3 destins, 3 cicatrices
by CyCy-Lupin
Summary: [SUSPENDUE]Poudlard, 6ème année. Harry, Draco et cie. Une nouvelle élève, Anna Jones, au passé et à l'apparence très...énigmatiques. Venez lire si vous aimez le trio, les antiMary Sue, Rogue et les surprises en général!
1. A bord du Poudlard Express

_Disclaimer : 'Harry Potter' appartient à Madame JKR. Seules Anna et l'histoire sont de moi._

_Rating : Général pour le moment (ça risque de changer par la suite, j'ai pas encore décidé)_

* * *

**3 DESTINS, 3 CICATRICES**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : à bord du Poudlard Express**

* * *

En ce premier jour de septembre, pluvieux et venteux comme il se doit, le désormais très célèbre Harry Potter, accompagnés de ses deux non moins fameux fidèles compères Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, prenait place, pour la sixième année consécutive, à bord du Poudlard Express.

Penchés à la fenêtre ouverte du compartiment dans lequel ils venaient d'entasser leurs nombreux et encombrants bagages, les trois amis regardaient Molly Weasley leur faire ses adieux. Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne l'exprime à haute voix, ils ressentaient un même pincement au cœur à voir la petite silhouette de la mère de Ron lutter seule contre le vent. Cette année, elle seule les avait accompagnés sur le quai 9 3/4.

En effet, l'heure n'était plus aux futilités depuis que le Ministère de la magie avait enfin reconnu le retour de Lord Voldemort parmi le monde vivant des sorciers. Et comme pour confirmer cette toute nouvelle acceptation de la part de personnes qui s'étaient voilées la face pendant si longtemps, ces derniers mois les attaques de mangemorts se faisaient sans cesse plus nombreuses. Le monde des sorciers était bel et bien à nouveau en guerre et jamais les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'avaient eu autant de travail.

- Ron, est ce que tu peux m'aider à monter la cage de Pattenrond avec les autres bagages ? Je pense qu'il n'en aura pas besoin pendant le voyage… Le pauvre, il est tout mouillé, il va se sécher en marchant dans le compartiment…

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Harry de t'aider ? geignit Ron.

Harry sourit : son ami lui avait beaucoup manqué durant l'été. Ainsi que ses gémissements et ses interminables chamailleries avec Hermione, d'ailleurs. Même si celle-ci ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui dérangeait tellement Ron dans ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, Harry, lui, le savait. Il avait remarqué que depuis quelque temps, Ron était devenu très sensible à toutes les allusions concernant sa taille. Et pour cause, le jeune rouquin avait maintenant une bonne tête de plus que Harry et presque deux têtes de plus qu'Hermione ! Pour quelqu'un qui attirait déjà largement les regards par en raison de la couleurs de ses cheveux, cette grandeur représentait un nouvel handicap. Hermione aussi avait… euh, comment dire, … mûri… en l'espace de deux mois. Harry sentit ses joues le chauffer alors qu'il se figurait les toutes nouvelles courbes de la jeune fille. Discrètes, mais néanmoins bien visibles… Quant à lui, il estimait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé pendant cet été. Du moins physiquement…

- Regardez, voilà Neville qui arrive avec sa grand-mère ! Tiens, c'est bizarre, elles sont DEUX !

Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions centrimétriques et morphologiques par le cri perçant de Ron. Hermione et lui se tenaient à nouveau à la fenêtre du compartiment, et c'était à présent à un jeune garçon joufflu qu'ils faisaient de grands signes de la main. Apparemment, le problème de la cage de Pattenrond s'était réglé sans trop de cris, coups et autres morsures de la part des deux protagonistes. Tant mieux, pensa Harry.

A son tour, il regarda par la fenêtre, dans la direction indiquée par Ron. En effet, à coté de Neville et de sa redoutable grand-mère se tenait une autre dame d'un certain âge à l'aspect plutôt revêche. Mais le plus curieux c'était qu'elle ressemble tant à madame Londubas. Elles semblaient se fournir dans la même boutique de prêt-à-porter. La dame portait une très vaste cape de sorcier en fourrure violette qui volait démesurément au vent. Malgré tout, les plis de la cape ne dissimulaient pas complètement le large cabas turquoise qu'elle tenait à bout de bras. Enfin, son chapeau, assorti, était orné d'un formidable plumage de la même teinte, qui faisait ressortir des cheveux aussi roses que ceux de Tonks. Les deux femmes se tenaient familièrement par la main. 'Peut-être qu'elles sont sœurs' pensa Harry.

- Hé ! On dirait que Neville a une petite amie ! s'exclamait à nouveau la voix toute excitée de Ron.

Harry aussi venait de remarquer la jeune fille qui accompagnait les deux dames et qui parlait avec Neville. Elle portait déjà l'uniforme du collège au grand complet : chemise blanche, jupe grise plissée, longs bas blancs, la cape de sorcier sous le bras. Normalement, les élèves de Poudlard attendaient d'être dans le train pour se changer… Mais ce qui semblait le plus étrange à Harry, le plus incongru, c'étaient ses chaussures, des petites bottes de motard : cuir noir, bouts ronds et boucles en métal sur les côtés, qui lui arrivaient à mi-jambes. Le même genre de bottes que Sirius arborait sur les photos que Harry avait vu de lui jeune. À la pensée de son parrain, le cœur du jeune garçon se serra. Il lui était encore si douloureux de penser à Sirius…

- Mais enfin, Ron, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont ensembles qu'ils sortent ensemble ! Leurs grands-mères doivent être amies, c'est tout !, le sermonna Hermione.

- Pourquoi, tu es jalouse ? Parce que Neville a le bon goût d'en préférer une autre que toi ? Tu crois qu'on a oublié que c'est à toi qu'il avait demandé de l'accompagner au bal en quatrième année…, récita Ron, amer, sans même adresser un regard à Hermione dont la fureur grandissait à chaque phrase.

- MAIS BON SANG RON ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ???

Ron sursauta devant le hurlement de colère de Hermione, l'air totalement ahuri. Il regarda celle-ci, puis Harry et rougit comme jamais il n'avait rougit auparavant. Manifestement, il n'avait pas été conscient de s'exprimer tout haut.

- RON, TU PEUX M'EXPLIQUER POURQUOI TU DIS ça ???

Le pauvre garçon avala difficilement sa salive. Puis, comprenant que retarder son explication aggraverait son cas et la colère d'Hermione, il balbutia :

- 'scuse moi, 'mione, je voulais pas dire ça, je… je… ce matin je crois que je me sens pas dans mon assiette…

Ron avait l'air tellement contrit et gêné que même Hermione parut avoir pitié de lui.

- Ok, mais ne t'avise pas à recommencer, sinon…, menaça-t-elle, mi-fugue mi-raisin.

Ron osa un timide sourire de soulagement.

- En tout cas, reconnaît qu'elle a l'air sacrement jolie cette fille… Ron avait choisi la voix de la conciliation.

Tous les trois se penchèrent à nouveau par la fenêtre. La jeune fille, qui faisait maintenant ses adieux à la dame qui l'accompagnait, semblait effectivement plutôt jolie. Grande, mince, souple malgré un port de tête très droit 'altier' pensa Harry.

- Oui, c'est vrai, concéda Hermione, visiblement peu désireuse de recommencer déjà la dispute. Mais nous ne l'avons vu que de dos… Et puis ces cheveux qu'elle a…

Harry réalisa qu'Hermione venait de mettre le doigt sur ce qui le chagrinait : les longs cheveux de la jaune fille, tout raides, étaient blonds. Très blonds, presque blancs en fait. Ils lui rappelaient désagréablement quelqu'un d'autre…

- Malfoy ! s'écria Harry.

- Oui, répondait déjà Hermione, alors que Ron se tournait précipitamment vers la porte, sa baguette à la main. Oui, moi aussi ses cheveux me font penser à Malfoy.

- Oh…, Ron rangeait sa baguette, l'air de rien. Beurk ! C'est vrai que…

La phrase de Ron resta en suspens. Une tornade rousse venait d'entrer en trombe dans leur compartiment.

- Salut tout le monde ! Comment ça va ? demanda Ginny Weasley à la cantonade.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es plus avec Dean et ses amis ? grogna Ron en direction de sa sœur, mécontent d'avoir été interrompu de la sorte.

Un sourcil en l'air en signe d'incompréhension, Ginny se tourna vers Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci lui expliqua charitablement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny, Ron est juste un peu vexé que Luna Lovegood ne soit pas encore venue le saluer, alors il compense avec les histoires sentimentales des autres !

Tous pouffèrent de rire à la remarque d'Hermione, sauf Ron qui affecta un air offensé, qui eut pour résultat de redoubler les rires de ses amis. C'est à peine s'ils eurent conscience que le Poudlard Express quittait le quai 9 ¾, en direction de leur école. Après quelques minutes, quand Ginny eut enfin retrouvée son souffle, elle dit :

- Pour ton information Ron, à moi non plus Luna n'est pas encore venue dire bonjour. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas encore vue aujourd'hui. Deuxièmement, Dean et moi c'est fini depuis le début des vacances…

- Ah oui ? Alors à qui tu écrivais tous ces romans cet été ? Et pourquoi tu te précipitais sur tous les hiboux qui arrivaient au Terrier ? Et pourquoi, quand tu avais une lettre, tu te cachais pendant des heures pour la lire ?

- Ces lettres… elles… elles ne venaient pas de Dean…, c'était maintenant au tour de Ginny d'être écarlate. Et puis d'abord, ça ne te regarde pas Ron ! Ça ne VOUS regarde pas ! dit-elle furieuse, en regardant Ron, Hermione puis enfin Harry, à la vue duquel elle parut plus gênée encore.

- Et si tu nous disais plutôt pourquoi tu es arrivée en courant, demanda celui-ci espérant que sa tentative de diversion n'était pas trop flagrante. Ginny n'était pas la seule à être embarrassée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

La pauvre jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire de gratitude dans sa direction.

- Oui, tu as raison, Harry ! J'oubliais ! Ron, Hermione, tous les préfets sont appelés pour une réunion, dans le compartiment des préfets, dès le départ du train.

- Si tôt, tu es sûre ? Je me demande bien pourquoi…

Déjà Hermione avait sauté sur ses deux pieds. Tenant Ron par la manche de son pull, elle le traînait vivement vers la porte.

- Mais euh… Hermionnnnneeeeuuuu… Tu me fais mal !

* * *

Ron et Hermione partis pour rejoindre le compartiment des préfets, il ne restait plus que Ginny et Harry dans le compartiment. Immédiatement, la jeune fille se lança dans une grande conversation – un grand monologue en fait -, car au bout de quelques minutes à peine, Harry cessa d'écouter.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas discuter avec elle, mais pour l'instant, il souhaitait uniquement pouvoir l'observer en paix. Ginny aussi avait changé pendant les vacances. À présent, elle ne tressait plus ses longs cheveux roux. Au contraire, elle les laissait tomber librement sur ses épaules. De cette manière, ils encadraient avantageusement son petit visage en forme de cœur. Harry pensa qu'il aimait bien cette nouvelle coiffure. Il avait également constaté qu'Hermione n'était pas la seule à avoir développée des formes harmonieuses ces derniers mois. À cette pensée, à nouveau, les joues de Harry se teintèrent d'un délicat rouge vermeil. Ginny continuait de parler : visiblement elle n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal dans l'attitude de Harry. Celui-ci était perplexe. Pourquoi, tout d'un coup, attachait-il de l'importance à ce genre de détails ? Dans tous les cas, Ginny ne pouvait décidément plus être considérée comme une petite fille.

Le cœur de Harry se serra. Pendant l'été, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à réfléchir sur cette terrible nuit où son parrain avait trouvé la mort. Plus que toute autre chose, il regrettait d'avoir entraîné ses amis : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et surtout la plus petite, Ginny, dans ce piège. Il se rendait compte maintenant combien ils avaient frôlé la catastrophe : si les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix n'étaient pas arrivés à temps… Seule la chance les avait sauvés. Harry ne se souciait pas de mourir. Mais, jamais il n'aurait pu supporter qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un de ses amis.

D'ailleurs, bien qu'elle ait été aussi chaleureuse à son égard que d'habitude, Harry savait bien que s'il n'avait pas été invité au Terrier cet été, c'était parce que madame Weasley ne le pardonnait pas d'avoir mis en danger la vie de ses deux enfants. Probablement pensait-elle que le mieux pour sa famille était de se tenir un peu à distance de Harry : il était décidément trop dangereux de le fréquenter. Harry comprenait parfaitement cette décision, et même s'il n'en avait rien dit à Ron, il avait été soulagé de ne pas passer ses vacances dans sa famille. Il se sentait trop coupable envers eux.

Il lui était pénible de constater combien cette nuit fatale avait marqué Ginny : il y avait maintenant dans son regard quelque chose de résolument farouche, qui faisait parti de sa personne.

Et en ce moment même, ce regard était très précisément rivé au sein. Harry écouta à nouveau, mais Ginny ne parlait plus avec animation : elle s'était tue et le fixait avec mécontentement.

- Harry, ça fait une demi-heure que je te parle et que tu ne m'écoutes pas ! Tu n'as qu'à me le dire si je t'ennuie, j'ai d'autres amis à aller voir, tu sais !

- Excuse moi, Ginny, j'étais dans la lune. De quoi me parlais-tu ?

- De Fred et de Georges. De leur boutique dans le chemin de traverse…, des trucs comme ça, sans importance…

- Vraiment ! Vous êtes allés voir leur boutique ? Ils m'ont envoyés pleins d'échantillons pour mon anniversaire ! Comment est-ce ?

Harry ne feignait plus son intérêt – il adorait les jumeaux et avait hâte de pouvoir enfin visiter leur boutique -, mais maintenant Ginny boudait :

- Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Ron, je n'ai pas envie de répéter ce que je viens de dire. Tu n'avais qu'à écouter, na !

Et elle lui tira la langue. Contre toute attente, et malgré la puérilité d'un tel geste, Harry éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un petit rire forcé ou poli. Non. C'était l'un de ces rires profonds qui remuaient intimement chaque parcelle du corps. L'estomac de Harry lui faisait mal et ses yeux pleuraient. Dans une tentative pour se contrôler, il retira ses lunettes afin d'en essuyer la buée qui s'était formée sur les verres. Alors Harry ne vit pas l'expression de la jeune fille qui se tenait face à lui. Si ça avait été le cas, il aurait peut-être aperçu tout ce que son visage exprimait de désir, de compassion et de compréhension mêlés.

Quand, enfin calmé, Harry remit ses lunettes en position sur son nez, Ginny avait reprit une mine déconfite, de circonstance.

- écoute, Ginny, je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine… Et pour toute à l'heure aussi, je suis désolé. Je… J'aurais du parler à Ron de ces lettres… Ce n'est pas à toi d'être embarrassée.

- Laisse tomber, va…

Un léger – toc, toc – se fit entendre derrière la porte du compartiment, mettant heureusement fin au silence pesant qui c'était installé entre les deux jeunes gens. Quelques secondes plus tard, Neville entrait. Et il n'était pas seul : Neville était accompagné de son amie blonde… qu'il tenait par la main !

- Bonjour Ginny, bonjour Harry !, disait-il déjà avec son bon sourire jovial.

Cependant, l'attention de Harry était déjà retenue par autre chose. Enfin, il pouvait voir la fameuse amie de Neville, de face et de près. Et il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était qu'elle fut vraiment laide. Mais c'était assurément la plus étrange élève de Poudlard qu'il lui eut jamais été donné de rencontrer. Et à en juger par la tête stupéfaite de Ginny, il n'était pas le seul à penser cela.

De toute évidence, la jeune fille qui se tenait timidement dans l'embrasure de la porte n'aurait pu être qualifiée de jolie.

En une fraction de seconde, Harry constata ce qui rendait son visage si particulier – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de son visage, le reste de sa personne semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus … normal.

Harry se détesta de penser de cette manière, cela lui faisait l'impression d'être cruel, mais le seul mot qui lui venait spontanément à l'esprit en regardant la jeune fille était bien 'anormalité'.

Il y avait d'abord ses yeux : écarquillés tout en grand comme face à un danger, d'un bleu pâle, presque transparent. On y distinguait à peine la minuscule et délicate pupille noire, noyée par le disque de ses iris, démesurément dilaté. Normalement il eut été impossible de voir avec de tels yeux. À côté, même l'œil magique de Maugrey Fol Œil paraissait quasiment ordinaire ! Mais le pire était la cicatrice en arc de cercle, blafarde, qui partait du sourcil gauche pour se continuer jusqu'au milieu de la joue de la jeune fille. Et Harry fut stupéfait de constater que cette cicatrice traversait également son ŒIL gauche : un mince filet rouge sang tranchait sur le pâle azur de l'iris. Un frisson parcouru l'échine du jeune homme : probablement que cette balafre était la cause de l'état bizarre de ses yeux - du moins pour l'œil gauche - … Qu'avait-il donc pu lui arriver que même les médicomages n'avaient pas été en mesure de la soigner ?

Harry remarqua également combien la jeune fille était blanche : était-elle encore malade ? Ou bien était-ce la conséquence d'un enfermement prolongé ? Pourtant, la cicatrice était ancienne, il en était sûr – lui même s'y connaissait plutôt bien en cicatrices - .

Enfin, le regard du jeune garçon embrassa la bouche de la jeune fille. Elle apparaissait toute petite par rapport aux grands yeux. Et finalement c'était peut-être ce qui choquait le plus dans son apparence : le décalage entre ses yeux immenses et sa petite bouche en cœur, dont la lèvre supérieure n'était que très légèrement déformée à gauche – à la limite, pensa Harry, on pouvait très facilement faire abstraction de cette déformation -.

- Bonjour Neville, dit Ginny apparemment remise de sa surprise bien avant Harry qui continuait encore à dévisager la nouvelle vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es venu nous présenter ton amie ?

- Oui ! Harry, Ginny, je vous présente Anna Jones. Nous sommes des amis d'enfance : ma grand-mère et la grand-tante de Anna sont très liées… euh… oui, elles sont liées… Bref, Anna est nouvelle cette année et comme elle ne connaît personne…

Le bavardage de Neville fut interrompu par Ginny qui s'avançait déjà vers Anna, laquelle se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte :

- Salut Anna, moi c'est Ginny Weasley, et je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Alors que ladite Anna n'esquissait toujours aucun mouvement pour entrer – ou pour sortir -, Ginny mis sa main dans la sienne, en guise de salut. Puis, son bras sous le sien, la rouquine conduisit familièrement la blonde jusqu'aux banquettes. 'Décidément, il n'y a pas que son apparence qui est étrange : son comportement l'est également ! Soit elle est particulièrement timide (pourtant, Harry jugea qu'elle devait bien avoir entre 15 et 16 ans – elle aussi avait ces fameuses formes bien placées-), soit elle est un peu idiote'. Mais déjà Anna répondait à Ginny :

- Je suis très heureuse de faire ta connaissance Ginny. Et toi aussi Harry _Potter_.

Elle n'était pas du tout demeurée comme il l'avait pensé d'abord. Harry eut même le sentiment désagréable qu'Anna insistait exprès sur son nom de famille. 'Par Merlin, elle se moque de moi !'

- Neville m'a beaucoup parlé de vous deux et bien sur de Ron et d'Hermione Granger…, sa voix était douce, plutôt agréable.

- Euh, et bien bonjour Anna… moi aussi je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance…, balbutia-t-il un peu gêné.

Il s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire : elle ne tendait pas la main, mais elle ne semblait pas non plus vouloir qu'il l'embrasse. En fait, elle ne le regardait même pas ! Harry ne voulait surtout pas la froisser dès leur première rencontre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense que son apparence physique le repoussait. Ce n'était pas le cas, de toute façon. En plus, c'était une amie de Neville et elle avait l'air plutôt sympathique. 'Mouais… sauf qu'elle se fiche de moi'.

Pour toutes ces raisons Harry se tenait seul, debout au milieu du compartiment, et maintenant c'était lui qui avait clairement l'air d'un idiot. Il tourna des yeux désespérés vers Ginny, mais ce fut finalement Anna qui le tira de son embarras :

- Harry, je suis aveugle, je ne peux pas te voir. Et comme tu ne dis rien, ni ne bouge, je ne sais même pas où tu te trouves exactement … Mais si tu viens à moi alors je serais ravie de te serrer la main…, lui dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Harry était mortifié : il comprenait enfin ! Pourtant, il se souvenait bien avoir pensé : 'avec des yeux comme les siens, personne de normal ne pourrait voir' ! Ce n'était que maintenant qu'il remarquait que l'impression bizarre qui émanait des yeux de la jeune fille ne venait pas tant de leur apparence mais du fait qu'ils étaient absolument fixes. Pire, elle ne clignait même pas des paupières. Et c'était précisément cette fixité qui choquait le plus. C'était vraiment dérangeant. Un peu comme si la jeune fille pouvait voir des choses sur soi que les autres ne pouvaient pas voir…

Il alla serrer la main de la jeune fille qui lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et retourna s'asseoir près de Ginny. Il savait qu'il était écarlate. 'Heureusement qu'Anna ne peut pas me voir !' pensa-t-il. 'Argh ! Idiot ! N'importe quoi !' Et sa rougeur redoubla d'intensité.

Par chance, Ginny, Anna et Neville avaient déjà entamé une conversation. Anna expliqua à Harry et à Ginny pourquoi, à cause de sa cécité, sa grand-tante avait refusé qu'elle entre à Poudlard à 11 ans, bien qu'elle ait reçu sa lettre comme les autres.

- Et pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais eu le courage d'y aller !

À la place, la jeune fille avait eut des précepteurs à domicile. Mais cette année, elle comptait bien obtenir ses BUSEs. À force de persuasion (et également avec la promesse faite par Albus Dumbledore de veiller personnellement sur sa petite-fille) la vielle dame avait cédé. Ainsi, Anna allait entrer directement en cinquième année, ce qui réjouissait beaucoup Ginny.

Puis, quand il devint visible qu'Anna se sentait gênée de parler d'elle, la conversation dévia naturellement sur le collège de Poudlard. Bien qu'Anna sache déjà beaucoup de choses grâce aux récits de Neville et qu'elle ait lu _La Grande Histoire de Poudlard_ (– Harry pensa à Hermione : celle-ci allait se sentir moins seule !-), elle avait encore pleins de questions à poser aux 'anciens'. De leur côté ils avaient en réserve quantité d'anecdotes amusantes sur tous les professeurs, leurs cours… Ce fut évidemment le professeur de potions qui en fit le plus les frais :

- Le professeur Rogue tu vas le repérer de loin, disait Ginny, c'est celui qui SENT le plus mauvais !

- Oui, et tu vas l'ENTENDRE aussi : il renifle toujours de grands coups, comme ça… GNARF, GNARF…

Et Neville de se lancer dans une admirable imitation du professeur Rogue, produisant de petits bruits très désagréables avec son nez et avec sa bouche.

Ils passèrent tous les quatre un très bon moment, très agréable, rigolant la plupart du temps comme des bossus, et la différence d'Anna, sa cécité, furent rapidement oubliés par les amis. 'En fait, elle est vraiment très sympathique', pensa Harry. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas qu'Hermione et Ron étaient partis depuis maintenant longtemps, mais alors vraiment très longtemps… Ce ne fut que l'intrusion impromptue de trois garçons vêtus de vert qui stoppèrent leurs rires.

- Potter…

Draco Malfoy, accompagné de ses deux fidèles toutous, Crabbe et Goyle, venait d'entrer dans le compartiment.

- Casse toi Malfoy ! T'as rien à foutre ici !, lui répondit Harry, agacé.

En même temps que lui, Neville et Ginny avaient sauté sur leurs pieds et brandissaient maintenant leurs baguettes magiques face aux intrus, prêts à lancer un sort.

- Tout doux, les enfants, vous allez vous faire mal. Je ne suis pas venu chercher la bagarre. Je suis juste passé faire une visite … de courtoisie à mon meilleur ennemi, ricana-t-il.

- Dit moi Malfoy, pourquoi t'es pas à la réunion des préfets ? Ils t'ont virés ou alors ils ont oublié de te prévenir ?, ironisa Ginny.

- Rêve pas tête de fouine ! Nan, la réunion est terminée depuis plus d'une heure. Tiens, mais c'est vrai ça, où sont la sang-de-bourbe et la fouine ? Même eux ils te trouvent plus assez bien pour eux, Potter ?

À ces mots, Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard interrogatif : pourquoi Ron et Hermione mettaient-ils tellement de temps à arriver ? Heureusement, le jeune Malfoy ne surpris pas cet échange silencieux. Il venait de remarquer Anna qui était restée assise, en retrait, depuis le début de l'altercation.

- Oh, mais je vois que tu t'ai trouvé une petite amie balafrée comme toi pendant les vacances, à la place, Potter !

Draco, Crabbe et Goyle éclatèrent de rire.

- Et toi Malfoy, les vacances n'ont pas été trop dures au manoir ? Avec ton père à Azkaban, ta mère a du avoir beaucoup de travail : cirer les bottes de votre 'maître' (Harry pris le ton le plus méprisant qu'il put) pour deux, ça doit être fatiguant ? À moins que petit Draco aidait sa gentille maman ?.

Harry était furieux que Draco s'en soit pris à Anna qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Et qui était aveugle. 'Pourquoi, ça fait une différence ?' demanda la petite voix dans sa tête. 'Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ta pitié'.

- Potter, sale fils de p… ! Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait à ma famille. Mais, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, pas tout de suite. Allons…, n'oublie pas les bonnes manières. Dis moi qui est ta nouvelle amie ?

Draco s'avança vers Anna. Il la contempla avec un air méchant, son regard vicieux s'arrêtant sur chacune des difformités du visage de la jeune fille. Agitant la main devant son visage, il dit :

- Et en plus d'être laide, elle est demeurée ! Potter, tu m'avais habitué à mieux…

Anna (qui s'était levée sous le coup de l'injure de Draco à son égard), intercepta brusquement la main du jeune homme :

- Toi qui es si poli et intelligent, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas si je suis aveugle, plutôt que de balancer ta main devant moi comme l'idiot du village ?

Et elle laissa retomber le poignet de Draco qu'elle tenait toujours, comme si c'était la chose la plus dégoûtante du monde.

- Pour ton information et celle de tes deux amis, mon nom est Anna Jones et je suis nouvelle cette année. Et surtout, je ne suis la petite amie de personne !

Un ange passe.

Puis un autre.

Enfin toute une colonie de créatures célestes…

Enfin, remis de leur surprise, Harry, Neville et Ginny ne purent se retenir de rire devant la tête ébahie que faisait Draco. 'Mouché par une aveugle, le petit Dragounichet !'. Celui-ci, s'écartant d'Anna :

- Rigole bien maintenant Potter, profite-en. Parce que cette année tout va changer. Et crois moi, tu vas bientôt pleurer !

Le silence retomba à nouveau dans le compartiment. Les paroles de Draco étaient lourdes de menaces et bizarrement, Harry sentait qu'elles n'étaient à prendre à la légère.

- Quant à toi, dit-il d'un air méchant à Anna, nous nous reparlerons tous les deux. Et ta différence (il cracha presque le mot), ta différence ne sera pas un souci pour moi…

Sur ces mots, il siffla ses deux molosses et passa la porte.

Les quatre jeunes gens restés debout dans le compartiment n'avaient plus du tout envie de rire. Harry, Ginny et Neville se regardaient, incapables de rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

Harry sentit son corps être parcouru d'un grand frisson. L'intervention de Draco lui avait fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Tout à sa joie de revoir ses amis, il en avait oublié l'essentiel : le monde des sorciers était en guerre, ses amis les plus chers risquaient chaque jour leur vie en travaillant pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et son parrain avait déjà payé le prix fort. Comment pouvait-il rire, insouciant, alors qu'il savait qu'une semaine à peine auparavant l'Académie des Aurors avait été détruite ? Victime d'un attentat, qui avait fait plus de 30 morts ! C'était aussi l'impossibilité pour le Ministère de former de nouvelles recrues afin de lutter contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts.

Harry se remémora également cette attaque d'une gare moldue. Des mangemorts y avaient semé la terreur, en pleine journée, à l'heure de pointe. Résultat : 300 morts moldus, hommes, femmes et enfants.

Voldemort s'en prenait à des innocents qui ne savaient même pas qu'un monde sorcier existait, parallèle au leur, dans le seul but d'affoler la population sorcière.

Enfin, Harry savait qu'il serait bientôt amené à donner la mort – ou à mourir – pour que cette guerre cesse un jour…

Malfoy avait raison finalement : les choses avaient changé depuis l'année dernière et surtout, Harry avait effectivement bien des motifs pour pleurer !

Ce fut l'arrivée de Ron et Hermione qui mis fin à cette atmosphère délétère.

Harry, tiré de ses pensées, se tourna vivement vers les deux nouveaux entrants. Et jamais il les avait vus à ce point ébahi ! Ron (dont la bouche était élégamment ouverte) et Hermione (laquelle était aussi en passe d'avaler des mouches) regardaient alternativement Harry, Ginny et Neville et leurs visages tristounes et au fond du compartiment, Anna, qu'ils voyaient pour la première fois.

- Ben ça alors, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive tous ?, parvint enfin à articuler Ron.

Reprenant la première ses esprits, Ginny entrepris de raconter à ses deux amis tout ce qui c'était passé depuis leur départ : la rencontre avec Anna, leurs présentations mutuelles, l'arrivée de Draco…

Après tous ces événements, personne ne pensa à questionner Ron et Hermione sur leur retard. Et heureusement, car ils auraient été bien en peine de répondre !

Enfin, le train perdit de sa vitesse. Puis les freins crissèrent : ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard…

* * *


	2. Première soirée catastrophique à Poudlar...

_Disclaimer : 'Harry Potter' appartient à JKR. Seules Anna Jones et l'histoire sont de moi..._

_Rating : Général._

_RAR : Merci à mes premiers revieweurs, Xaebhal, Missannie et Csame. Longue vie à vous trois ! _

_N / A : Ce chapitre est mon favori parmi tous ceux que j'ai écris. J'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Première soirée (catastrophique) à Poudlard.**

* * *

Après avoir donné un sort de réduction à son unique valise, ce qui avait provoqué la surprise de ses amis Gryffondors 'me d'mande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ils pensent peut-être qu'une sorcière aveugle n'est pas une sorcière à part entière ? ', Anna descendit sur le quai. Le vent s'engouffra dans ses vêtements, faisant voler ses longs cheveux dans tous les sens. La jeune fille, frissonnante, resserra sa robe autour de ses épaules. Toute l'excitation qui l'animait ce matin l'avait quittée. À présent elle était totalement morte de peur. Pourtant, le voyage à bord du Poudlard Express c'était relativement bien passé (sauf les injures proférées par ce Draco Malfoy. Cela dit, il semblait à Anna que ce garçon n'aimait pas grand monde…)

La principale crainte d'Anna était d'être rejetée par les autres à cause de sa cécité et de son visage… Personnellement, ça n'était plus un problème pour elle. Elle était habituée à vivre dans un brouillard presque total (quand il faisait bien jour, ou à la rigueur à la lumière de la pleine lune, elle pouvait distinguer la forme des choses, leurs contours, mais jamais plus). Cependant, elle savait que le regard que les autres portaient sur elle n'était jamais neutre, balançant entre le dégoût et la pitié. Et Anna détestait cela. Elle avait misé sur le fait qu'ils pourraient passer outre, s'habituer à son apparence (Neville, qui était le seul ami de son âge qu'elle ait jamais eut l'avait bien fait… Oui, mais Neville était gentil, incapable de faire du mal à une mouche ! Et puis, vis-à-vis de sa grand-mère, il avait bien été obligé de l'accepter). D'un autre côté, les amis qu'il lui avait présenté pendant le voyage s'étaient aussi très bien comportés avec elle, bien qu'Anna ait clairement ressentie la réticence première de Harry Potter et ensuite celle de Ron Weasley. Mais, si c'était une erreur finalement ? Si elle était rejetée ? Si Albus Dumbledore décidait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider et la renvoyait chez elle ? Jamais Anna n'aurai le courage de revenir chez sa grand-tante la tête basse, vaincue : elle avait tellement insisté pour venir ! Non ! Elle se battrait pour être acceptée !

Sur ces pensées particulièrement optimistes, une fois n'est pas coutume, Anna repris pied dans la réalité qu'elle avait quelque peu quitté depuis une ou deux minutes. En fait, c'était une habitude chez elle, de s'évader dans ses pensées.

- Les premières années, par ici !, aboya soudain une voix venue de nulle part. Ou plutôt que Anna ne pouvait voir.

Derrière elle, la jeune fille entendit l'exclamation effarée de ses compagnons de voyage.

- C'est le professeur Rogue, chuchota à son oreille la douce voix de Ginny Weasley. 'Rogue, le fameux professeur des potions : le mal embouché !' Anna se souvenait de ce que ses compagnons de voyage lui avaient expliqué à son propos, et eut un léger frisson d'appréhension. Ou peut-être est-ce le froid…

Ginny continua son explication :

- Habituellement, c'est Hagrid, le garde-chasse qui conduit les premières années sur le lac. Je me demande…

- Allez ! Dépêchez vous !, criait ledit remplaçant.

Anna dansa d'un pied sur l'autre, indécise. Elle savait, pour l'avoir lu dans _La Grande Histoire de Poudlard_, que les élèves de première année arrivaient au château en traversant le lac. Cela laissait ainsi le temps aux autres élèves de s'installer dans la grande salle en attendant la répartition. D'un côté, Anna n'était pas une première année. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été répartie non plus. 'Merlin, je n'avais vraiment pas pensé à ça !' 'Tu t'attendais peut-être à ce que quelqu'un soit là, tout spécialement pour te renseigner ?' 'Euh… quelque chose comme ça…'. Ginny Weasley, pressentant son embarras, saisi sa main et l'entraîna vers la gauche. Les calèches.

- Ginny, je ne suis pas sûre que

Une voix glaciale s'éleva par-dessus le brouhaha des élèves, interrompant sa phrase :

- TOUS les nouveaux sont priés de venir avec moi, miss Jones. Je pensais qu'il était clair qu'en venant ici vous ne bénéficieriez pas de traitement de faveur…

'Le chameau !'. Anna sentit la main de Ginny Weasley se crisper dans la sienne.

- Désolée…, dit Ginny.

Anna lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Puis, lâchant sa main (dernier rempart contre l'inconnu), le menton haut, elle se fraya un passage entre les groupes d'élèves, en direction de l'endroit où avait retentie la voix du professeur Rogue. Celui-ci aboyait encore ça et là des ordres, mais il semblait à Anna qu'elle faisait partie des derniers élèves à prendre place dans une embarcation : les conversations, les pleurs et les cris avaient progressivement fait place au silence.

Elle distinguait maintenant le clapotis de l'eau contre la coque des bateaux. Aidée d'un bras salutaire et anonyme, Anna se hissa vaillamment sur un des bateaux.

Avec horreur, tâtonnant, la jeune fille remarqua que celui-ci était à peine plus grand qu'une coquille de noix et semblait à peu près aussi stable qu'un balai volant !!! À chaque fois que quelqu'un venait s'y asseoir, il tanguait dangereusement sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, et à nouveau sur la gauche…Vers le fond… Anna sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer brusquement, tandis qu'une fine pellicule de sueur recouvrait son front…

Enfin, le bateau se mit à avancer. 'Tout va bien, je suis calme', se répétait-elle mentalement avec les intonations d'un moine bouddhiste.

Les mains de Anna, crispées sur le rebord de l'embarcation recevaient, à chaque nouvelle vague, des petites gouttes d'eau glacée. Mais, la jeune fille pris rapidement conscience que le bateau était beaucoup plus stable que ce qu'il en avait l'air. Autour d'elle ses compagnons de galère, 'super, tu fais des jeux de mots, en plus !', bref, ses compagnons de galère s'étaient remis à parler joyeusement. Contre toute attente, leurs conversations bruyantes la rassuraient. 'Si quelque chose n'allait pas, ils ne pipletteraient pas comme ça'. Ses battements cardiaques se calmèrent pour revenir plus ou moins à la normale. Les muscles de ses mains se relaxèrent.

Finalement, cela ne se présentait pas si mal. D'ailleurs, Anna savait qu'en venant à Poudlard elle rencontrerait des difficultés de toutes sortes. 'Et bien voilà, tu viens de surmonter la première !'. À nouveau songeuse, Anna ne remarqua pas que l'embarcation s'était remise à tanguer violemment sous ses pieds. Malheureusement, elle n'entendit que trop tard le cri alarmé d'un élève :

- Baissez-vous !!!

'Se baisser ? Mais pourquoiaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!'

Le résultat fut immédiat. La seconde d'après, Anna, heurtée de plein fouet par un objet qu'elle identifia comme une sorte de gourdin froid et gélatineux, se retrouva projetée hors du bateau, dans l'eau glaciale du lac. Le hurlement qui s'échappa de sa bouche fut noyé par les tonnes d'eau salée qu'elle avala. Agitant frénétiquement les bras et les jambes, Anna tenta de revenir à la surface. Impossible. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas seulement tombée dans le lac, mais que QUELQUE CHOSE, 'une bête !!!', l'y avait attirée. Ce quelque chose était actuellement accroché à sa cheville gauche et l'entraînait à sa suite. Anna ne pouvait pas se dégager. 'Par Merlin, je suis prise au piège ! Je vais me noyer !'. Un cri d'alarme résonnait dans sa tête.

Panique. Terreur. Elle sentait d'autres CHOSES, 'des tentacules !!!', l'effleurer de partout tandis qu'elle continuait sa course rapide, 'trop rapide', à travers les profondeurs hostiles du lac.

'Non !'. Au prix de gesticulations périlleuses, la jeune fille réussit à attraper sa baguette magique qui se trouvait dans sa poche. La dirigeant vers la bête, 'énorme', qui la tenait, elle hurla de toutes ses forces (qui commençaient à décliner) :

- _Stupefix_ !

… et quelques bulles sortirent de sa bouche, ses poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'eau, mais rien ne se passa ! Sa chute vers le fond du lac continuait inexorablement. Anna entendait très distinctement des chuchotements, 'des borborygmes' : pas humains, pas non plus vraiment animals qui lui glacèrent les sangs. Ils semblaient s'adresser à ELLE ! 'Cette chose me parle !'. Et elle ne lui paraissait pas proprement amicale…

Dans un dernier sursaut d'espoir, Anna plongea en avant, le bras tendu, sa baguette le prolongeant et… et elle l'enfonça profondément dans la masse gluante de la bête. Brusquement, autour d'Anna, tous les tentacules de la chose se mirent à braser dangereusement des torrents d'eau, menaçant de l'aspirer. La jeune fille fut à nouveau tirée puis projetée. Lorsqu'elle sentit le contact froid du vent sur ses vêtements trempés, Anna sut qu'elle était hors de l'eau. Mais la bête la tenait toujours par la cheville et la secouait dans tous les sens, visiblement affolée (agacée) par le traître coup de baguette que la jeune sorcière venait de lui infliger.

À présent, Anna, pouvait entendre les cris d'effrois des élèves tout autour d'elle. Et ils semblaient si nombreux qu'elle comprit bientôt que probablement TOUS les habitants du château (élèves ET professeurs) assistaient à son supplice. Mais pourquoi aucun de ces imbéciles ne l'aidait !!!

À la même seconde, un sifflement et un courant d'air chaud frôlèrent son visage et touchèrent la bête de plein fouet. Quelqu'un venait de lancer un sort. 'Mon sauveur !'. Anna sentit les membres gluants de la chose se crisper. Avec un hurlement de souffrance, clairement inhumain cette fois-ci, la bête lâcha enfin sa cheville endolorie et Anna fut projetée dans les airs.

- AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!

Elle aurait pu se rompre le cou si un sort de lévitation n'avait amortit sa chute. 'Encore mon sauveur…'.

Anna atterri lourdement sur le sol. Fini, c'était fini !

Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si le sol dansait avec le ciel. Le bas avec le haut. La gauche avec la droite. Tentant de reprendre pied, Anna leva les yeux vers son 'sauveur'. Elle distinguait très très vaguement une silhouette humaine : grande et maigre, toute en angles. Anna voulu se relever. Elle glissa. 'Probablement la boue'. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, mais elle fut consciente d'éclats de voix dans le lointain. La jeune fille tenta à nouveau de se lever, s'agrippant à la robe du sorcier qui se tenait devant elle. Malheureusement, l'effort qu'elle dû produire était de trop : ses poumons encore gonflés de l'eau du lac protestèrent. Dans une ultime tentative pour respirer, Anna recracha toute cette eau… sur la robe du sorcier qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses doigts. 'Ouf !'.

Soudain, elle fut violemment rejetée en arrière quand l'homme, son 'sauveur', récupéra sa robe. Une voix glaciale qu'elle commençait à connaître dit :

- _Evanesco_ !

L'horreur s'insinua dans le cœur de Anna aussi rapidement que l'eau du lac l'avait fait dans ses poumons : elle venait de vomir sur le PROFESSEUR ROGUE !!! Et à en juger par les éclats de rire qu'elle percevait maintenant très distinctement, elle venait de le faire devant l'école entière !

- Miss Jones, articula le professeur Rogue, d'une voix déformée par la fureur, on m'avait parlé de votre… votre handicap. Mais je ne pensais pas que vous étiez atteinte à ce point…

Visiblement, il éprouvait beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

- Levez-vous, dit-il.

Anna se leva, titubant maladroitement. Les rires ne semblaient jamais vouloir se calmer.

- Vous êtes pathétique !, lui lança-t-il avec un profond mépris.

Anna sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, très, trop, consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait pour protester contre les horreurs que lui susurrait le professeur des potions. Elle percevait que tous les regards étaient posés sur eux deux, rivés sur son visage à elle. Et elle savait ce qu'ils voyaient tous : pas seulement une jeune fille pitoyablement mouillée et boueuse, mais également sa cicatrice, ses déformations… Sa cécité. Anna baissa la tête, incapable d'en supporter plus. Son humiliation était complète.

Anna sentit ses yeux la brûler. Machinalement elle essuya du revers de la main la larme unique qui roulait le long de sa joue gauche, suivant le petit sillon de sa cicatrice.

Non ! Elle ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, ils ne la verraient pas pleurer ! Pourtant, ça n'était pas l'envie qui lui en manquait… Oui, se coucher, là, sur le sol, et pleurer toutes les larmes de son cœur…

Désespoir…

Mais, plus que tout, c'était la colère qui l'habitait en ce moment. Anna restait hébétée devant tant d'injustices : pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit ELLE qui tombe dans le lac ? Pourquoi le calamar géant l'avait-il attaqué ? Pourtant, si Albus Dumbledore le tolérait à Poudlard c'était qu'il devait être inoffensif ! Et pourquoi, pourquoi, avait-elle vomit sur le professeur Rogue ? Maintenant il allait la haïr, c'était sûr ! Et celui-là, pourquoi l'avait-il aidé pour mieux l'humilier après ? Elle aurait voulu le tuer, le torturer de la manière la plus horrible et douloureuse qui soit ! Lui jeter un _endoloris_ ou bien l'étriper avec une petite cuillère… Arrrgggghhhh !!!

Désespoir, colère, tout un flot de sentiments contradictoires, embrouillés, douloureux, étouffants, lui étreignait le cœur.

Puis, une légère chaleur à la base de son cou ramena Anna à la réalité. D'un geste compulsif, elle serra dans sa main le petit médaillon qu'elle portait dissimulé sous ses vêtements.

'Oui, tu as raison maman, je vais me calmer.'

Il s'agissait d'une pierre unique, ronde et polie, sertie dans un motif d'entrelacs végétaux. C'était la seule chose ayant appartenue à sa mère qu'Anna possédait encore. Tout le reste avait été détruit. Et personne, pas même sa grand-tante, ne savait qu'elle en avait hérité.

Un jour, quelques mois après… après le terrible accident dans lequel sa mère avait péri, Anna l'avait trouvé, mystérieusement caché au milieu de ses propres affaires d'enfant… Depuis, le médaillon la guidait : à chaque fois que la jeune fille ressentait des émotions fortes, il se mettait à irradier de la chaleur. Comme à cet instant.

- Aaaatchoummmmmmmm…………………

Immédiatement, sa colère retomba. Anna se représentait mentalement la scène : elle, toute seule sur le bord du lac (elle avait entendu le professeur Rogue s'éloigner après lui avoir craché qu'elle était pathétique), frigorifiée, dégoulinante d'eau et de boue, sa baguette magique envolée… Elle en aurait presque rigolé. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sa rentrée aussi catastrophique : cette fois, elle en était sûre, rien de pire ne pouvait lui arriver !

- Atchoummm !!!

'Zut, et en plus je vais m'enrhumer !' pensa Anna.

Au loin, une femme à la voix autoritaire disait aux élèves de regagner le château 'et plus vite que ça !'. Déjà les éclats de voix s'éloignaient, pour ne devenir qu'un faible murmure. Anna soupira de soulagement : on ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle et à son malheur !

(Soit dit entre parenthèses, c'était bien mal connaître Poudlard et ses habitants que de penser cela, mais Anna est nouvelle, ne l'oublions pas : en fait, quasiment TOUTES les conversations des habitants de Poudlard tournaient autour d'elle et de sa mésaventure.

Cela allait de Draco Malfoy, ricanant :

- La sale petite garce ! Elle l'a bien mérité !,

en passant par Madame Pomfresh, atterrée :

- Pauvre petite chérie, elle doit être glacée ! J'ai toujours dit à Albus que faire arriver les nouveaux par le lac c'était dangereux…,

et enfin Dennis Crivey :

- … et alors le calamar gigantesque m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit : 'tu vas mourir, petit humain', mais il ne me faisait pas peur ! J'ai… blablablabla…

Heureusement pour notre pauvre petite Anna, elle n'entendait rien de tout cela !)

Pour l'instant elle était occupée dans par une tâche fastidieuse mais néanmoins capitale : la chasse à la baguette magique. Un genou à terre, tâtonnant le sol autour d'elle, Anna mis enfin la main dessus au bout de quelques secondes. 'Ouf !'

Puis, se laissant guider par le bruit des pas qu'elle distinguait tout près d'elle, la jeune fille rejoignit le cortège des premières années qui se dirigeaient vers le château. La marche fut rapide. Instinctivement, Anna compta le nombre de pas qui séparaient le lac des portes de Poudlard : 361. C'était sa manière à elle de s'orienter depuis qu'elle était aveugle.

Après un court moment d'attente dans l'imposant hall d'entrée du château (qui résonnait beaucoup trop au goût de Anna, sensible aux bruits par nature et parce qu'elle avait ce sens particulièrement développé), les élèves furent enfin introduits dans la Grande Salle.

La jeune fille en avait lu de très nombreuses descriptions et bien qu'elle ne pouvait voir la pièce, elle se la représentait très bien mentalement : le plafond figurant un ciel, les quatre tables correspondant aux quatre maisons, présidées par la table du personnel enseignant avec l'aimable Albus Dumbledore au milieu, les centaines de bougies allumées … Il sembla même à la jeune fille qu'un courant d'air froid passait près d'elle : était-ce Nick-quasi-sans-tête, Peeves, le Baron sanglant ? À en juger par les cris d'effrois de ses voisins, Anna misa sur le Baron sanglant… Bref, malgré sa cécité, Anna, comme n'importe quelle personne qui pénétrait pour la première fois dans la Grande Salle, pouvait aisément en ressentir tout le charme. Finalement, n'était-ce le froid qui la glaçait, bien que les cheminées avaient été admirablement alimentées grâce au soin des elfes de maison, l'excitation reprenait le dessus chez la jeune sorcière. Ses malheurs étaient déjà oubliés (du moins momentanément !).

Le professeur McGonagall, la femme à la voix sèche et autoritaire qui s'était présentée à eux dans le hall, conduisit Anna et les premières années à travers les tables. Le brouhaha des éclats de voix, assourdissant au moment de l'arrivée des nouveaux dans la Grande Salle, n'était plus maintenant qu'une mer de murmures : provenant de toutes parts, très nombreux et finalement tout aussi bruyants.

Alors qu'elle passait à côté de la table des Gryffondor, Anna reconnu la voix d'Hermione Granger :

- _Secohabit_ !

L'instant d'après, les vêtements d'Anna étaient à nouveau secs, chauds et confortables. Une main pressa furtivement son bras et Ginny Weasley lui chuchota rapidement à l'oreille :

- N'ai pas peur, Anna, tout va bien se passer ! Je suis sûre que tu seras à Gryffondor avec nous !

Maintenant, toute réchauffée qu'elle était par le sort d'Hermione et par ces marques d'affection, Anna se sentait vraiment beaucoup mieux. De plus, bien qu'elle se concentrait sur celle-ci, nulle part elle n'entendait la voix du terrible professeur Rogue. Anna adressa un petit sourire de gratitude en direction des deux jeunes filles gryffondor.

Quand elle heurta le dos du jeune garçon qui marchait devant elle et qui émit un mécontent et sonore 'Ouille !', Anna sut qu'ils avaient atteint le milieu de la Grande Salle.

Il y eut des bruits, comme des raclements sur le sol qu'Anna ne savait comment interpréter. De pressants : _- chut !, mais chut ! ça va commencer_ , se faisaient entendre de toutes parts.

La cérémonie de la réparation allait commencer. Soudain, provoquant un violent sursaut chez Anna, une voix étrange et un peu nasillarde, claironna à tue tête rompant le silence ambiant :

_« Il y a déjà bien longtemps de cela_

_ce cher Gryffondor m'ensorcela,_

_je suis le choixpeau magique_

_et ma fonction unique_

_est de procéder à la répartition_

_des nouveaux élèves dans une des quatre maisons._

_À Gryffondor vont ceux_

_dont le cœur est courageux._

_Pouffsouffle accueille dans ses rangs_

_Tous ceux qui travaillent avec acharnement._

_Mais si vous êtes rusé comme un renard,_

_vous rejoindrez Serpentard._

_Enfin, pour les plus intelligents_

_c'est Serdaigle assurément._

_Mais avant d'arriver à la répartition_

_voici d'autres mots de mon invention :_

_bien que rangé dans un placard_

_et toute l'année plongé dans le noir,_

_du monde des sorciers_

_je suis le témoin privilégié,_

_dont j'entends et je sens_

_le danger latent et grandissant._

_Écoutez mon avertissement :_

_En personne n'ayez confiance,_

_ne vous fiez pas aux apparences !_

_Le passé n'est pas toujours passé,_

_le présent il menace périlleusement,_

_et le futur il peux réduire à néant !_

_Ceci jamais n'oubliez !_

_Et que la répartition commence !_

Un murmure d'étonnement parcouru la Grande Salle : apparemment, la chanson avait troublé les élèves des autres années. 'Mais pourquoi ?' pensa Anna. Personnellement, elle la trouvait un peu stupide cette chanson : qu'est-ce que pouvait être le passé s'il n'était pas le passé ? 'N'importe quoi !' Quant à ne pas se fier aux apparences… Anna en savait quelque chose, sur les apparences. Elle aurait pu écrire une dissertation de 50 rouleaux de parchemin, au moins, sur ce sujet ! Elle aurait bien aimé que les élèves (et certains professeurs) réfléchissent sur cette partie de la chanson et fasse le lien avec elle : peut-être qu'elle passerait une meilleure année !!!

Maintenant, le professeur McGonagall, dans un bruit de papier froissé, disait aux nouveaux élèves, toujours debout :

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Lorsque le chapeau annoncera le nom de votre maison, vous irez prendre place à la table correspondante. Je commence : Brain, Thomas !

Non loin de Anna, il y eu un remous parmi les élèves de première année pendant que le fameux Brain, Thomas se frayait un passage vers le choixpeau magique. Après un court instant, la petite voix nasillarde prononça :

- _Poufsouffle !_

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre à l'une des tables sur la gauche de Anna.

- Brownings, Clovis !

- _Gryffondor !_

Tonnerres d'applaudissements.

Et la répartition se poursuivait, laissant une Anna de plus en plus nerveuse. La jeune fille n'avait pas d'idée bien définie quant à la maison qu'elle voulait intégrer : elle était à Poudlard et c'était tout ce qui comptait !

- Ibrahim, Isabella !

- _Poufsouffle !_

Non, ce qui terrifiait tellement Anna c'était d'être exposée à tous les regards…

- Jones, Anna !

Timidement, Anna s'approcha. Le professeur McGonagall la guida jusqu'à un petit tabouret. Une pression de sa main sur son épaule lui intima de s'y assoire. Enfin, elle la coiffa le fameux chapeau magique.

- _Tiens, tiens, une cinquième année !_

Anna sursauta, 'le chapeau lui parlait !!!'

- _Bien sur que je parle… Voyons voir… Difficile à ton âge… Ton caractère est déjà formé. De l'intelligence, beaucoup d'imagination… Dans quelle maison te vois tu aller ?_

'Je ne sais pas'

- _Vraiment ! Sais-tu que j'ai déjà envoyé tous les membres de ta famille à Serpentard ?_

'QUOI !!! Ma famille ?' Bien qu'Anna avait prétendu devant sa grand-tante et toutes les personnes qui le lui demandaient qu'elle voulait aller à Poudlard pour obtenir ses BUSEs et à la limite se faire des amis de son âge, ça n'était pas sa raison profonde. Non, Anna souhaitait ardemment apprendre des choses sur sa mère et sur son père qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Sur les conditions de sa naissance. Toutes ces choses que sa grand-tante lui cachait depuis trop longtemps. À Poudlard, point névralgique du monde sorcier, Anna comptait bien assouvir sa quête de ses origines. Et voilà que ce chapeau stupide lui parlait de sa famille !

- _Eh ! Surveille tes pensées, mademoiselle ! Je ne suis pas stupide !_

'Envoie moi à Serpentard, envoie à Serpentard, envoie moi à Serpentard'

- _Serpentard ? Tu es sûre ? Ma foi, pourquoi pas ?_

'Merci'

- _Bon alors ça sera : SERPENTARD !_

Quand Anna retira le choixpeau, un sourire victorieux se dessinait sur ses lèvres…

* * *

_(Changement du point de vue...)_

_- Jones, Anna !_

_- SERPENTARD !_

- QUOI !!!

Un même cri de surprise s'échappa de la bouche de Harry, Ginny, Neville et Hermione, tandis que Ron haussait les épaules, indifférent à cette nouvelle.

QUOI ! La timide, la sympathique et aveugle Anna, à Serpentard ? Harry avait beaucoup de mal à y croire. Certes, son allure était inquiétante, presque sinistre, mais son cœur ne l'était pas pour autant ! 'Je rêve ou le choixpeau magique a bien parlé de ne pas se fier aux apparences ?' Et lui, alors ! Que faisait-il ce vilain bout de cuir racorni ? Il envoyait une pauvre innocente directement dans la fosse aux lions… ou plutôt dans la cage aux serpents ! En l'espace d'un après-midi, la jeune fille s'était déjà mise à dos Malfoy et Rogue ! Elle allait avoir la vie dure…

Pourtant, en ce moment même, Harry regardait Anna se diriger maladroitement vers la table des Serpentard et s'y asseoir sous les regards méprisants de ses nouveaux compagnons de maison : et elle souriait comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie ! Vraiment bizarre cette fille… Mais après tout, c'était une serpentarde, maintenant…

'GGGrrrrrrrhhhhhhh…………..'

'Que ! Quoi ! Un troll !!! Où ???'

'Mais, non, idiot…'

À en juger par les bruits disgracieux et sonores qui s'échappaient de l'estomac de Ron, Harry n'était pas le seul à être affamé. Tout deux se lancèrent un malheureux sourire de compréhension.

La répartition venait enfin de s'achever avec : Zanzu, Aral ! _Serpentard !_

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, imposant le silence à tous :

- Mes chers enfants, adressons d'abord la bienvenue à tous les nouveaux !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la Grande Salle. 'Et, maintenant, le festin', pria intérieurement Harry. Ils avaient déjà tellement de retard !

- Mais avant de goûter aux succulents mets préparés pour nous par les elfes de maison

'Argh… et en plus il en rajoute ! J'ai encore plus faim maintenant qu'il a parlé des succulents mets ! Ah, ailes de poulet, gelée de pommes de terres, confitures … '

'GGGGRRRRHHHH…. '

'Oui, moi aussi Ron'

- … Forêt Interdite sera très sévèrement puni. Et je préviens d'or et déjà qu'il n'y aura pas d'exceptions…, continuait Dumbledore, son regard perçant désagréablement fixé sur Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Harry n'aima pas du tout cela. En fait, depuis quelque temps, beaucoup de choses chez le directeur lui déplaisaient…

- En raison de la gravité des événements extérieurs, vous devez comprendre que le personnel enseignant et moi-même pourrions, en cas de désobéissance, décider du renvoi immédiat du fautif, continuait Dumbledore.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, afin que chacun prenne pleinement conscience de la gravité de ses paroles.

- Pour les mêmes motifs, je suis également au regret de vous dire que les sorties à Pré-au-Lard seront suspendues jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Cette fois-ci, les élèves manifestèrent bruyamment leur mécontentement. Mais, d'un geste majestueux des bras, le directeur ramena encore une fois le silence :

- S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !, un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres du professeur Dumbledore. Oui, je sais que nombres d'entre vous sont très déçus, c'est bien naturel. Aussi sachez que les professeurs et moi-même avons déjà pensé à quelques… quelques compensations en retour. Tout au long de l'année seront organisées des réjouissances auxquelles tout le monde pourra prendre part.

Des murmures intrigués coururent parmi toutes les tables.

- De quoi il parle à ton avis ?, lui demanda silencieusement Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules : 'Je n'en sais rien'

- J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer dès aujourd'hui le premier événement qui égayera l'année scolaire : à l'occasion d'Halloween, un concours du meilleur déguisement aura lieu. Et les gagnants seront bien récompensés…

Des _Bravo ! Bravo !_ jaillirent de toutes parts. Les applaudissements fusèrent à la table des Gryffondor, tout autour de Harry. Décidément, le vieux sorcier trouvait toujours un moyen de les étonner.

- Ah, une dernière chose avant de nous mettre à manger.

L'euphorie provoquée par l'annonce du concours d'Halloween baissa d'un cran : quoi, ils n'allaient pas encore manger !

- Laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal : le professeur Wilhemina Euphémia Méphista, reprit Dumbledore.

- C'est une femme ! (Dixit Harry)

- Elle est noire ! (Dixit Ron)

La seconde d'après, Harry fut gratifié d'un aimable coup de pied au tibia de la part de Ginny, tandis que le 'Ouille' de Ron indiqua à Harry qu'Hermione lui avait fait connaître le même sort. Les deux filles regardaient leurs deux amis avec un air assassin.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas méchant, c'est juste que c'est la première fois…, tenta de se justifier Ron.

- Pffff…, non mais vraiment Ron…

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué que deux chaises étaient inoccupées aux côtés de Dumbledore. Y prenaient à présent place le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Rogue. Tous les deux étaient habillés comme s'ils venaient du dehors, visiblement mouillés et pour le professeur Rogue, très visiblement très irrité. Quand le directeur se tourna vers lui, Rogue hocha la tête en un discret signe d'assentiment.

- Je parie qu'ils se sont occupés du calamar géant, leur dit Hermione avec son esprit-de-déduction-aussi-rapide-qu'un-Eclair-de-feu.

Le professeur Flitwick se pencha légèrement vers Rogue pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard. Harry se rendit compte qu'il fixait intensément Anna. La jeune fille, assise à l'écart des autres élèves, se tortilla alors sur son bout de banc, inconfortable. 'Ma parole, pensa Harry, elle sent son regard !'. Et effectivement, à la même seconde, Anna leva ses yeux aveugles vers la table des professeurs. 'Elle a vraiment un sixième sens !'. Sur le visage de Rogue, l'irritation tourna à l'exaspération. 'Argh !!! Par Merlin, pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui hérite de cette attardée dégoûtante ?', Harry pouvait presque deviner les pensées du professeur des potions. Cet échange silencieux n'avait duré qu'une demi seconde, tout au plus, mais le jeune garçon se sentit mal à l'aise de l'avoir surprit. Il sous-entendait trop de choses…

Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore continuait son discours :

- Le professeur Méphista assurera également les cours de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Le coup de coude qu'Hermione décrocha à Harry le tira de ses rêveries. Encore une fois Hagrid était absent le jour de la rentrée… Harry n'était pas vraiment inquiet à son sujet, il suffirait d'attendre le lendemain et de demander de ses nouvelles à un professeur. Après, on verrait…

- Le professeur Méphista nous vient d'Afrique, et plus précisément du Zaïre. Et je sais qu'elle a apporté tout spécialement pour vous plusieurs espèces de son beau pays. Enfin, vous découvrirez bien vite cela.

Et maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire : Bon appétit !

Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comme par magie (ben, en fait, c'est de la magie…), les succulents mets tant attendus apparurent enfin sur les tables. Le jus de citrouille coulait à flot. Pendant quelques minutes, toute discussion se révéla impossible tant les bouches des jeunes gens, avides de nourriture, étaient pleines. Puis, à mesure que les appétits se rassasiaient, le dialogue reprenait aux différentes tables.

- Est-ce que ça va, Ginny ? demanda Harry à sa voisine, visiblement préoccupée.

- Non, je me fais du souci. Vous ne trouvez pas bizarre que Luna ne soit pas là ?

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville, avec un parfait synchronisme, tournèrent la tête vers la table des Serdaigle : en effet, Luna Lovegood ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Et elle n'était pas non plus dans le Poudlard Express, continua Ginny.

- Peut-être qu'elle a oublié de se réveiller ce matin, proposa Harry.

- Harry, je te rappelle que le Poudlard Express part à 15 heures de l'après midi. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas son genre de rater la rentrée, lui répondit Hermione, acerbe.

- Peut-être qu'elle a changé de collège, hasarda Neville. Pourtant, dans la lettre qu'elle m'a envoyée cet été, elle n'en parlait pas…

- Non. Elle est venue nous rendre visite au Terrier, au mois d'août. Maman l'avait invitée avec son père …

Harry tiqua : quoi, Luna Lovegood avait eu le droit de partager une journée avec la famille Weasley et pas lui ? 'Oui, mais Luna n'est un danger pour personne. Elle n'a pas Voldemort aux trousses, elle ! ' lui rappela charitablement sa conscience.

- Nous sommes voisins, expliqua Ron à Neville, les Lovegood habitent au nord de la colline Têtafouine et nous au sud. Malheureusement, le jour où ils sont venus, Percy s'est amené au Terrier pour faire ses excuses à la famille. Maman était dans tous ses états ! Toute la maison était sans dessus dessous ! Je pense que Luna et son père n'ont pas passé une très bonne journée…

- Ne dis pas ça, Ron. Tu sais bien que Luna était ravie de venir. Et de te voir…

Ron rougit légèrement, mais le brusque mouvement qu'Hermione fit en reposant son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table détourna l'attention sur elle. Qui était aussi rouge que Ron. Harry connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments de Ron pour Hermione. Quant à celle-ci, il était prêt à parier qu'elle éprouvait la même chose pour le rouquin. Sa soudaine rougeur tendait à le prouver. Mais chacun des deux seraient morts cent fois plutôt que d'avouer à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait !

Réflexion faite, Harry se dit que ce soir ils se conduisaient bizarrement. C'est-à-dire, plus bizarrement encore que d'habitude. Ça avait commencé dans le Poudlard Express, après leur retour de la réunion des préfets : ils ne se parlaient presque plus, évitaient le regard de l'autre et surtout, ils semblaient redouter de se toucher. Harry nota mentalement d'aller voir Ron pour lui demander des explications.

Quoi que ce n'était peut-être pas ses affaires… Non, il attendrait que son ami vienne lui en parler, ça serait beaucoup mieux !

Le repas des Gryffondor se poursuivit dans cette atmosphère détendue, malgré la conduite étrange de Hermione et de Ron. Ce dernier et Ginny racontèrent à Harry et aux autres le retour de Percy. Depuis que le Ministère de la Magie et notamment que Cornélius Fudge avaient reconnu publiquement l'intégrité des dires de Dumbledore concernant Voldemort, Percy n'avait plus de raisons d'être brouillé avec les Weasley. Très dignement, il avait faire son mea culpa devant ses parents, ses frères et sa sœur, reconnaissant qu'il s'était mal comporté envers eux tous.

Ron, contrairement à Ginny qui semblait comblée de bonheur du retournement de Percy, était plus réticent. Le jeune garçon n'était pas prêt de pardonner à son frère tout le mal qu'il avait fait à sa famille l'année passée : leur père avait failli mourir des suites d'une morsure de serpent et Percy n'était même pas venu le voir à l'hôpital. Leur mère en avait eu le cœur brisé. Certes, on pouvait qualifier le comportement de Ron de rancunier, mais ça n'était pas Harry qui l'en blâmerait : il avait encore sur le cœur une certaine lettre que Percy avait adressé à Ron…

Puis, ce fut l'heure de rentrer se coucher dans les tours. Ils étaient tous bien fatigués.

- Mr Potter ! J'aimerai vous parler un instant. Veillez me suivre, s'il vous plait !

Déjà le professeur McGonagall tournait les talons, indiquant clairement à Harry qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui emboîter le pas. Elle lança encore, par-dessus son épaule :

- Quant vous, miss Granger et Mr Weasley, allez attendre Mr Potter dans votre salle commune. Je ne vais pas le manger et je vous promets qu'il sera vite de retour !

McGonagall marchait vite, de son habituelle allure féline. Elle fit entrer Harry dans son bureau.

- Asseyez-vous, Potter.

Elle-même prit place dans son fauteuil derrière sa table de travail déjà bien encombrée. 'Les professeurs ne prennent donc jamais de vacances ?'

- Bon, j'imagine que vous devinez pourquoi nous sommes là ?

- …

- Bien ! Comme vous le savez sûrement, miss Angelina Johnson nous a quitté l'année passée. Mr Potter, je vous propose de reprendre son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

- …

- Selon moi, vous êtes le plus qualifié pour cela. Et… et le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même pensons qu'ainsi vous aurez de quoi vous occuper l'esprit.

- …

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Mr Potter, dites quelque chose ! Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ?

- Je… je suis juste un peu surpris, c'est tout…

- Et…

- Et je pense que c'est vraiment une très très bonne idée !

Le cœur de Harry s'était remis à battre normalement dans sa poitrine. Pendant tout le discours du professeur McGonagall il avait craint qu'elle ne revienne sur ses mots et dise que tout cela n'était qu'une bonne blague.

Lui, capitaine de l'équipe !

- Bon, je vois que vous redevenez vous-même, c'est bien. Et je vous préviens, vous n'avez pas intérêt à ne faire regretter mon choix, Potter…

Au fait, le directeur me charge également de vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de A.D cette année.

- Mais, mais pourquoi ?

- ça, vous en discuterez avec lui. Cependant, je pense que les combats, la guerre… doivent rester en dehors de cette école aussi longtemps que possible. Et c'est également l'avis du directeur. Vous m'avez bien compris, n'est-ce pas, Mr Potter ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Parfait. Vous pouvez y aller maintenant.

Harry se leva de sa chaise, en direction de la porte. Maintenant, le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'une envie : se retrouver dans son lit pour réfléchir à tous les événements de la journée.

- Hum… Potter, attendez ! Félicitation pour vos BUSEs ! Je suis… hum… fière de vous. Et hum… _quelqu'un_ d'autre l'aurait été également, vous savez ?

McGonagall lui souriait ! Mais Harry, qui avait saisi l'allusion à son parrain, se sentit soudainement irrité : comment pouvait-elle savoir ce que pensait Sirius puisqu'il était mort ?

- Euh… merci.

Et Harry regagna sa tour.

Mais, une fois étendu dans son lit, Harry ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Tout était calme, trop calme peut-être. Malgré les rideaux tirés, il entendait les ronflements de ses compagnons de dortoir et la pleine lune déversait une pâle lumière dans la chambre. Cependant, le jeune garçon avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement.

D'abord, Harry était heureux que les vacances soient finies. Le premier mois chez les Dursley avait été un enfer. Sa seule compensation était de penser aux visages mortifiés de son oncle et de sa tante quand l'assistante sociale était venue leur rendre visite pour parler de Dudley. Durant l'année passée, son cousin s'était fait renvoyé de trois écoles différentes pour : 'violences sur plus jeunes que soi', 'propos injurieux', 'attentes à la pudeur'… Finalement le seul établissement qui acceptait de prendre Dudley à la rentrée était… le Centre pour jeunes délinquants de Saint-Brutus ! Harry qui épiait l'entretien, en était presque mort à force de rire ! Mais cela n'avait pas incité à rendre les Dursley plus tendres avec lui, au contraire.

Puis, Harry avait passé le mois d'août avec Hermione et ses parents. Les Granger étaient des gens absolument adorables, compréhensifs et surtout ils chérissaient leur fille unique. Ainsi, après que le professeur Dumbledore leur ait expliqué les risques qu'ils encouraient à prendre Harry avec eux, ils avaient cédé aux supplications d'Hermione. Pendant un mois, tous les quatre avaient sillonné les routes de France, comme une vraie petite famille moldue. Harry avait ramené un énorme sac de bonbons non sorciers à Ron (en se cachant des Granger, dentistes, pour qui les sucreries étaient pire que Voldemort en personne !). À la vitesse où son ami avait avalé Marshmallows, calissons, fraises tagada et autres Carambars, Harry était sûr qu'à l'avenir Ron réfléchirait avant de dire que les bonbons moldus étaient 'bizarres, moches et pas marrants' (sous-entendez, pas magiques)…

Ce mois avec Hermione avait été assez amusant (sauf quand la jeune fille l'avait forcée à réviser ses cours de potion, de sortilège et de métamorphose ! Harry avait cependant tenu bon pour ceux d'Histoire de la magie !).

Malgré tout, Harry était content de revenir enfin dans le monde sorcier et de revoir ses amis.

Poudlard… Pendant cet été, il avait pris conscience qu'il considérait le collège comme sa maison.

Ginny… Tout l'été, ils avaient correspondu. Étrangement, de toutes les personnes qui lui avaient écrites dès le début des vacances (et, jamais Harry n'avait eu autant de courrier : Ron et Hermione bien sur, mais également Neville, Luna qui lui avait envoyé une photo d'elle avec un Ronflack Cornu, Lupin, Maugrey, Dumbledore, Hagrid…), seule Ginny avait réussi à apaiser un peu sa colère et le désespoir qui lui étreignait le cœur depuis la mort de Sirius. Elle seule ne lui demandait pas à tout bout de champ comment il allait… Elle avait une sorte de don pour deviner quand il avait envie de parler de lui ou au contraire, de se changer les idées. Harry n'avait pas résisté à la tentation : il lui avait révélé la prophétie (sur un parchemin magique qu'il avait ensorcelé tout spécialement pour qu'elle seule puisse le lire). Ça n'était peut-être pas très prudent, mais il s'était ensuite sentit soulagé d'un poids énorme.

De retour à Poudlard, le jeune garçon était un peu perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment comment se comporter avec Ginny : elle en savait tant sur lui, et en même temps si peu…

Les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent. Peut-être que le sommeil allait enfin venir…

… de plus, il se sentait un peu coupable à son égard : dans leurs lettres, il avait été plus souvent question de lui, de ses états d'âme à lui, que de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait même pas écrit que Percy était venu s'excuser…

La jeune fille était encore un grand mystère pour Harry. Si douce…

Aaaaaahhhhhhh (grand bâillement de Harry)

Son esprit vagabondait maintenant au seuil de l'inconscience.

…

Ron et Hermione étaient toujours égaux à eux même. Toujours aussi aveugles.

…

Finalement, Harry s'aperçu qu'il était bel et bien en train de s'endormir…

…

_Aveugle_… La dernière pensée lucide de Harry, avant qu'il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée, alla à Anna… Projetée dans les airs au bout d'un tentacule géant… La pauvre…

Harry dormait.

* * *

_Courir._

_Courir._

_Courir toujours plus vite._

_Courir toujours plus loin._

_Le sol caillouteux défile à toute vitesse sous mes pieds._

_Ils sont à mes trousses, je les sens tout proches de moi…_

_Oh, j'ai si peur… Que vont-ils me faire, ceux qui me traquent comme un animal ?_

_Ah ! Je chute dans le noir, douloureusement, longuement…_

_A terre. Tout est si sombre. Si froid. Si vide. Ici… tout est vide. Pas un arbre, pas de route, pas de bruits. Je suis dans le néant…_

_Le ciel aussi est vide. La lune ! La lune ! Où est la lune ?_

_Mon cœur s'emballe à nouveau. Envie de crier. Envie de pleurer. Où est la lune ??? Le ciel aussi est mort…_

_Peur. Froid. Je ne peux plus me relever ! Cloué au sol._

_Dans le ciel enfin, la lune. Sanglante… La lune est rouge, elle suinte de sang !!!_

_Horreur. Ce n'est pas la lune. Deux yeux, terrifiants, dans le ciel._

_Mon dieu ! Aidez-moi !!!_

_Là bas. Quelqu'un. Il me fait signe. Il est si loin…_

_Je rampe._

_Je tends ma main. Attrapez ma main, je vous en prie !_

_Aaahhh !!! Ma main, ma main est pleine de sang !_

_J'ai tué quelqu'un ! Je ne m'en souviens pas !_

_Non ! Non ! C'est mon sang. Il coule de ma poitrine. Essuyer, essuyer tout ce sang… Je ne veux plus le voir ! Mais il y en a partout sur moi ! Je ne peux plus voir ! Mes yeux ! Ma bouche ! Il y en a dans ma bouche !!! Je vais me noyer !_

_Mon… dieu… peux… plus… respirer…_

_L'homme, là bas… Non, ne partez pas ! Attendez moi ! S'il vous plait…_

_À l'aide !!!!!!!!!!!!_

Réveil en sursaut, enroulé dans des draps vert et argent. Le corps en sueur. Les sens affolés. Hyperventilation. Les larmes roulent sur mes joues. Pas de sang. Pas une goutte de sang sur moi. 'Encore ce fichu cauchemar !'. Un hurlement de frustration s'échappe de mes lèvres. 'Putain !'. Coup de poing à l'oreiller. 'Putain, pourquoi encore, pourquoi moi ?'

Le cadran lumineux de mon horloge de chevet indique : 0h32.

J'écoute. Tout autour de moi le dortoir est calme. La pleine lune déverse sa lumière blanche dans la chambre, à travers les rideaux verts. Heureusement j'ai insonorisé mon lit avant de me coucher. Au cas ou… Au cas ou… Je fais ce genre de rêves depuis le début de l'été. Depuis que mon très cher père est retenu prisonnier à Azkaban. Depuis qu'il y est torturé, mentalement et aussi physiquement. Mon père, l'intouchable…

Je ne me souviens déjà plus de mon cauchemar. C'est toujours comme ça. Ne reste que la peur et le dégoût. Dégoût d'avoir eu peur. Un Malfoy n'a jamais peur… Un Malfoy ne pleure pas… Ils vont payer pour tout ça, ces chiens galeux à la solde du vieux fou ! Payer pour mon père. Surtout _lui_, _il_ va payer …

Demain j'irai voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle me donne une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Ça ne peut pas continuer. Ça ne doit pas continuer.

Demain, de toute façon, tout va changer. C'est le début. L'Initiation.

Un sourire glacial aux lèvres, le jeune homme se rendormit.

* * *

Une petite review mes chéris ? Merci...


	3. Pauvre petite serpentarde!

_N/A: Voilà, comme promis la suite de 3 destins, 3 cicatrices... Je suis désolée pour les quelques jours de retard... Mais, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! _

Réponses aux reviews: 

Merci à Missannie: Tu es étonnée qu'Anna se retrouve à Serpentard... Mais tu vas bientôt découvrir que ce n'est pas une sainte, loin de là ! Quand au rapprochement Anna/Draco, hum... il y en a bien un dans ce chapitre, mais je suis pas sûre que c'est dans le sens que tu l'entendais... lol... Je te laisse juger par toi même.

Merci aussi à Csame: Contente que tu apprécie la chanson du Choixpeau (je l'avais pas mal travaillée). Tu dis que le Zaïre n'existe plus qu'il a été remplacé par le Congo? Hum, il me semble que c'est le contraire en fait... Enfin, on s'en fout, ce qui compte c'est que tu aimes ma fic'. Bonne lecture!

_Ah oui, encore un dernier mot: Pénélope Parkinson n'est pas Pansy, je ne me suis pas trompée... C'est sa cousine... lol_

_Encore un tout dernier mot (c'est promis, y en a plus après): la chanson dans la douche n'est pas de moi, mais de William Sheller..._

**Chapitre 3 : Pauvre petite serpentarde !**

Ce fut le froid qui réveilla Anna alors que l'horloge magique de la salle commune des Serpentard sonnait 6 heures dans un macabre bruit de ferraille. Hier, quelqu'un avait complaisamment expliqué à la jeune fille que c'était en fait une guillotine trafiquée qui donnait l'heure : à chaque fois qu'elle sonnait, le couperet tombait sur un billot vide, dans un grand écho métallique. 'Charmant' avait-elle alors pensé. 'me demande si parfois ils mettent quelque chose sur le billot...' Après une petite réflexion sur le sujet et quelques heures passées parmi les serpentard, Anna en avait conclu qu'ils en seraient bien capables...

- Atchoum !!!

'Et voilà, je me suis enrhumée ! La poisse !', morigéna-t-elle intérieurement, en s'asseyant sur son lit. 'Et ces fichus cachots n'arrangent rien !'. Déjà, à cause des incessants courants d'air froids qui traversaient les dortoirs des élèves, Anna commençait à regretter son choix d'intégrer Serpentard.

- Aaatchoum !!!

Immobile, l'oreille aux aguets, elle écouta attentivement si ses éternuements intempestifs n'avaient pas réveillé l'une de ses camardes de chambre. Non. Aucun bruit. Juste le martèlement régulier de la pluie sur les fenêtres et le sifflement des bourrasques de vent qui faisaient frémir les rideaux.

'De toue façon, j'pourrais crever sous leurs yeux qu'elles n'en auraient rien à faire...', pensa la jeune fille, amère. En effet, (et c'était la seconde raison qui lui faisait regretter son choix, avec les courants d'air), Anna avait bien vite constaté qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue chez les serpentard. Dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été ravis d'accueillir la jeune aveugle parmi eux était un doux euphémisme... La veille, pendant le repas et puis dans les dortoirs, la jeune fille avait dû subir leur mépris et leurs sarcasmes. Au mieux, ils répondaient à ses questions avec une totale indifférence. Et si, à tout hasard, il était venu à l'esprit de quelques uns de lui témoigner un semblant d'amitié, ils en auraient été bien vite dissuadés par les regards pleins de rancœur que Draco Malfoy et Severus Rogue lui jetaient.

- Atchoum !!!

Anna repensa, un petit sourire douloureux sur les lèvres, à ce que lui avait dit l'une des filles de son dortoir, qui s'était présentée à elle sous le nom de Pénélope Parkinson :

- Ma chère Anna, avait-elle commencée de sa voix mielleuse et haut perchée, ma chère Anna, il ne faut pas nous en vouloir, mais... Tu sais, ici, à Serpentard, on n'a pas l'habitude des _gens comme toi_... qui... enfin, tu vois, n'est-ce pas ?

Autour d'elles deux, les rires mesquins des autres filles avaient fusé. Anna, elle, bouillait intérieurement. 'Par Merlin ! Mais ces gens n'ont donc jamais vu d'aveugle de leur vie ?!? C'est pas possible !!! Me tape d'abord Malfoy dans le train, puis Rogue dans le parc et enfin ces hystériques !!! C'est pas moi qui ait un problème, c'est eux !!!'

Cela dit, reconnaissons qu'Anna partageait au moins un point commun avec ces serpentard qu'elle commençait déjà à détester : la MAUVAISE FOI. En effet, chose qu'elle savait très bien et qu'elle aurait dû admettre en toute bonne foi, c'est que justement NON, il n'y avait pas de sorciers aveugles. Ou si peu... De toutes façons, les sangs purs de Serpentard ne comptaient sûrement pas les minorités sorcières parmi leurs connaissances... Donc, il était fort probable qu'ils n'aient jamais rencontré d'aveugle de leur vie. En fait, les médicomages venaient à bout de presque tous les cas de cécité, magiques ou non, accidentels ou pas. Mais le 'presque' faisait la différence : pour Anna, ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Bref, c'est le visage brûlant, mais les yeux secs et la langue acérée qu'Anna faisait face à leurs moqueries :

- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là, Pénélope ?, demanda-t-elle à son adversaire (qui soit dit en passant devait bien faire 15 centimètres de plus qu'elle).

- Oh, ben, tu sais bien... quoi ! répondit une autre fille gloussante, appelée Maddy Brooks. Après quelques secondes celle-ci ajouta encore :

- Une nullité comme toi, qui tombe dans le lac dès son arrivée..., elle se fit songeuse, comme si elle se repassait la scène, incrédule. On était sûres que tu irais à Poufsouffle !

Cela sonnait clairement aux oreilles d'Anna comme une insulte. 'Argh ! Mais en quoi était-ce déshonorant d'aller à Poufsouffle ?'. Qu'avait dit le choixpeau magique à ce sujet ? '_Ceux qui travaillent avec acharnement_...' 'Bof' Où était le mal ? Comment pouvait-on répondre à une injure dont on ne comprenait pas le sens ?

Donc, malgré toutes ces remarques blessantes, Anna avait préférée ne pas envenimer les choses dès le premier soir et faire profil bas... De plus, la jeune fille ne se considérait pas comme particulièrement courageuse (sinon, c'est à Gryffondor qu'elle aurait été envoyée !) et n'avait aucune envie que la situation dégénère en guerre ouverte – auquel cas, elle savait qu'elle serait la perdante - : les autres étaient plus nombreuses. En plus, elles, elles pouvaient voir... En cas de bagarre, l'espérance de vie d'Anna descendrait rapidement au dessous de : 1 minute et pas une de plus !

Et puis, Anna savait d'où venait cette hostilité à son égard. Pénélope Parkinson et Maddy Brooks (meneuses des filles serpentardes de cinquième année), ainsi que deux de leurs amies : Pandora Blair et Ivy Withe partageaient le même dortoir depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire depuis quatre années. C'est pourquoi elles avaient vu d'un mauvais œil qu'on leur impose Anna pour la seule et unique raison qu'il n'y avait de place que dans leur chambre...

'poufffff...'

Anna soupira. Elle avait mal à la tête rien qu'à penser à ces filles et aux problèmes futurs qu'elles lui causeraient. Ou peut-être était-ce le rhume ?

La jeune fille se tortilla sur son lit, soudainement inconfortable : la veille, épuisée physiquement et moralement, elle s'était écroulée de sommeil sur son lit, toute habillée, sans même prendre le temps de rabattre les couvertures sur elle. Maintenant, ses vêtements étaient tous froissés et ...

Horreur !!! Sacrilège !!! Damnation !!! Anna dû se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Ses cheveux, ses cheveux avaient une très forte, mais alors vraiment très forte odeur de poisson !!! Par Merlin, ils sentaient le _calamar_ !!!

D'un bond, Anna se mit debout. Hier soir, elle avait pris soin de repérer la salle de bain qui jouxtait le dortoir des cinquièmes années. Ce matin, une bonne douche chaude lui ferait le plus grand bien. Quelques minutes et quelques tâtonnements plus tard, la jeune fille entrait dans une cabine de douche, avec pour seul 'vêtement' son précieux pendentif qui ne la quittait jamais.

- _La la la, la la la... Dans l'orage... d'une forêt sans âge... aux abords du Poitou... A l'hiver où je vivais chez vous..._

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Anna avait toujours aimé fredonner sous sa douche. Un moyen comme un autre de se libérer l'esprit... Et puis elle trouvait que sa voix était assez jolie...

- _J'ai vu le visage... d'une enfant sauvage... qui portait un bijou... Les yeux verts noyés de cheveux roux... la la la, la la la la la_

Il s'agissait d'une berceuse que sa grand-tante lui chantait quant elle était petite. Après l'accident, Anna avait longtemps eût des nuits difficiles, peuplées d'horribles cauchemars. Cette berceuse avait le don de calmer et de rassurer l'enfant qu'elle était alors... Étrange qu'elle lui vienne aux lèvres maintenant : Anna n'y avait pas repensé depuis longtemps (et ça faisait bien plus longtemps encore que sa grand-tante ne lui avait pas chanté...)

- _Elle avait l'âge... des vagabondages... pieds sur les cailloux... Les hivers où viennent boire les loups... la la la, la la la_

Tout en chantonnant, Anna frottait énergiquement ses longs cheveux avec un shampooing à la mûre, se demandant si elle allait devoir recourir à la magie pour en faire partir l'odeur. Finalement ce ne fût pas nécessaire. 'Tant mieux'. Le jet d'eau chaude sur sa peau acheva de lui rendre sa bonne humeur. S'enroulant dans une épaisse serviette de toilette, la jeune fille sorti prudemment de

- Aaaahhhhh !!!

Le pied de Anna venait de heurter quelque chose qui était à la fois mou et consistant. Et froid. Ça n'était pas un savon, raisonna rapidement la jeune fille, parce que... parce que c'était en train de BOUGER sous son pied !!! Et de s'enrouler autour de sa cheville droite !!!

- Aïe !

En se dégageant brusquement, la chose l'avait... mordue, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de quelque chose de vivant et que très manifestement cette chose avait des dents... 'DES CROCS OUI !!!' Le long de la jambe droite, là où la bête l'avait frappée, Anna ressentie une douleur aigue. Rien qui l'empêcherai de marcher, mais bon ...

Alors que la chose s'éloignait, Anna entendait clairement l'affreux bruit de succion qu'elle faisait en se déplacent sur le sol humide de la salle de bain. 'Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette horreur !!!' Anna était plus mécontente que choquée : après tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la veille, la jeune fille avait largement dépassé son quota de frayeurs... 'Pourquoi toutes les bestioles bizarres s'en prennent-elles à moi ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tant de bestioles en liberté dans cette école ?!? Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette chose ??? '.

- Ah, la poisse !

Anna, sautillant sur sa cheville valide jusqu'à la porte, réfléchissait quant à l'utilité d'aller prévenir quelqu'un qu'un truc mou... un machin tout froid... bref une bestiole qui ressemblait à un serpent (mais qui se déplaçait plus vite, selon ses estimations), traînait dans les douches des filles de cinquième année. Oui, mais prévenir qui ? Le directeur de sa maison ? C'est-à-dire le professeur Rogue ??? 'Mauvaise idée' Et puis, la chose était partie de toute façon, Anna ne l'entendait plus. 'Attend ! Un serpent ? Peut-être que c'est une sorte de mascotte de la maison ? Un animal apprivoisé ?' Un long frisson parcouru l'échine de la jeune fille : avant de prendre une nouvelle douche, elle allait se renseigner...

Quand Anna revint enfin dans son dortoir, sur la pointe des pieds et habillée de propre, tout était encore très silencieux. Personne ne semblait avoir entendu son hurlement. Ou, dans le cas contraire, personne ne s'en était soucié. Son pied ne la faisait plus vraiment souffrir. Il faudrait juste qu'elle évite de s'appuyer trop dessus en marchant... Même son rhume semblait lui laisser un peu de répit : son mal de tête s'était atténué et grâce à la douche, ses sinus s'étaient momentanément débouchés.

Cependant, ce fut une pensée d'un autre genre qui ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Anna venait de calculer qu'il ne devait pas être plus de 7 heures, qu'aujourd'hui c'était dimanche et donc, qu'elle disposait d'au moins deux heures avant que les autres ne se réveillent à leur tour.

'Super !' Bien qu'elle fût aveugle, et malgré tous les préjugés sur ce sujet, Anna avait toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement actif qui détestait par-dessus ne rien faire... Et justement, ce matin, plusieurs petites choses demandaient à ce qu'Anna s'occupe d'elles.

'D'abord, s'orienter dans la chambre'

Quiconque aurait vu Anna se promener à travers le dortoir, faire le tour des lits à baldaquins, palper les murs, tâter l'emplacement des fenêtres... en aurait conclu que la jeune fille n'avait décidément pas un comportement rationnel et encore moins rassurant.

'Ah Ah !!! Je le savais bien !', Anna réprima un petit cri de victoire. Elle venait enfin de localiser la vaste cheminée qui occupait tout un pant du mur : le feu y était presque mourrant. Pas étonnant qu'il fasse si froid ! 'Par Merlin ! Pourquoi ces stupides elfes de maison ne passent pas s'en occuper ? C'est leur boulot, quand même !' 'Remarque, c'est peut-être pas une bonne idée pour eux de venir ici alors que les élèves y sont aussi... Me d'mande... l'horloge-guillotine...' La jeune fille frissonna en sortant sa baguette magique de sa poche et murmura :

- _Ravivo _!

Instantanément, de grandes flammes voraces vinrent lécher ses mains, qu'elle tenait au dessus de l'âtre. 'Mmmm...' C'était si agréable de se sentir au chaud alors que dehors les éléments se déchaînaient toujours ! Exprimant tout haut les pensées muettes d'Anna, une des filles gémit doucement dans son sommeil. 'De frustration ou de plaisir ?', se demanda Anna, narquoise.

Rangeant sa baguette, elle continua son inspection de la chambre, grimaçant à chaque fois que ses doigts entraient en contact avec la surface froide et polie d'un miroir. Anna n'aimait pas beaucoup se rappeler combien ceux-ci lui étaient inutiles... Enfin, la jeune fille compta avec application le nombre de pas qui séparait son lit de la porte, son lit des autres lits, la porte des autres lits...

Bref, elle apprivoisait le dortoir pour pouvoir s'y mouvoir plus facilement par la suite. Profitant qu'ils étaient encore déserts, priant pour que le serpent ne soit pas de retour, Anna répéta l'opération dans les couloirs des cachots et dans la salle commune.

Précautionneusement, du bout des doigts, elle examina même la fameuse horloge qui l'intriguait tant. 'Ah... oui, c'est ingénieux comme mécanisme... Aïe !' Anna retira précipitamment sa main : la lame de la guillotine avait été très soigneusement affûtée et elle venait de s'y entailler le pouce ! Mais qui diable prenait le temps de l'aiguiser ? 'Psychopathes !!!'

Au terme de son examen des lieux, Anna avait une idée bien précise de sa nouvelle demeure : de très grandes pièces, assez froides (malgré d'imposantes cheminées en marbre). Les murs de pierre étaient alternativement couverts de riches tapisseries, de tableaux dont elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas voir les motifs, et de miroirs ouvragés. Sur les sols reposaient d'épais tapis moelleux ... En dehors de l'horloge, de quelques chaises et fauteuils ainsi que de deux tables en bois ciré, la salle commune des serpentard semblait plutôt dépouillée. 'C'est parfait !' Moins il y avait de choses qui traînaient un peu partout, moins Anna prenait le risque de trébucher dessus et de tomber. Cette organisation spartiate de l'espace, en lui laissant une latitude de déplacement et de mouvement assez aisée, convenait parfaitement à la jeune fille.

Finalement, l'aménagement des cachots correspondait tout à fait à l'idée qu'Anna se faisait des serpentards : un goût prononcé pour les choses de qualité et le luxe ainsi qu'un certain cynisme de bon aloi, tous deux alliés à un confort discret. En mettant de côté les courants d'air, la toute nouvelle serpentarde jugea que sa toute nouvelle demeure lui plaisait beaucoup (si seulement elle pouvait y habiter seule...). C'était peut-être à contre cœur, mais Anna devait bien s'avouer qu'elle se retrouvait largement dans certaines caractéristiques et certaines valeurs des sepentard...

'Bon ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! Ensuite, il me faut mettre mes affaires en sécurit

... au cas ou ses compagnes de dortoir auraient l'indélicatesse de fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles. Et Anna n'était pas naïve au point de penser qu'elles ne le feraient pas dès qu'elles en auraient l'occasion. En plus, il y avait plusieurs petites choses (de rien du tout...) qu'elle n'était pas censée posséder et encore moins avoir amenées ici, à Poudlard... Heureusement, la jeune fille connaissait quelques sortilèges de sécurité assez puissants, qu'elle utilisa à bon escient sur sa malle et sa penderie. ' Comme ça, personne d'autre que moi ne pourra les ouvrir'

Il était maintenant déjà 8 heures du matin, et il restait encore à Anna une tâche importante à régler : écrire à sa grand-tante. Non pas qu'Anna ne sache pas quoi écrire. C'était plutôt que la jeune fille avait des choses qui lui tenaient très à cœur à demander à sa grand-tante et qu'elle ne savait pas comment les formuler.

Anna s'installa confortablement sur son lit, assise en tailleur, avec deux énormes coussins calés derrière le dos. Maintenant que le feu de la cheminée réchauffait la chambre, on y était vraiment bien... Pas un bruit... La jeune fille sentait ses paupières papillonner... 'Non !' Anna se pinça fort au bras pour se réveiller : il fallait qu'elle écrive. Ça serait trop facile comme prétexte pour ne pas le faire : se rendormir !

Anna plaça son nécessaire à correspondance sur ses genoux, sortit une grande feuille de parchemin satinée, une plume et un petit pot d'encre noire.

Pendant les cours, la jeune aveugle utiliserait une plume ensorcelée qui prendrait les notes à sa place. Il suffirait qu'Anna la surveille régulièrement. Elle pouvait également dicter elle-même à la plume ce qu'il fallait qu'elle rédige, comme ses devoirs par exemple.

Mais pour les choses plus personnelles, Anna aimait écrire par elle-même. Elle se servait de ce que les moldus appelaient une 'règle', sorte de petite planche plate et droite, que l'on posait sur le parchemin. La sienne était évidée dans son milieu, formant ainsi un petit cadre dans lequel Anna écrivait. C'était beaucoup plus long et plus difficile qu'avec une plume ensorcelée, les caractères tracés par sa main hésitante n'étaient sûrement pas parfaits, mais Anna en retirait toujours une intense satisfaction. Et puis, de toute façon, elle savait que sa tante aimait bien sa grande écriture malhabile.

Elle commença ainsi :

« _Chère tante Violette,_

_Comme tu vois, je suis bien arrivée à Poudlard. Le voyage en train c'est bien passé, même si nous avons été un peu retardés par le mauvais temps. Pendant le trajet, Neville m'a présenté à tous ses amis. Ils ont tous été très gentils avec moi. Il y a Harry Potter, bien sûr. Il m'a semblé un peu... timide. Il bafouille beaucoup et il est souvent dans la lune. Pas du tout le genre de garçon célèbre et imbu de sa personne comme je m'y attendais. Il y a également un frère, Ron, et une sœur, Ginny Weasley (elle a le même âge que moi, nous serons peut-être en cours ensemble). Ils se chamaillent tout le temps. J'ai aussi rencontré cette fille dont Neville parle si souvent et qui est si intelligente, d'après lui. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger. Elle vient d'une famille moldue. Elle milite pour la libération des elfes de maison, tu te rends compte ? Comme Neville ils sont tous à Gryffondor, alors que moi j'ai été envoyée à Serpentard..._

La plume resta en suspens au dessus du parchemin. 'Je me demande comment tante Violette va réagir à cette nouvelle...', pensa Anna. Sa grand-tante avait fait toutes ses études en France, à Beaubâtons, mais elle n'ignorait pas ce que signifiait être à Serpentard. Vous-savez-qui en était issu, tout comme l'étaient l'ensemble de ses mangemorts. Dans le meilleur des cas, Serpentard était réputée comme étant la maison accueillant les sorciers adeptes de magie noire...

Même si elle serait d'abord un peu surprise par cette nouvelle, Anna décida que sa tante l'accepterait. Par amour pour elle.

Violette était la seule famille qui restait à Anna. Elle avait recueilli la petite orpheline après l'accident et la mort de sa mère, alors qu'à cette époque elles ne s'étaient encore jamais rencontrées. D'ailleurs, Anna aurait été bien en peine de définir avec précision quel lien de parenté elles avaient : Violette devait être la belle-sœur par alliance d'une sœur de sa mère... Mais c'était elle qui avait pris soin de l'enfant, l'avait élevé et aimé depuis lors.

Non, Anna redoutait beaucoup plus la réaction de Viviane. Elle lui était très attachée et désirait moins que tout lui faire de la peine. Or, Anna savait combien Viviane détestait tout ce qui se rattachait de près ou de loin à la magie noire. Combien elle et sa famille avaient payé un lourd tribut lors de la première guerre. Sa fille Alice, et son gendre Franck avaient irrémédiablement perdus l'esprit. Neville s'était retrouvé privé de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait que quelques années. C'était une histoire tragique...

Malgré son apparente froideur, Anna avait appris à apprécier Viviane Londubat. Au début, Anna se souvenait à quel point elle la terrorisait.

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se le rappeler, Tante Violette et elle avait toujours été amies. Mais ce n'est qu'après la mort de Monsieur Londubat que Viviane était venue habiter juste à côté de chez eux. Tous les jours, Viviane et Neville Londubat venaient leur rendre visite. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'Anna compris ce qu'il y avait vraiment entre les deux femmes et tous les sacrifices qu'elles avaient fait pour maintenir les apparences. L'amour qui n'ose pas dire son nom... C'était quelque chose de plutôt mal vu dans le monde sorcier. D'ailleurs, Anna avait remarqué que Neville n'avait visiblement pas parlé de cela à ses amis...

La jeune fille prit mentalement note de ne pas trahir son secret, il avait été tellement gentil de lui présenter tant de gens. Et puis il était un peu comme son frère. Ils avaient plus ou moins grandi ensemble, jusqu'à ce que Neville entre à Poudlard et pas elle. Est-ce que lui aussi lui en voudrait d'avoir été envoyée à serpentard ? Décidément, rien n'était jamais simple ! Elle avait souhaité aller à Serpentard pour avoir une chance d'apprendre quelque chose sur ses parents qui lui étaient inconnus. Et en retour, elle risquait de se brouiller avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa famille depuis toujours, à savoir tante Violette, Viviane et Neville Londubat ...

Après avoir rajouté de l'encre sur sa plume, Anna se remit à écrire avec application.

_À ce propos, sais-tu dans quelle maison était maman quand elle était élève à Poudlard ? Ici, on m'a dit que souvent les enfants allaient dans la même maison que leurs parents... Je me demande si mon père y était aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_

Avec ses quelques lignes, la jeune fille savait qu'elle provoquerait la colère de sa tante. Celle-ci détestait qu'Anna lui pose des questions sur ses parents et sur les six premières années de sa vie, avant que Violette ne l'adopte. Anna ne se souvenait de rien : ni de comment était sa mère, ni de leur maison, ni de ses jeux... Juste qu'à ce moment là, elle voyait encore. Et sa tante ne lui avait jamais rien dit de plus, sinon qu'elle était issue de sang pur. Comme si c'était important ! Enfin, si ça l'était... mais à choisir, Anna aurait préféré connaître le prénom de sa mère, par exemple. Même ça elle l'avait oublié ! Le choc provoqué par l'accident, lui avait-on dit... ça faisait comme un grand vide en elle, d'ignorer jusqu'au nom de ses parents. Elle, elle s'appelait Jones, comme sa tante. Mais elle savait que cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas...

Anna fini de remplir le parchemin, noyant ces lignes lourdes de sens par un babillage sans grand intérêt :

_À part ça, le château de Poudlard semble splendide et surtout gigantesque. Comme je viens d'arriver, je n'en ai pas vu la moitié. Il parait qu'il y a plus d'une centaine d'escaliers et que certains sont mouvants. J'espère que je ne vais pas me perdre trop souvent... Il y a aussi un grand parc avec un lac et des serres. Poudlard est entouré d'une forêt. Mais il est interdit aux élèves de s'y rendre._

_Je partage mon dortoir avec quatre autres filles. Le dortoir est très confortable, malgré quelques courants d'air..._

_Je t'enverrais une autre lettre dès que j'aurais assisté à des cours et fait la connaissance des professeurs. J'espère qu'ils seront tous aussi gentils que Albus Dumbledore..._

_Dès cet après midi j'irai à la bibliothèque afin de travailler un peu en vue de mes examens._

_Je t'embrasse très fort. Dis à Viviane que je pense à elle. J'espère que vous allez bien toutes les deux._

_Ton Anna. »_

Anna signa son prénom avec ses grandes arabesques habituelles. 'Voilà, c'est très bien !' Elle espérait seulement que ses silences sur certains points n'étaient pas trop flagrants. La jeune fille ne voulait que sa tante se fasse du souci à son sujet. Et, plus que tout, Anna refusait de laisser voir à sa tante combien elle se sentait seule et fragile dans ce nouvel environnement, au milieu d'inconnus parfois hostiles à son égard...

- Atchoum !

'Ah ! Non ! Voilà que ça recommence !'

- Atchoum !!

'Et en plus je peux plus m'arrêter !'

- Re-AAAaatchouuummmmmm...

- à tes souhaits !

Une voix venait de rompre le silence du dortoir...

'Oups !'

Anna, dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer ses éternuements, mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche, telle une petite fille prise en faute. Malheureusement, c'était déjà trop tard : elle venait de réveiller l'une de ses camarades de dortoir.

- Euh... merci Pénélope !, répondit Anna, adressant à la jeune fille son plus beau sourire, suivi d'une mignonne petite moue qui faisait toujours craquer Mr Parker, son précepteur.

- Rrraaarrrr !!!

Le féroce grognement d'indignation qui s'échappa de la gorge de Pénélope Parkinson prouva à Anna que sa camarade ne se laisserait pas attendrir comme Mr Parker. Dommage...

- Désolée pour le réveil !, s'excusa Anna, pas désolée pour deux sous (ou plutôt deux mormilles...).

Puis, sautant hors de son lit, Anna fila illico presto vers la porte, attrapant son sac à dos au passage : dans les conditions actuelles, la jeune fille jugea qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas trop traîner dans le dortoir, au risque de s'attirer les foudres matinales de l'éveillée intempestive. L'oreiller qu'elle reçu en pleine tête au moment même où elle mettait un pied dans le couloir, accompagné d'un autre véhément grognement, confirma ses craintes. 'Quel sale caractère, vraiment, ces serpentards !'

Une fois dans le couloir, Anna perçu les bruits caractéristiques qui s'échappaient des autres dortoirs : froissements de draps, longs bâillements prolongés par des soupirs de bien être, petits chuchotements ensommeillés... Bref, il était presque 9 heures du matin et la Maison des Serpentards, comme probablement les autres Maisons de Poudlard, s'éveillait à son tour.

Anna passa rapidement son chemin, en direction de la salle commune et de la sortie. La veille au soir, le même garçon qui lui avait révélé le fonctionnement de l'horloge-guillotine, avait également expliqué à Anna que la porte principale de la Maison était gardée par une certaine _Amélie_.

- _Amélie_ ?, avait-elle demandé, intriguée. Qui est-ce ?

- C'est la petite fille du tableau : tu lui dis le mot de passe (_à bas les sang-de-bourbe!_) et si c'est le bon, Amélie fait pivoter son tableau et tu peux entrer. C'est tout simple. Mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Ben... Parfois... quand quelqu'un ne lui revient pas, Amélie n'ouvre pas la porte, même avec le mot de passe, lui avait-t-il répondu avec un air entendu.

Anna, qui avait bien compris l'insinuation désobligeante du garçon, pouvait presque imaginer le sourire stupide qui l'accompagnait, mais elle n'y avait pas fait attention. En effet, à l'évocation d'Amélie, son sang s'était brusquement figé dans ses veines.

Quelques mois plutôt, Anna se souvenait bien d'avoir lu dans _La Grande Histoire de Poudlard_, la description d'un tableau semblable, appelé : _'Amélie de Roc ou la comtesse_ _maudite'_ et déjà, ce tableau l'avait profondément marquée.

Selon _La Grande Histoire_..., il s'agissait une petite fille aux anglaises noires d'environ 10 ans, vêtue d'une volumineuse robe de dentelle immaculée qui, mystérieusement, tenait dans sa main droite un bâton de bergère. Elle était également entourée de quelques brebis. C'était probablement pour cette raison que les élèves de Serpentard la nommait familièrement : 'la petite bergère'.

La légende qui accompagnait cette description, racontait qu'Amélie, comtesse française ayant vécu au 17ème, s'était livrée à la magie noire dès sa plus tendre enfance et à certaines pratiques indécentes. Or, Maxime de Roc, son père et très puissant sorcier, désapprouvait ses agissements : un jour, poussé à bout par l'impertinence de sa fille, il l'avait enfermée grâce à un sort dans le tableau.

Ainsi donc, la Maison des Serpentards était gardée par le tableau d'une fillette qui n'avait pas été PEINTE, mais bel et bien cloîtrée vivante dans la toile... Comment le tableau était arrivé à Poudlard, personne ne le savait, mais les témoignages s'accordaient tous pour dire qu'il était là depuis les débuts du collège. Depuis Salazar Serpentard.

Bien à l'abri dans le salon moelleux de Tante Violette, Anna avait été partagée entre la pitié à l'égard de l'enfant et le sentiment que celle-ci devait être bien mauvaise pour que son propre père lui fasse subir un tel sort.

Maintenant qu'elle avait été directement confrontée au tableau, toute la pitié qu'Anna avait ressenti pour la fillette s'était dissipée. Car, effectivement, malgré son apparente innocence, il y avait quelque chose de profondément obscène dans la voix fluette de la petite fille lorsqu'elle disait aux élèves : - Rentrez donc, mes _agneaux_...

La première fois qu'Anna l'avait entendu dire cela, elle en avait eût la chair de poule, et elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule : plusieurs premières années qui se trouvaient à ses côtés avaient eût le même mouvement de recul qu'elle.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'elle sortait pour se rendre à la volière en trébuchant maladroitement sur le seuil de la porte, et que le rire aigu d'Amélie retentit brusquement derrière son dos, Anna ne pu se retenir de courir hors de portée de la voix de la petite fille.

Au pied des escaliers, haletante, la jeune fille s'arrêta enfin, réfléchissant. Même si sa fierté en souffrait, si Anna voulait pouvoir circuler librement dans le château de Poudlard sans se rompre le cou, elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'utiliser de sa canne. C'est-à-dire sa baguette, transformée grâce à une petite formule magique anodine, en une fine canne de bois légèrement flexible, bien pratique et qui lui permettait de savoir ce qu'il y avait devant elle : un escalier, un mur... Certes ça n'était pas très glamour et probablement que les autres élèves y trouveraient un nouveau sujet de moqueries. Cependant, Anna estima que c'était toujours mieux que de s'étaler devant tout le monde, au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, seulement parce qu'elle ne pouvait voir où elle mettait les pieds.

Néanmoins, il lui restait encore un problème à régler : où, diable, pouvait bien se trouver la volière ? Selon toute vraisemblance, il fallait qu'elle monte les escaliers devant lesquels elle se tenait. Ce qu'elle fit. Mais ensuite ? Où aller ? À droite ? À gauche ?

Indécise, Anna s'arrêta à nouveau, tandis qu'un improbable bruit de galop, accompagné d'un cliquettement métallique, se rapprochaient d'elle à vive allure.

- Ola ! Gente damoiselle !

- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda Anna, désorientée par cette soudaine interpellation venue de nulle part.

- Le chevalier du Catogan pour vous servir, noble dame !

'Quoi ? Un chevalier ? Avec une armure et un cheval ? ' Mais qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?!? 'Argh !' La voix provenait de tout près, sur sa droite. Or à cet endroit Anna savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un mur de pierre, pour la bonne et simple raison qu'elle y était présentement appuyée. 'Un mur ? Ah... oui, je comprends !'

- Vous êtes dans le tableau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Voilà qui est l'exacte vérité de ma condition, noble damoiselle ! Mais je vagabonde souvent d'un tableau à un autre. Je bourlingue d'étage en étage, de palier en palier...

'Hum... Voilà qui est bien intéressant pour moi !'

- Alors vous connaissez bien le château ! Pourriez-vous m'aider, s'il vous plait, chevalier ?

- Une queste, par ma foy ? Mais pour vous, ma mie, je déplacerai des montagnes ! Je transpercerai les impies du bout de mon épée ! Je répandrai leur sang sur l'herbe verte de nos champs de bataille ! Je

- Euh... chevalier ?, Anna riait maintenant, très amusée par la petite voix essoufflée et visiblement si pleine d'entrain de l'homme. Je ne vous en demande pas tant. Je souhaite juste que vous me conduisiez jusqu'à la volière.

- Hum... vous conduire à la volière ? D'accord j'accepte. Une mission est une mission ! Le preux chevalier que je suis se doit d'aider les damoiselles en détresse. Sus ! Sus donc !

Guidée par son curieux petit compagnon, Anna arriva bientôt à la volière.

- Merci, chevalier du Catogan.

- De rien, noble damoiselle ! Et si vous avez encore besoin d'aide..., lui cria-t-il tout en s'éloignant dans un grand bruit de cavalcade.

Une fois dans la volière, Anna choisi un grand hibou qui appartenait à l'école (elle n'avait pas le sien). Ou plutôt le hibou, un majestueux chat-huant, la choisit, venant amicalement à elle lorsqu'elle tendait le bras pour appeler l'un de ses congénères. La jeune fille attacha sa lettre à la patte droite un hibou et celui-ci s'envola prestement pour remplir sa mission.

Ce n'est qu'après le départ de l'animal qu'Anna prit conscience du froid qui régnait dans la volière. Elle était sûre qu'à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, un petit nuage de vapeur se formait.

- Atchoum !!!

- Aaaatchoummmm !!!

Malheureusement pour Anna, son état s'était largement aggravé pendant la journée. Au repas de midi elle n'avait presque rien avalé tellement sa gorge lui faisait mal dès qu'elle déglutissait. Sa tête aussi était douloureuse.

À 15 heures, elle s'était enfin décidée à se rendre à l'infirmerie, après avoir demandé au préfet des Serpentard comment s'y rendre.

Alors que selon ses calculs Anna s'approchait enfin de l'infirmerie, elle surprit la fin d'une conversation :

- ... se passe pas, venez me revoir, Mr Malfoy !

- mouais... Merci, madame Pomfresh.

Et avant même qu'Anna pense à se cacher (mais où ?), un bruits de pas, rapide et décidé, se dirigea délibérément vers elle.

'Et mince alors !' 'Malfoy ! Manquait plus que lui...'

Il l'avait bien prévenue, la veille dans le train, qu'ils se retrouveraient... Au même instant, quelque chose (quelqu'un) heurta violemment Anna, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

- Eh ! La dégénérée ! Regarde où tu marches !, éructa Draco Malfoy à son attention, accompagné d'un froissement de robes qu'on lisse pour les remettre en ordre.

- Ah... C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas..., ricana-t-il, comme s'il avait eût un subit éclair de génie, se rappelant enfin que la jeune fille était aveugle.

'L'abruti !' Anna sentait le corps de Malfoy, qui après l'avoir heurté, ne s'était pas reculé. Il était proche, beaucoup trop proche d'elle, et lui faisait barrage.

- C'est toi qui m'es rentré dedans, pas l'inverse, Malfoy ! Laisse moi passer maintenant, dit Anna, tout en cherchant à se dégager.

Pressentant son embarras, Draco fit un pas de plus vers la jeune fille.

Nerveusement celle-ci recula à nouveau... pour se retrouver aculée contre le mur de pierre. À présent, elle sentait l'haleine chaude de son adversaire sur son visage. Mal à l'aise, un peu paniquée, Anna gesticulait vainement, essayant de repousser Draco.

- Lâche moi !

Mais celui-ci resserra encore son éteinte, imposant à la mince jeune fille toute sa force et sa grandeur. Puis il saisi ses poignets, et éclata d'un petit rire moqueur :

- Alors, on fait moins la fière quand on est seule ? Mais, t'inquiète, je m'abaisserais pas à jeter un sort à une handicapée..., chuchota Draco à l'oreille d'Anna, son souffle faisant voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux à la base de son cou.

Elle perçu clairement l'ambiguïté et la menace que contenait cette phrase. Contre une formule magique, Anna pouvait tenter de se défendre. En tout cas, elle connaissait plusieurs sorts de protection... Mais, face à la force physique du jeune homme, à sa poigne de fer, la jeune fille était totalement vulnérable.

'L'ordure !' Retenant difficilement sur le bord de ses lèvres crispées le flot d'insultes et de répliques cinglantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit, Anna devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait raison au moins sur un point.

C'était une chose de faire la fière alors que Neville et ses amis gryffondor étaient présents ; c'en était une autre lorsqu'elle était seule, dans un couloir étroit, confrontée à un Draco Malfoy et à sa dangereuse proximité.

Quand il fût assuré qu'Anna avait bien compris son message, Draco s'écarta un peu d'elle, laissant tomber ses poignets qu'il tenait toujours.

- Bien ! Je vois que nous nous sommes compris.

- ...

- Et pendant que tu y es, demande à Pomfresh si elle ne peut pas faire disparaître cette horreur..., dit-il, en faisant doucement courir son doigt le long de la cicatrice de la jeune fille.

Plus que les injures, ce fût ce geste d'une incroyable familiarité qui révolta Anna. Personne (exceptés quelques médicomages, mais il y avait déjà bien longtemps), personne d'autre qu'elle n'avait jamais touché sa cicatrice. C'était bien trop intime, et Draco Malfoy moins que quiconque n'avait le droit de violer cette intimité.

Mais déjà le jeune homme s'éloignait, laissant une Anna toute tremblante, de peur et de rage contenue. Toujours appuyée contre le dur mur de pierres, dont les arêtes lui blessaient désagréablement le dos, la jeune fille tentait de reprendre son souffle et de calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade.

'Je le déteste !'

Après quelques minutes, Anna entra enfin dans l'infirmerie. Elle espérait que personne n'avait été témoin de son incartade avec Draco Malfoy...

Tandis qu'elle passait la porte étroite, ses sens délicats furent subitement assaillis par l'odeur entêtante de l'amande douce mêlée à celle, plus âpre, du formol.

Ici, l'air était différent que dans le reste du château, à la fois léger et fluide, agréable.

Même les sons résonnaient différemment, comme étouffés. Anna percevait à peine le bruit de ses pas alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle marchait sur du carrelage (ou quelque chose d'avoisinant)...

Enfin, elle pouvait presque deviner la clarté brillante de la pièce, les petits lits individuels, les instruments bizarres posés sur les tables...

Tout était très calme, et cela lui semblait comme un sacrilège de déranger cette tranquillité.

Lorsque finalement Anna appela :

- Euh... Il y a quelqu'un ?, sa voix retentit brutalement dans le silence.

La jeune fille s'attendait presque à en recevoir l'écho après quelques secondes. Au lieu de cela, ce fût une voix chaleureuse qui lui répondit :

- Miss Jones ! Entrez donc, ne restez pas à la porte !

Puis, une petite main, douce et replète, s'empara de celles d'Anna, la forçant gentiment à pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Madame Pomfresh.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous mon enfant ?, lui demanda l'infirmière de sa bonne voix maternelle.

- Je... hum... atchoummm !!!

- Ah ! Par Merlin ! Je comprends ! Vous êtes enrhumée !

'Pardi !'

- Ma pauvre petite... Oui, j'avais bien dit à Albus...

Tout en débitant une interminable litanie de reproches à l'encontre du directeur, Madame Pomfresh s'activait méthodiquement autour d'Anna.

- ... le lac avec cet horrible calamar ...

Elle poussait maintenant la jeune fille jusqu'à un lit, lui intima de la main l'ordre de s'y asseoir.

- ... sont si petits, si fragiles...

Autoritairement, l'infirmière dégrafait les boutons de la robe de sorcier d'Anna.

- ... bien trop dangereux !

Sa main palpait fermement le délicat poignet d'Anna, prenant son pouls.

-... pauvre enfant ! Était toute trempée... Hum... un peu vif, mais ça ira !, conclut-elle, retrouvant par la même occasion une intonation plus professionnelle.

Sa paume fraîche contre le front puis les joues de la jeune fille, l'infirmière mesura également si Anna avait de la fièvre.

- Miss Jones... reprit-elle, avec toujours un air de reproche dans la voix, mais cette fois-ci, Anna comprit qu'il lui était directement adressé.

- Miss Jones, vous êtes fiévreuse. Avez-vous mal à la tête ou à la gorge ?

- Un peu... et mon nez est complètement bouché. Mais sinon ça va...

- Comment ça, 'ça va' ? Mais vous auriez du venir me voir plutôt ! Ah ! Ces jeunes... Il faut toujours que vous attendiez le dernier moment pour vous soigner... Bon, ma petite, ne bougez pas, je reviens...

Anna entendit ses pas s'éloigner puis, quelques secondes plus tard, revenir dans sa direction.

- Voilà, une potion _tue-rhume_. Avec ça votre mal de tête va vite disparaître. Et demain vos sinus seront débouchés.

Tout en disant cela, elle fit ingurgiter à Anna deux grandes cuillères d'une potion au goût de gentianes fermentées, qui lui brûla douloureusement la gorge.

'Beurk !'

- Oui, je sais, le goût n'est pas très agréable. À chaque fois je demande à Severus d'ajouter un peu de sucre à sa potion, mais... Ah ! Au fait, les effets secondaires sont mineurs : vos oreilles risquent de fumer un peu... Ce sont des choses qui arrivent avec ce genre de médecine... Il faut bien que la pression s'évacue... Mais d'ici deux jours tout sera fini !

Tout en pensant avec horreur à ses oreilles se mettant à fumer pendant le repas du soir ou en plein milieu de la salle commune des serpentards, Anna se rhabilla.

- Miss Jones ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là ?

'Zut !'

- Pourquoi boitez-vous ?, la voix de l'infirmière s'était faite insistante, presque sévère.

- Oh, ça ! Ce n'est rien du tout. Je...

Mais à nouveau, Madame Pomfresh avait obligé la jeune fille à se rasseoir sur le lit. Et elle tirait maintenant sur sa botte droite pour la lui retirer. Quand ce fût fait, elle roula délicatement son bas le long de sa cheville.

- Je... je me suis fait mordre, avoua piteusement Anna, un peu gênée que cette femme la déchausse à sa place.

- Hum... oui, je vois ça. Un serpent sans aucun doute.

Ses doigts, légers, couraient doucement sur la peau nue d'Anna.

- Mais... voilà qui est bien étrange... Pas de venin, juste des morsures, comme si... comme si ilsne voulaient pas vraiment vous attaquer...

- Comment ça _ils_ ?

- Et bien oui, _ils_. Vous avez été mordu trois fois, jeune fille ! Il y a les traces de trois paires de crocs bien distincts. Vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?, la voix de l'infirmière s'était à nouveau faite douce.

- Je... euh... non...

- Oui, je comprends ! Avec le maudit calamar qui vous tenait, vous n'avez pas dû faire attention au reste. Et puis il y a tellement de choses... malsaines dans ce lac.

- Non...Je...dans les douches...

Mais avant d'aller plus loin, Anna jugea qu'il était préférable pour elle de se taire.

Elle ne voulait pas paraître folle ou hystérique aux yeux de la gentille infirmière.

Et puis elle-même n'y comprenait absolument rien : '_plusieurs morsures_ ?!?'

Anna raisonna rapidement : si Madame Pomfresh voyait trois morsures, c'était qu'il y en avait vraiment trois. Elle ne mentait pas, et surtout elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Mais comment cela était-il possible ?

La jeune fille n'avait sentit qu'une seule douleur à sa cheville, pas trois. Elle en était sûre et certaine. Catégorique. Sa main au feu. Et le serpent n'aurait pas pu la mordre sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Non. Impossible.

Et de toute façon, il ne l'avait touché qu'une unique fois et il était parti directement après.

Sachant tout cela, l'étape suivante de son raisonnement était simple, mais néanmoins difficile à franchir : était-ce possible que le serpent l'ait mordu à trois endroits différents en même temps ?

Comme si il avait eût trois gueules différentes ? Trois têtes ?!? À cette pensée, Anna frissonna violement : quelle horrible chose à laquelle elle avait été exposée !!!

'Par Merlin, il faut que j'en sache plus, que je me renseigne !'

- Madame, est-ce possible qu'il y ait des serpents dans le château ?

- Comment ? Des serpents dans le château ?, répéta l'infirmière d'une voix offensée.

Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Le directeur (et moi-même) ne le permettrions jamais !

Puis, se radoucissant, elle continua :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon enfant. Vous avez eût une mauvaise expérience hier soir. Mais ça ne se reproduira plus. À l'intérieur du château vous êtes en sécurité...

- Merci, répondit humblement Anna, tout en se remémorant amèrement sa toute récente entrevue avec Draco Malefoy.

Madame Pomfresh qui enduisait la cheville d'Anna avec un onguent épais qui sentait les fleurs, ne fit pas attention à l'ironie que trahissaient les paroles de la jeune fille.

- Voilà, dit-elle, qui apaisera la douleur. Attendez quelques minutes que la pâte pénètre votre peau et vous pourrez y aller, Miss Jones !

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Anna fila directement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait deux heures avant le repas du soir et aucune envie de les passer dans la salle commune de sa Maison où elle risquait de rencontrer Draco Malfoy... De plus, elle était curieuse d'éclaircir le mystère du serpent tricéphale (du moins, si un tel serpent existait vraiment...).

À en juger par le silence qui y régnait lorsque Anna entra, la bibliothèque était à peu près déserte : quelques raclements de chaise que l'on déplace, d'à peine audibles chuintements de semelles sur le sol ciré... brisaient faiblement ce calme. Sûrement s'agissait-il de septièmes années révisant en prévision de leurs prochains Aspics, 'ça me fait penser qu'il va falloir que je me mette à mes BUSEs, moi !', et aussi d'une poignée de Serdaigle particulièrement sérieux. Anna était quasiment certaine qu'aucun Serpentard ne s'y trouvait...

Pourtant, une voix la héla discrètement tandis qu'elle s'avançait entre les tables, dans la travée principale : c'était celle d'Hermione Granger. 'Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser !' ricana intérieurement Anna. Combien de fois Neville ne leur avait-il pas raconté qu'Hermione Granger 'est la plus studieuse, la plus intelligente, la plus spirituelle et charmante de toutes les filles de l'école...' Bon, d'accord, Anna en rajoutait un peu : peut-être que Neville n'avait pas précisément employé ces mots. Cependant, sur ce sujet, le jeune garçon pouvait être intarissable (et profondément ennuyeux, d'après Anna). Elle le soupçonnait d'être secrètement amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et elle soupçonnait également que la jeune fille en question n'avait absolument rien remarqué... et n'avait d'yeux que pour un autre...

Pour le moment, Hermione et elle se saluèrent très civilement et très poliment. Et même, alors qu'Anna installait ses affaires sur la table à proximité de la jeune Gryffondor, celle-ci lui demanda gentiment :

- Euh... Anna ? Est-ce que tu veux un coup de main ? Je sais que pour les nouveaux élèves, c'est toujours difficile de s'y retrouver ici, il y a tellement de rayonnages...

Anna apprécia le tact d'Hermione qui ne fit aucune allusion directe à sa cécité.

- Non c'est gentil, ce n'est pas la peine de te déranger Hermione ! Dis moi seulement où se trouvent les livres sur les créatures magiques.

- à deux mètres, tu prends la première rangée à droite, c'est tout au fond, cinq étagères en bas sur deux-trois mètres.

'Waouh ! Spirituelle et charmante, je sais pas... Mais cette fille, c'est une véritable encyclopédie !'

- Ok, merci ! Et est-ce qu'il faut que je prévois de m'arrêter bivouaquer en chemin ?, demanda Anna, avec un peu plus d'ironie dans la voix qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

- Hum ... oh ! De rien !

Visiblement, Hermione n'avait rien remarqué et s'était déjà replongée dans ses livres, totalement absorbée par ce qu'elle lisait.

Grâce aux très précises instructions de la jeune Gryffondor, Anna trouva rapidement les rayons qui l'intéressaient. Stoppant devant, elle écouta attentivement autour d'elle. Quand elle fut absolument sûre et certaine d'être seule dans le rayon, la jeune fille tapota le bout de ses doigts de sa baguette magique et chuchota :

- _Montrez-moi ce que mes yeux ne peuvent voir_ !

C'était une formule magique qu'elle avait apprise très tôt dans son enfance.

Grâce à celle-ci n'importe quel caractère écrit, quel que soit son support : livre, parchemin (avant de venir à Poudlard, Anna s'était même entraînée sur un tableau noir et des flacons à potions !), bref, n'importe quel caractère que ses doigts effleuraient se transformait instantanément en un ensemble complexe de points en relief, puis redevenait normal dès le contact rompu.

C'était ce que les moldus appelaient : le braille, mais 'revu' à la 'sauce sorcière'.

En effet, contrairement aux moldus pour lesquels il n'existait qu'un seul alphabet braille : le même pour tous, dans le monde sorcier, chaque alphabet était unique et spécifique à la personne qui l'utilisait.

Anna promena doucement ses doigts sur la tranche des livres qui se présentaient à elle. Ils étaient si nombreux à traiter des créatures et des animaux fantastiques !

Et d'une manière plus générale, il y avait tellement d'ouvrages dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard... Anna devinait, très justement, que certains livres étaient anciens de plusieurs siècles. D'autres infiniment précieux.

La jeune serpentarde commençait à comprendre pourquoi une fille aussi populaire qu'Hermione Granger y passait ses dimanches. Se promener dans les rayons procurait, pour qui y était sensible, un profond sentiment de liberté et de pouvoir. Avec une telle quantité de livres, portant sur tellement de sujets différents, rien ne pouvait être impossible. Il y avait forcément une réponse à chacune des questions que l'on pouvait se poser... C'était une idée un peu enivrante, mais puissamment satisfaisante... L'odeur d'encaustique que dégageaient les parquets et les tables cirés tournait légèrement à la tête. Tout cela était agréable à souhait.

Sur les étagères concernant les animaux fantastiques qu'Hermione lui avait indiqué, plusieurs étaient exclusivement consacrées aux serpents. Anna souriait aux titres parfois farfelus de certains ouvrages. Cependant, elle aurait bien aimé avoir plus de temps pour les examiner. Par exemple : _Moi, Le Sorcier Rampant ou Comment j'ai passé 15 ans sous terre_, semblait plutôt prometteur dans son genre ! Peut-être pendant les vacances... Ou si (ou plutôt quand) elle avait besoin de se changer les idées pendant ses révisions de BUSEs...

Finalement, elle choisi 4 ou 5 gros livres, passablement poussiéreux, qui lui paraissaient sérieux et bien documentés. Puis, les calant adroitement sous son bras, elle manoeuvra habillement pour revenir s'assoire à sa place sans les laisser tomber.

Une fois installée, Anna prononça une seconde formule magique qui lui permettait de tourner l'ensemble des pages d'un livre en écriture braille. Contrairement à l'autre formule, le sort était permanent. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce la contre formule...

Anna travailla de cette manière pendant une bonne heure.

Elle apprit toutes sortes de choses intéressantes ou saugrenues (parfois les deux) sur les serpents : fréquence de la mue variant d'une semaine (_l'anacondis communis)_ à un siècle (le _Méduséla primitif_), l'accouplement inversé en S ou en M...

Elle frissonna en lisant la description du Basilic : '_son arme la plus terrifiante reste le regard de ses immenses yeux jaunes qui ont le pouvoir de tuer instantanément quiconque a le malheur de les fixer_ (1)' 'Eh ! C'est cool, je suis immunisée !'

Bref, la jeune fille emmagasina quantité de renseignements sur tous les serpents possibles et imaginables, mais ne trouva pas une seule ligne sur un hypothétique serpent à trois gueule...

- Poufffffff...

- C'est si barbant que ça ?, demanda Anna, fortement amusée par le long soupir d'Hermione qui traduisait si bien son propre état d'esprit.

Comme ça, même la Grande H. Granger en personne pouvait être découragée par un livre ou un devoir trop ardu ? 'Ah Ah Ah !'

- Arithmancie...

- Ouh là là ! Oui, je comprends ! Moi aussi j'ai pris cette matière, mais je n'ai pas encore commencé à réviser pour les cours... J'ai raté quatre ans, alors ça peut bien attendre un jour de plus ...

- Mais alors, qu'est ce que tu fais ici, un dimanche après-midi ?

'Oups !'

- Recherches personnelles..., répondit vaguement Anna.

'C'est qu'elle est curieuse la petite Granger !' En effet, Anna sentait le regard immense et très intéressé d'Hermione Granger toujours fixé sur elle.

- _Bréviaire des animaux fantastiques rampants_... _Introduction à la Serpentologie_..., énuméra-t-elle, tout en déchiffrant les titres des ouvrages posés devant Anna. Eh bien, reprit-elle en riant, on dirait que tu prends ta nouvelle condition de serpentarde très à cœur...

- Mais non... C'est juste...

Anna hésitait à se confier à la jeune fille Gryffondor. Et si elle la prenait pour une folle ? 'Une de plus, une de moins, finalement ça ne changera pas grand chose ! '

- écoute, Hermione. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça bizarre... Mais je cherche des renseignements sur un serpent à trois têtes.

'Voilà !' C'était dit... Heureusement pour Anna, Hermione ne semblait pas sur le point d'éclater de rire. Elle répondit plutôt, songeuse :

- Un serpent avec trois têtes... Je me demande si... Attend.

Hermione s'empara prestement d'un des livres placés devant Anna.

- Euh... Anna ?

Maintenant, Hermione tendait à nouveau le livre en question à Anna, l'air embêtée.

- Ah oui ! Excuse moi. J'oublie toujours ! _Redeviens invisible à mes doigts_ !, énonça Anna, tapotant le livre de sa baguette magique.

- Merci, dit Hermione en reprenant le livre. Tu devrais faire attention à l'avenir. La bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, est très stricte. Et si jamais elle trouve un livre que tu as oublié de retourner, elle saura tout de suite que c'est toi...

'Pas bête...'Anna entendait l'intelligente Gryffondor tourner furieusement les pages de l'ouvrage. Brusquement celle-ci poussa un petit cri de victoire (qu'elle dissimula rapidement sous un petit toussotement, à l'attention de Madame Pince).

- Voilà, c'est là ! Je savais bien que ça me disait quelque chose ! Écoute : le _Runespoor, originaire du Burkina Faso, serpent à trois têtes dont la longueur atteint généralement un mètre quatre-vingt à deux mètres. D'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet, rayé de bandes noires_...(1)

Hermione arrêta subitement sa lecture, peut-être consciente que Anna préférerait lire l'article par elle-même. Ou peut-être était-ce l'allusion aux couleurs du serpent, qu'elle pensait déplacée puisque Anna ne pouvait les voir... Celle-ci, trop excitée pour y faire attention répondit :

- Oui, c'est bien ça !

'Alors comme ça, ce maudit serpent existe bien !' Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé ! Elle n'était pas folle !

- Mais, au fait, comment en as-tu entendu parlé ?

'Oups !' Le cœur d'Anna, qui venait de s'envoler de joie, retomba brutalement dans sa poitrine. Vraiment, la petite Granger était trop intelligente ! Et trop curieuse aussi !

Anna tenta de contourner la question embarrassante :

- Vraiment, je te remercie 1000 fois Hermione, sans toi je

- IL EST 7 HEURES ! hips ! LA BIBLIOTHÈQUE EST FERMÉE ! hips ! TOUS DEHORS ! hips ! hips ! hips !!!

Anna et Hermione avaient eût un même sursaut violent tandis qu'une voix aigue de femme se mettait à hurler.

- C'est... c'est... c'est... Madame Pince !!!, balbutia Hermione, totalement effarée.

À en juger par les chuchotements des autres étudiants présents, tous partageaient son effarement. Leur surprise était telle qu'apparemment tous étaient restés figés sur place. Les hurlements hystériques de la femme n'en résonnaient que plus :

- ALLEZ ! hips ! SORTEZ ! hips !

Maintenant, Anna percevait en plus un bruit de pas qui se déplaçait rapidement sur le sol lambrissé de la bibliothèque, comme en cadence.

- Par Merlin ! Anna ! Madame-Pince-est-en-train-de-danser !!!

Si Hermione s'était trouvée face à un hippogriffe bleu à pois roses, Anna était sûre que sa voix n'aurait pu traduire une plus grande incrédulité.

- _Toréador... Toréador ... Là Là Làà... là là l_

D'après ce qu'entendait Anna, la fameuse bibliothécaire ne faisait pas que danser, elle chantait aussi.

- _Toréador... Toréador ..._

- Il faut que je te laisse. À plus tard, Anna, dit précipitamment Hermione.

Puis celle-ci s'éloigna, en direction de Madame Pince. Ce fut comme une sorte de déclencheur. Tout autour d'Anna, les autres élèves se mirent simultanément à éclater de rire, à parler fort, et bientôt à quitter la bibliothèque dans une course désordonnée.

En effet, si Hermione Granger, une des filles les plus intelligentes de Poudlard et également chouchoute de Albus Dumbledore, prenait la situation en main, alors, eux, ils pouvaient partir.

Au loin, Anna entendait Hermione qui tentait vainement de calmer la bibliothécaire :

- Madame Pince ? Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Voulez-vous que je vous emmène à l'infirmerie ?, demandait-elle d'une voix étrangement douce.

Puis, retrouvant son habituelle intonation autoritaire, elle ordonna à un quidam :

- Toi ! Va chercher le Directeur. Vite, dépêche toi !

'C'est juste ce qu'il me fallait' pensa malicieusement Anna.

Profitant de l'agitation générale, la jeune fille glissa discrètement le livre contenant l'article sur le serpent à trois têtes dans son sac. Ni vu ni connu, elle le rapporterait plus tard... Maintenant qu'elle (ou plutôt Hermione) avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, elle ne voulait pas attendre que la bibliothécaire hystérique et très visiblement alcoolique soit internée et remplacée pour emprunter le livre... 'Non mais !'

En passant l'embrasure de la porte, Anna retint son souffle : et si il y avait une alarme magique de dissimulée quelque part... Allait-elle se mettre à sonner brusquement, la dénonçant à tous les regards ? À celui d'Hermione Granger ?

Mais, non, elle était déjà dans le couloir et rien ne s'était passé. C'était presque trop facile...

Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas serpentarde pour rien...

Après cela, la soirée passa rapidement aux yeux de Anna. Elle expédia son repas, bien que grâce aux remèdes de Madame Pomfresh elle se sentait à nouveau beaucoup d'appétit. À 21 heures, enfin à l'abri des rideaux de son lit à baldaquin, la jeune fille ressortit le passionnant livre 'vol'. 'Voilà, c'est là : page 321' :

« **RUNESPOOR : **

_Animal dangereux, qui exige une connaissance spécialisée._

_Maîtrise possible par un sorcier expérimenté._

_Le Runespoor est originaire du Burkina Faso. Il s'agit d'un serpent à trois têtes dont la longueur atteint généralement un mètre quatre-vingts à deux mètres dix. D'une couleur orange tirant sur le violet, rayé de bandes noires, le Runespoor est très facile à repérer et le ministère de la Magie du Burkina Faso a décidé de rendre incartables certaines forêts du pays afin de les réserver exclusivement à cette créature._

_Bien qu'il ne soit pas particulièrement méchant, le Runespoor a été à une certaine époque l'animal de compagnie préféré des mages noirs en raison de son apparence intimidante. »_

'Bah tient !'

bla bla bla bla...

_« La tête de droite possède des crochets terriblement venimeux. Le Runespoor atteint rarement un âge avancé car ses trois têtes ont tendance à se combattre les une les autres... »_ (1)

Anna récapitula ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, ne sachant pas encore si ça avait une quelconque importance :

1) le serpent était africain, donc il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle en croise un, ici, à Poudlard.

2) il était puissamment venimeux. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empoisonnée ?

3) il était prisé des mages noirs...

Tout cela était bien mystérieux. Sombrant peu à peu dans un sommeil artificiel provoqué par le remède de Madame Pomfresh, la jeune serpentarde trouna et retourna dans sa tête ces éléments...

* * *

(1) _Les Animaux Fantastiques, Newt Scamander (autrement dit JKR)_

_Et voilà, c'est fini... J'éspère que vous avez aimé. J'attends vos commentaires._

_Pour la suite, on va dire dans deux semaines..._


	4. Ainsi va la vie qui va

_Disclaimer: 'Harry Potter' appartient à JKR. Mais Anna et l'histoire sont de moi._

_Rating: Général. Je tiens néanmoins à prévenir que j'utilise parfoisquelques vilains mots que les enfants ne doivent surtout pas répéter devant leurs parents..._

_RAR (Hum... faudrait déjà en avoir!): _

_Merci 1000 fois à Csame qui fût mon seul et unique reviewer pour le chapitre précédant. (__Pourvu que tu ne me lâches pas pour celui là !)_

_Avant de vous souhaiez une bonne lecture, quelques mots:_

_- J'ai divisé ce chapitre en 2 parties, parce que sinon il aurait été bcp trop long (mais comme il est déjà écrit dans sa totalité, si j'ai qq encouragements dans ce sens, je posterais la suite dès que j'en aurais le tps)_

_- Souvenez vous, nous nous étions arrêté à une scène des plus cocasses: Hermione en prise à une Madame Pince ivre! _

_Dans ce passage, pas vraiment d'action, mais tout simplement la vie du trio à Poudlard..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Ainsi va la vie qui va…**

Le premier dimanche après-midi de la rentrée touchait à sa fin dans la salle commune de la Maison des Gyffondors et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, tout y était profondément calme et paisible.

Harry, Ron et Ginny, confortablement installés face à la grande cheminée, leurs pieds déchaussés calés sur un petit tas de coussins, les joues encore rosies par l'effort et le froid, venaient de rentrer du terrain de Quidditch.

Quatre heures durant, ils avaient improvisé un match à trois puisque ni Katie Bell, ni Jack Sloper, ni Andrew Kirke n'avaient voulu braver le mauvais temps pour les rejoindre. 'Les planqués !', pensa Harry. Puis avec une once de sadisme, il se rengorgea : 'Ah Ah ! Cette année je vais les faire se remuer, _moi_ !!!'.

Bien qu'absolument repoussants de saleté, couverts d'une couche de boue et de sueur séchée épaisse d'au moins deux centimètres, les jeunes gens tardaient à se séparer pour aller aux douches. C'était tellement bon de se sentir à nouveau si complices, après deux mois de séparation…

Ron et Ginny avaient montré un même enthousiasme débordant de chaleur quand Harry leur avait annoncé son nouveau statut de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Le jeune rouquin, les yeux brillants, avait gratifié Harry d'une accolade fort peu masculine (heureusement pour eux deux, seule Ginny en avait été témoin). Curieusement, la manière dont Ron, son meilleur ami, son presque frère, probablement depuis la mort de Sirius l'une des personnes dont l'avis l'importait le plus, bref, la manière dont Ron avait spontanément accepté cette nouvelle, sans aucune trace de jalousie, avait rendu Harry encore plus fier de lui-même.

Ginny, moins démonstrative que son frère mais tout aussi ravie, s'était contentée de fixer intensément Harry de son beau regard flamboyant… 'Waouh !' Sur le moment, Harry s'était sentit fondre. Littéralement. Positivement. Fondre. Et Merlin sait que c'est un sentiment agréable, très agréable… Il ne se souvenait même pas des paroles de félicitation et d'encouragement qu'elle avait prononcé. Juste son regard, si doux et pénétrant… À présent, Ginny avait les yeux clos. Elle semblait s'être endormie, bercée par la chaleur et les bavardages incessants de Ron. Les flammes de la cheminée nimbaient son visage d'une lumière dorée qui s'accordait magnifiquement à ses cheveux. Ginny Weasley et le feu… Inconscient du fait qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille depuis au moins dix minutes, Harry sombrait à son tour dans le sommeil. Ils étaient tellement bien, ici, à Poudlard, à la maison …

Pendant ce temps, Ron, dont le taux d'adrénaline n'était pas encore redescendu, échafaudait déjà une stratégie imparable pour un hypothétique match Serpentard-Gryffondor avec 75 points à rattraper pour eux sur Serdaigle afin de gagner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons ! Harry se laissait porter par son monologue, hochant vaguement la tête par intermittence pour faire croire à Ron qu'il l'écoutait. À chaque fois que celui-ci s'échauffait, que sa voix montait d'un cran et qu'il se mettait à gesticuler sur son fauteuil, Ginny ouvrait paresseusement un œil. Mais, d'une manière générale, elle aussi avait décroché. Dès qu'il voyait ses paupières se soulever, Harry faisait mine de détourner son regard de la jeune fille.

'Tiens… Me d'mande, c'est quoi cette traînée brillante sur sa joue… Beurk ! Par Merlin ! On dirait de la coquille d'escargot écrasée !' Ça avait dû arriver lorsque Ginny avait courageusement (mais stupidement) tenté une feinte de Wronski. Elle n'avait eût la vie sauve que grâce au sort de lévitation que lui avait jeté in extremis Ron. Cependant, la jeune fille avait quand même fait une belle chute. 'Faudrait peut-être que je lui dise…'

- Hé, Gin', dit-il, tu as une

- C'est tout simplement impossible ! conclu Ron d'une voix plaintive, son poing heurtant violemment la table, faisant sursauter les deux autres, les tirant du même coup de leur léthargie.

Apparemment, à en juger par le visage défait de Ron, Gryffondor venait de perdre (hypothétiquement) la Coupe des Quatre Maisons…

Pendant un court (trop court) instant, le silence régna sur le petit groupe : Ron réfléchissait aux raisons de cette défaite. Mais bientôt, (fin de sa réflexion), le rouquin embraya :

- Hé ! En plus, il faut trouver des remplaçants à Angelina et Alicia ! J'ai pensé que

Devant les sourires énormes de Harry et de Ginny, Ron s'arrêta, subitement mortifié.

- Oui… enfin, je m'emballe un peu… Hein ? C'est toi qui verras tout ça, Harry ! C'est toi le chef maintenant …

- Oui justement, Ron…, répondit Harry d'un air embarrassé, tandis que les oreilles de Ron devenaient de plus en plus rouges. Justement… je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un assistant !, acheva-t-il en souriant.

Non loin d'eux, Neville, Seamus et Dean qui disputaient une partie de bataille explosive avec les frères Crivey se mirent à rire joyeusement alors qu'une explosion sourde pulvérisa la table sur laquelle ils jouaient, éparpillant leurs cartes aux quatre coins de la pièce.

Assises sous les fenêtres de la tour (probablement en espérant que la lumière glauque du jour déclinant et pluvieux cacherait leurs boutons d'acnés disgracieux), un petit groupe de fille de deuxième année gloussait frénétiquement, dans le but très visible d'attirer l'attention des garçons.

Pourtant, la quiétude de cette fin d'après-midi allait être troublée de la manière la plus inattendue qui soit…

Brusquement, la porte principale de la salle commune s'ouvrit à toute volée. Une tornade brune échevelée déboula comme une furie dans la pièce et hurla hystériquement :

- C'est une véritable catastrophe !!!

Hermione (parce que c'était bien elle), le visage marbré, ses vêtements dérangés et sa rouge cape gryffondoresque en lambeaux, semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

- Une véritable catastrophe…

À bout de force, la jeune fille s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil qui vint jusqu'à elle.

Le premier, Ron s'était précipité vers son amie, talonné de près par Harry et Ginny. De même, Neville délaissa bien rapidement ses cartes à jouer pour les rejoindre. Ils avaient tous sur le visage la même expression alarmée. Pourquoi donc Hermione était-elle si bouleversée ? Cela pouvait-il avoir un rapport quelconque avec Vous-Savez-Qui et la guerre ?

- Mais enfin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ron, se faisant leur porte-parole à tous, d'une voix rendue légèrement aiguë par l'anxiété.

Puis, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant, le jeune rouquin pressa doucement l'épaule d'Hermione de sa main droite. Harry fût le seul qui remarqua le brusque mouvement de recul de la jeune fille. Ron rougit ostensiblement, récupérant sa main, l'air de rien. 'Étrange…'

À présent, la tête cachée entre ses deux bras, Hermione articula d'une drôle de petite voix étranglée, qui tranchait avec son habituel ton autoritaire :

- C'est une véritable catastrophe ! La bibliothèque va être fermée !

'Hein ?' pensa stupidement Harry. Il avait probablement mal entendu les paroles d'Hermione…

- QUOI !, explosa Ron. La bibliothèque va être fermée ?, la singea-t-il, assez furieux. Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets dans cet état là ? J'y crois pas…

'Tiens !' repensa Harry. Il avait bien entendu finalement…

- Ron, s'il te plaît, calme toi !, lui intima Ginny. Et toi Hermione, explique nous pourquoi tes vêtements sont déchirés…

- C'était… c'était horrible… J'étais à la bibliothèque avec Anna

- Anna ? La serpentarde ?

- Ron ! Laisse Hermione parler !, le reprit à nouveau Ginny, avec lassitude.

Et cette fois, pour être sûre de bien se faire comprendre, la rouquine accompagna son avertissement d'un violent coup de coude. 'Aïe !' protesta Ron, pour la forme.

- Oui, cette Anna là.

Hermione ignora délibérément les grimacements dégoûtés de Ron.

- On discutait ensemble. Et tout d'un coup, il y a eu des hurlements. C'était Madame Pince. Elle était devenue comme… _ivre_ !

Dean et Seamus, qui avaient rallié le petit groupe entourant le fauteuil dans lequel Hermione était assise, se joignirent aux trois autres dans une expression d'ahurissement générale. Ron, particulièrement, ouvrait une bouche aussi grande que les tunnels souterrains de chez Gringotts. Deux wagonnets auraient pu y tenir côte à côte…

- Elle tenait une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu dans la main, ajouta très rapidement Hermione.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait précisément ? osa à peine demander Dean, sur le bout des lèvres.

- Et bien… Elle s'est d'abord mise à crier très fort. Pas du tout son genre… Puis elle a commencé à danser et à chanter un opéra à propos de taureaux et de toréadors

- Un quoi ?

- Des toréa quoi ?

- C'est des trucs moldus, les fit taire Harry, retenant difficilement son rire.

Seamus Finnigan, dont le père était un moldu, semblait également fortement amusé. Mais le pire restait à venir…

- Je me suis approchée d'elle pour l'aider. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait aller à l'infirmerie, si elle se sentait bien… Et… et… et…, visiblement Hermione éprouvait certaines difficultés à continuer son récit.

La jeune fille était maintenant un peu rouge, comme si elle était embarrassée.

- à ce moment, Madame Pince a essayé de me prendre ma cape, continua-t-elle finalement, au prix d'un gros effort. Elle voulait faire comme les toréadors avec leurs tissus rouges… C'était horrible ! Elle tirait sur mes vêtements comme une folle, tout en continuant de chanter…

- Arrête, Hermione ! S'il te plaît, arrête ! la supplia Seamus. Arrête, j'en peux plus !

Seamus, écroulé de rire sur le bras du fauteuil d'Hermione, les joues baignées de larmes, tenait son ventre douloureux de ses deux mains. Harry, qui réussit à garder une attitude un peu plus digne, n'en menait cependant pas large. 'Madame Pince qui se prend pour un toréador avec la cape d'Hermione !!!' C'était tellement incongru… 'Pince se battant avec Hermione !!!' Celle-ci observait Harry et Seamus rire à ses dépends avec condescendance.

Cependant, Neville, Ron et Ginny, issus de familles de sorciers, ne comprenaient absolument rien à cet accès d'hilarité. Les yeux écarquillés, (pour Ron, la bouche toujours béante) ils restaient totalement interdits.

- Voilà pourquoi ma cape s'est déchirée, Ginny, reprit Hermione, venant à leur secours. Madame Pomfresh et le professeur Dumbledore sont vite arrivés et ils ont emmené Madame Pince. Mais avant de partir, Dumbledore m'a dit que la bibliothèque serait probablement fermée jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

La bouche de la jeune fille se crispa un peu alors qu'elle prononçait cette dernière phrase.

En respirant bien profondément, Harry parvint à contrôler sa crise de fou rire. Enfin, momentanément… Seamus aussi semblait s'être plus ou moins remis. Le silence était tombé sur eux, tandis que les jeunes gens digéraient ce qu'Hermione venait de leur apprendre.

- Pince alcoolique ? Moui, ça explique bien des choses !

- Voyons, Ron ! Madame Pince n'est PAS une alcoolique !, le rabroua sèchement Hermione.

- Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que…, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- Et tu – vous – l'avez déjà vu avec une bouteille à la main ? Ou boire plus que de raison aux banquets de Noël, d'Halloween ?, demanda Hermione, de sa voix redevenue cassante.

- Ne… nan, c'est vrai, acquiesça Ron, craintif. Mais alors qu'est-ce …

- Peut-être, commença Ginny, peut-être que c'est nouveau. Peut-être qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose cet été et qu'elle a commencé à boire à ce moment…

- Hum… Non, je ne crois pas. Dans la lettre qu'elle m'a répondu

- Hein ? Hermione, tu écris aux professeurs ?, l'interrompit pour la énième fois Ron.

- Oh…Je voulais soumettre à Madame Pince une nouvelle idée de classement pour les livres de Poudlard. Figure-toi qu'en France, ils rangent les livres par ordre alphabétique ! C'est quand même plus pratique et

- C'est une plaisanterie ! S'il te plaît, Harry, dis moi que c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, non. Et elle m'a même forcé à signer celle pour le professeur Chourave…

- Que… quoi ? Chourave aussi ?

À ce rythme, deux secondes de plus et les yeux de Ron finiraient leur trop courte existence sur le tapis, exorbités de sa tête.

- Eh bien, en France, on a trouvé un beau spécimen d'Orchideus Milpertuis, et… Oh, et puis zut Ron ! J'écris à qui je veux !

- Attends, y en a d'autres encore ?, demanda Ron, suspicieux, se tournant à nouveau vers Harry.

- Hum, hum, répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête de manière significative. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Winky et Dobby…

- Je vais vous tuer !, hurla Hermione, en sautant de son fauteuil.

* * *

_Le lendemain: _

D'un pas plutôt léger et alerte pour une femme de son âge, le professeur Minerva McGonagall entra dans sa salle de classe, claquant la porte derrière elle d'un majestueux coup de baguette magique. Tant pis pour les retardataires…

Embrassant la pièce encombrée d'un rapide regard circulaire, et à son grand étonnement, le professeur de métamorphose remarqua que l'ensemble des Gryffondors de sixième année y était déjà présent, l'attendant.

Même Neville Londubat était là, assis près de Lavande Brown … 'Par Merlin !' pensa-t-elle, totalement stupéfiée. C'était la première fois en six ans que le jeune garçon ne s'était trompé ni d'heure, ni de salle, ni de cours et qu'il n'arrivait pas en retard le jour de la rentrée ! Le professeur McGonagall réprima difficilement le sourire ému qui lui montait aux lèvres : Neville avait fait preuve d'un courage tellement étonnant, l'année précédente…

'Voyons, Minerva ! Ça n'est pas ton rôle de t'attacher à ces enfants, enfin ! Et ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit de faire du sentiment !', se sermonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Mais tous les ans, au retour des grandes vacances, c'était pareil…

Cette femme, pourtant si sévère d'apparence, ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter avec un certain attendrissement en quoi ses élèves avaient changé et mûri pendant l'été. À présent, remarqua-t-elle dubitative, les cheveux de Dean Thomas étaient complètement rasés. 'Quelle horreur !' Il avait l'air malade, comme cela, estima-t-elle. Et il lui semblait bien que Parvati était toujours aussi lymphatique qu'avant…Ah ! Et le dernier des garçons Weasley devait vraiment gigantesque, le pauvre garçon ! Enfin…

Extérieurement, cependant, le professeur McGonagall était restée de marbre. S'asseyant à son bureau, juste sur le rebord de la chaise, exactement comme prête à bondir (il n'y avait que dans cette position qu'elle se sentait à l'aise), elle déclara d'une voix totalement neutre :

- Bonjour !

Sans qu'elle ait besoin d'en dire d'avantage, les bavardages et les rires des élèves cessèrent instantanément.

- J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances, annonça-t-elle ensuite.

Ça n'était même pas une question.

Quelques sourires nostalgiques fleurirent sur les visages des élèves les plus naïfs. Mais les autres attendaient déjà la suite, sûrs qu'elle viendrait rapidement, brutalement désenchanteresse. Et en effet, leur professeur enchaîna :

- Parce que cette année risque d'être aussi difficile que celle de l'année dernière.

Maintenant c'était aux autres de grimacer un sourire de dérision, l'air d'avoir avalé un vif d'or. C'était tout à fait le genre de McGonagall ça : droit au but et sans enjolivures !

Hermione, assise aux côtés de Parvati, un rang devant Ron et Harry, se tourna vers eux et les gratifia d'un joyeux hochement de tête qui signifiait : '_vous voyez ! Je vous l'avais bien dit_ !' Mais alors que Ron lui tira la langue de manière fort peu gracieuse, la jeune fille, piquée, reporta toute son attention sur le professeur.

'Ça', pensa Harry, Hermione leur avait dit ! 'Dit et redit cent fois même !' Qu'est-ce que la jeune fille pouvait être embêtante parfois…

Horrifié, Harry réalisa subitement combien elle ressemblait de plus en plus au professeur McGonagall. Pendant un instant, il tenta de visualiser une Hermione habillée d'une sévère robe noire aux bordures écossaises, ses cheveux ébouriffés devenus poivre et sel, vainement tirés dans un chignon austère… Ah Ah Ah !!!

- Monsieur Potter, si ce que je viens de dire vous amuse, vous êtes bien le seul, l'interpella la vraie McGonagall.

'Oups !'

- Euh… Excusez moi, Madame, répondit Harry poliment.

Mais, la vérité, c'était qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout d'avoir interrompu le cours et qu'il n'éprouvait aucun respect pour son professeur de métamorphose. Ni pour aucun des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Ceux là même qui avaient permis que Sirius soit tué. Ceux là même qui continuaient à vivre comme si de rien n'était. Ceux là même qui n'avaient pas voulu lui révéler ce qu'ils avaient fait du corps de son parrain…

McGonagall. Dumbledore. Rogue. Maugrey.

Seuls le brave Hagrid et le gentil professeur Lupin (qui semblait encore plus malheureux que lui de la mort de son ami d'enfance), trouvaient grâce à ses yeux…

Cela faisait comme un vide en lui, mais Harry ne pouvait se résoudre à passer outre son ressentiment.

- … comme ça, continua le professeur McGonagall. Mais avant toute chose, je suis fière de dire que la plupart d'entre vous avez réussi de manière toute à fait satisfaisante vos Buses…

Quelques applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle. Les sourires réapparurent sur les visages. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que leur directrice leur faisait des compliments si ouvertement !

- Certains d'entre vous ont même fait preuve d'un brio rarement atteint, félicita-t-elle encore, avec un large sourire à l'attention d'Hermione qui n'échappa à personne et qui provoqua chez la jeune gryffondor une subite rougeur.

'Bah tient !' Malgré l'apparente impassibilité de sa directrice de Maison, Harry devinait aisément combien elle avait dû se réjouir de la réussite d'Hermione.

En effet, celle-ci avait été particulièrement brillante. Elle avait obtenu 14 Buses dont 11 avec la mention maximale, c'est-à-dire avec la prestigieuse mention 'Optimal'. Même Percy Weasley, sacré meilleur élève de Poudlard depuis les cinquante dernières années (voire plus), n'en avait obtenu que 12 !

Non seulement Hermione avait eût les notes les plus élevées de tout le collège, devant Draco Malfoy et autres Serpentards et Serdaigles, mais en plus, la _Gazette du Sorcier,_ journal le plus populaire du monde sorcier britannique, lui avait consacré un bref entrefilet qui disait en gros (Harry le savait presque de tête tellement il l'avait trouvé drôle à force de flagornerie…) :

« _Hermione Granger, l'une des plus intelligentes petites sorcières de Grande Bretagne, actuellement élève au collège de Poudlard, mais très prochainement promise à un brillant avenir, vient de se hisser à la troisième place du classement international des BUSEs (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie élémentaire) derrière la finlandaise Olga Olenöberg (Drumstang) et le français Robin LaMarre (Beauxbâtons). Rappelons que c'est la première fois depuis 44 ans qu'un étudiant issu de Poudlard se retrouve dans le peloton de tête !_

_Toutes nos félicitations à la jeune demoiselle qui prouve au monde sorcier que notre beau pays, bien que petit, n'a rien à envier aux autres… _»

Harry se demandait encore comment son amie avait réussi à rester si modeste devant un tel triomphe.

Elle n'avait pas protestée (comme Ron et lui-même s'y attendaient) devant son triste 'Acceptable' en Astronomie, son 'petit' 'Effort Exceptionnel' en runes et en botanique… En recevant ses résultats, (et Harry en était témoin) Hermione n'avait ni hurlé à s'en crever les tympans, ni effectué de danse de joie, ni rien d'autre d'aussi typiquement féminin ('hystérique', aurait dit Ron).

Elle avait seulement, d'un geste euphorique totalement spontané, sauté au cou du jeune homme et l'avait gratifié d'un sonore petit bisou sur la joue, parfumé à la cerise (Harry n'avait cependant pas rapporté ce petit détail à Ron).

Depuis, Hermione n'avait fait allusion à ses brillantes notes que lorsqu'on l'avait interrogée dessus et jamais en se vantant… Harry en avait conclu que finalement elle s'attendait à de tels résultats et qu'elle en était pleinement satisfaite.

En effet, cet été, lorsque leurs notes avaient enfin été communiquées aux élèves, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient ensemble, en vacances en France avec les parents de la jeune fille.

Quelle n'avait pas été leur excitation quand deux grands hiboux-recommandés étaient arrivés, porteurs de deux immenses lettres aux insignes de Poudlard !

Quelle n'avait pas aussi été l'appréhension de Harry ! Et si il avait échoué ? S'en serait fini de ses beaux rêves… Or, depuis la bataille qui avait eût lieu au Ministère et la révélation de la prophétie, rien n'était plus important aux yeux de Harry que de devenir Auror.

Pour venger Sirius.

Pour pouvoir se battre contre Voldemort et sbires. Et les anéantir.

Pour protéger ses proches…

Or, si Harry, comme Ron, avait obtenu des notes bien plus modestes qu'Hermione elles n'en restaient pas moins fort honorables : 9 Buses, avec une mention gravitant autour de 'Effort Exceptionnel' ! Ils avaient même eût plusieurs 'Optimal' chacun ! Bien sûr, il y avait aussi leur double 'Piètre' en divination, quelques tous justes 'Acceptables'… Mais d'une manière générale, ils s'en étaient plutôt bien sortis…

S'ils continuaient ainsi, ils pourraient entreprendre des études pour devenir Auror. (Ron hésitait encore un peu entre devenir Auror ou se diriger vers une carrière moins longue et moins difficile comme entraîneur de vol par exemple… Il avait également lu un article exaltant sur des 'dresseurs androgynes d'animaux volants' – seul problème, il fallait apprendre à se métamorphoser en femme… Bref, son cœur balançait encore.)

Le seul souci de Harry (et sa seule déception) était son 'Effort Exceptionnel' en Potions. Or, le professeur Rogue avait bien précisé à la fin de l'année précédente qu'il n'acceptait dans ses cours de sixième année que les étudiants ayant obtenus la note maximale à leur examen.

Non pas que Harry souhaitait ardemment revoir Rogue. Bien au contraire…

Hermione avait fini par le convaincre que le professeur de potions serait obligé d'accepter les 'Efforts Exceptionnels' dans ses cours, au risque de n'avoir une classe composée que de deux élèves : Draco Malfoy et elle-même ! Ce qui serait tout à fait ridicule ! De plus, la dignité de Rogue en prendrait un coup… Sur tous les étudiants qu'il avait formé depuis six ans, seuls deux se révélaient être à la hauteur ? C'était en partie remettre en cause ses qualités d'enseignant.

Harry s'était finalement rangé de l'avis d'Hermione.

Mais maintenant qu'il était à Poudlard, il n'en était plus très sûr. D'autant plus qu'il allait devoir demander au professeur l'autorisation d'assister à ses cours…

'Beurk !' Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir solliciter une faveur de Rogue, Harry avait la nausée…

Bon, il verrait ça demain… Voilà tout !

Jusqu'à la fin de son heure de cours, le professeur McGonagall exposa à une classe de Gryffondors de plus en plus effarés combien l'année à venir serait difficile pour eux.

Tandis qu'Harry s'enfonçait doucement dans une somnolence salvatrice, les mots : 'très enrichissant, culture, travail personnel, persévérance, travail personnel, découragement et récompense, Aspics, travail personnel… coulaient sur lui en un flot ininterrompu et désordonné aux associations parfois surprenantes.

Comme si les élèves (Harry et Ron en tête de liste) avaient attendu le discours de leur directrice de Maison pour se rendre compte de ce qui les attendait !

Certes, pensa Harry, cette année ils auraient beaucoup moins de cours différents. Qu'on se le dise une bonne fois pour toutes, les sixième et septième années d'études à Poudlard étaient des années de _spé-cia-li-sa-tion_ !!! Ainsi, le règlement intérieur du collège accordait aux élèves de sixième année la possibilité de ne suivre uniquement que les cours des matières qu'ils souhaitaient présenter à leurs Aspics. Ensuite, bien sûr, ils pouvaient choisir d'assister à d'autres enseignements supplémentaires…

Donc, Harry et Ron n'avaient gardé que les matières nécessaires pour entrer à l'Académie des Auror : Métamorphose, Charmes et Sortilèges, Défenses contre les forces du mal (en espérant que la nouvelle professeur soit 1) compétente, 2) ne soit pas une Mangemorte) et Potions (en priant pour que Rogue les accepte).

Soin aux créatures magiques s'avérait être plus facultatif. Néanmoins, comme c'était leur cours préféré à tous les deux, ils l'avaient aussi conservé.

Harry eût alors une pensée fugitive pour Hagrid : où le demi géant se trouvait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu au collège ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas encore écrit ? Hermione avait bien questionné le professeur McGonagall à son sujet, mais celle-ci n'avait rien dit d'autre que : « ne vous inquiétez pas, Miss Granger. Je vous assure que tout va bien pour lui ! » Et le trio, dépité par cette réponse à la fois très laconique et fort énigmatique, avait pourtant dû s'en contenter…

Enfin, capitulants devant les assauts répétés et les conseils toujours plus pressants d'Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient également réinscrits ensemble aux cours de Botanique de Madame Chourave. De cette manière, ils 'ne se fermeraient pas la porte des carrières médicales' avaient été les mots précis de la jeune fille, qui, elle-même avait choisi de suivre tous les enseignements proposés aux sixièmes années…

Mais cette année, s'était réjouit Harry, s'en serait fini de l'horrible Divination (avec un peu de chance, il ne reverrait même jamais le professeur Trelawney), de la trop fastidieuse Astronomie, de l'ennuyante Histoire de la magie !

Or, ce matin, quand la jolie préfète en chef de Gryffondor leur avait distribué leurs nouveaux emplois du temps, Ron et lui-même avaient découverts avec horreur qu'en sixième année, chaque cours était doublé, voire triplé !

C'est pourquoi, le lundi, ils commençaient la semaine par un triple cours de métamorphose, suivi l'après-midi d'un double cours de botanique ! Le mardi matin était consacré à trois heures de potions et ainsi de suite…

- Argh !!!

Ce petit couinement étranglé produit par Ron pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, tira finalement Harry de sa rêverie.

Jetant un regard en coin au rouquin, Harry remarqua que celui-ci était devenu vert et arborait sa tête des plus mauvais jours : lèvres pincées dans une grimace grotesque, yeux écarquillés comme des souaffles et bouche immanquablement ouverte. Au contraire, devant eux, Hermione s'était brusquement redressée sur sa chaise, son corps entièrement tendu dans un ultime effort de concentration.

'Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?', mima silencieusement Harry à Ron. Celui-ci haussa fatalement les épaules en lui faisant imperceptiblement signe d'écouter le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci disait justement :

- Donc, réfléchissez y dès maintenant. Dès le second semestre, nous aurons un rendez-vous hebdomadaire que nous consacrerons à évoquer vos différents projets d'étude… Probablement ne commencerez-vous à rédiger que l'année prochaine, mais je vous invite à chercher un professeur acceptant d'être votre tuteur dès que vous aurez trouvé un sujet définitif…

Puis, s'interrompant, le professeur McGonagall consulta discrètement sa montre à gousset. Relevant la tête, elle annonça :

- Bon, je vous reparlerai de tout ça plus tard… Et n'oubliez pas de révisez les métamorphoses vivantes pour notre prochain cours !

* * *

L'après-midi fût bien plus distrayante que la matinée pour Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville et tous les autres Gryffondors de sixième année qui avaient choisi de suivre les cours de botanique.

Le professeur Chourave leur proposa de travailler sur une variété de fleur chantante particulièrement redoutable : les _Académicia_.

Il s'agissait d'un horrible petit végétal bleu, planté au ras du sol, dont le cœur s'ouvrait en une bouche béante ourlée de pétales ronds. Pas vraiment le genre de fleurs qu'on offrirait à une fille, pensa Harry… D'autant plus que la fleur en question se mettait à brailler des chansons paillardes dès qu'on la touchait ! Aux dires de professeur Chourave, sa sève était communément utilisée dans les potions de desinhibition et dans certaines potions de célébrité… 'Ah, au moins j'en aurais jamais besoin, moi !'

- Il existe seulement deux moyens de faire taire les _Académicia_. 1) on peut leur couper purement et simplement la tête. Mais alors leur sève ne peut être correctement recueillie. 2) Le mieux est de remplir leur bouche d'un terreau spécial et ainsi empêcher qu'elle ne puisse s'ouvrir.

Pendant les deux heures suivantes, par petits groupes de deux éparpillés dans la serre principale de Poudlard, les élèves s'étaient entraînes à cet exercice, somme toute plutôt amusant.

Un des deux élèves tenait la plante par sa tige tandis que l'autre, au moyen d'une petite pelle métallique, tentait d'enfourner de la terre dans la bouche du végétal. Malheureusement, une fois sur deux, l'_Académicia_ recrachait le tout (accompagné d'un flot de paroles grivoises) sur les robes des étudiants provoquant chez les filles de cris outragés et chez les garçons des rires malicieux. Parfois, même quand elle avait déjà un peu de la terre dans la bouche, l'_Académicia _de Ron et Harry continuait malgré tout de chanter a tue tête…

Finalement, et sans grande surprise, la fleur d'Hermione et de Neville fût maîtrisée la première.

- Bravo, tous les deux ! les félicita le professeur Chourave, enthousiaste. 10 points de plus pour Gryffondor !

Les joues de Neville, déjà maculées de terre séchée, devinrent écarlates.

- Tu crois qu'il en pince pour elle ?, demanda Ron à l'oreille de Harry.

- Et vous deux, les interrogea brusquement leur professeur, les faisant sursauter. Où en êtes vous ?

Visiblement Chourave avait surpris leur échange et l'éclat de rire de Harry qui avait suivi…

- Euh… On n'a pas encore réussi, professeur, répondit Ron. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais notre _Académicia_ ne veut rien avaler…

- Monsieur Weasley, je pense que si vous et Monsieur Potter discutiez un peu moins, vous auriez déjà réussi, comme vos camarades…

Et en effet, autour d'eux, la quiétude de la serre était presque revenue, uniquement brisée par les chants de quelques autres fleurs récalcitrantes. Dont la leur, qui semblait même hurler encore plus fort que les autres _Académicia_ !

- Bon, Miss Granger mettez vous avec Monsieur Weasley et expliquez lui comment procéder. Et vous, Neville, allez avec Monsieur Potter. Quant aux autres, reprit-elle plus fort, je vais vous montrez comment couper les pétales…

À l'évocation des nouveaux groupes de travail, Harry vit la glotte de Ron remonter douloureusement dans sa gorge, comme si le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à une limace…

- Euh… Madame ?, interrogea Ron, hésitant. Je… je préférerais être avec Neville, s'il vous plait.

Sur le visage d'Hermione, Harry distingua une lueur d'espoir : elle aussi semblait ne pas vouloir travailler avec Ron… 'Vraiment de plus en plus étrange…'

- Bien, faites comme vous voulez !, s'impatienta le professeur Chourave, tout en retournant voir les autres retardataires.

Hermione aida donc Harry et grâce à son savoir-faire, en quelques minutes, leur _Académicia_ se tint totalement coite. 'Oufff' soupira le jeune gryffondor : les chansons sur les jupons de Janeton ou le derrière d'Homère commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Dis Herm', qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Ron et toi ?

- De quoi tu parles, Harry ?, lui répondit Hermione sensiblement embarrassée. Est-ce que Ron t'a parlé de quelque chose ?

- Ne… Non. Pourquoi, il aurait dû ?

- Non, voyons ! Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore imaginer ? Franchement, Harry, toi et les femmes ça fait vraiment deux…, le plaisanta Hermione, apparemment soulagée.

'Bah tient ! C'est bien fait pour toi !' se réprimanda mentalement Harry, un peu blessé et assez irrité par la remarque de son amie. Ça lui apprendrait à se mêler des affaires des autres, même s'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs amis !

Et puis finalement, qu'Hermione et Ron évitent de se toucher comme s'ils étaient pestiférés, lui importait peu. Du moment qu'ils s'adressaient encore la parole, c'est que leur problème ne devait pas être trop grave…

* * *

Ce ne fût que le soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner (Ron et Hermione soigneusement séparés par Ginny) que Harry se rappela les paroles énigmatiques du professeur McGonagall.

- Est-ce que vous savez de quoi parlait McGonagall, tout à l'heure, à la fin du cours ?, interrogea-t-il entre deux bouchées de purée de carottes.

- Argh, ça ? Quelle horreur…, gémit Ron, s'étranglant avec son jus de citrouille.

- Oh, Ron ! Arrête de toujours te plaindre !, le reprit Hermione. Je te promets que si tu choisi un sujet que tu trouves intéressant, tu vas adorer travailler sur ton mémoire !

Ron paraissait plutôt sceptique, de l'avis de Harry. 'Mais…' :

- Hein !!! Quoi ??? Un _mémoire_ ?!?

- Tu n'as donc rien écouté du tout, Harry ? lui demanda Ron, reposant son verre sur la table.

'Voilà qu'il fait sa Hermione lui aussi ! C'est contagieux ou quoi ? Pffff… Manquait plus que ça !!!'

- Nan, j'ai pas bien entendu…, confessa Harry avec mauvaise foi, fixant son ami d'un air rogue.

Il remarqua avec satisfaction que Ron détourna vivement son regard de lui, mal à l'aise.

- Il s'agit d'un mémoire que les étudiants de septième année doivent écrire au terme d'une recherche personnelle, sur un thème de leur choix. Il doit faire à peu près une cinquantaine de rouleaux de parchemins, je crois. Mais tu peux faire plus, si tu veux … Et la note finale compte pour les Aspics, expliqua Hermione à Harry et à Ginny, subitement intéressée par leur conversation.

Même Neville, qui avait sûrement entendu tout ce qu'avait dit le professeur McGonagall pendant son cours, semblait littéralement boire les paroles de la jeune gryffondor.

- En sixième année, tu dois choisir un sujet et trouver un prof qui veuille bien t'aider, t'encadrer… Tu peux même faire un stage pendant l'été, qui ait un rapport avec ton sujet… Les profs aiment bien, je crois…, continua-t-elle.

Au fur et à mesure du discours d'Hermione, Ginny était plus devenue d'une blancheur d'os, malgré la chaleur intense que produisaient les immenses cheminées de la Grande Salle. La pauvre paraissait plus morte que vive, songea Harry, qui était assis en face d'elle.

Or, le jeune garçon comprenait bien son désarroi. Si, l'année dernière, on lui avait dit qu'après la somme colossale de travail qu'il allait devoir fournir pour obtenir ses BUSEs, il devrait en plus rédiger un mémoire de cent pages l'année suivante, il se serait certainement mis à rire hystériquement avant d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie !!!

Fixant la jeune rouquine pour qu'elle le regarde, Harry lui adressa un petit sourire de réconfort à travers la table.

- C'est dingue !, déclara finalement Ron à Hermione. Tu es au courant des plus petits détails de cette histoire de mémoire, alors que tu n'as jamais eu de famille à Poudlard. Moi, tous mes frères sont passés avant moi… Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'étais au courant de rien !

Cette soudaine tirade de Ron et l'air complètement ahuri qu'il affichait eurent raison de ses camardes gryffondors. Un grand éclat de rire secoua Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Neville (bientôt rejoins par Ron lui-même) sous le regard pétillant de bienveillance de Dumbledore qui les observait depuis la table des professeurs…

* * *

_Voili voilou, c'est fini... pour le moment! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?_

_Dans le passage suivant: la confrontation Harry/Rogue, présentation de la nouvelle prof de DCFM. _

_D'après vous, qui va remplacer Madame Pince? Un petit indice: ce n'est pas un personnage fictif! Donc, vous pouvez trouver!_

_Une petite review? _


	5. Désappointements pluriels

_Disclaimer : 'Harry Potter' appartient à JKR (Vive JKR qui a achevé l'écriture du 6 eme tome!!!). Seules Anna Jones est à moi (si seulement Severus Rogue aussi...)_

_Rating : G_

_RAR : _

_Merci encore et encore et encore et toujours à toi, Soft (ou Tfos, si tu préfères...), pour continuer de m'encourager et aussi de supporter tous mes petits bavardages. __Comme tu le sais déjà (mais pas les autres), ce chapitre t'es dédié..._

_Elvisa Jedusor__ : merci pour ton petit commentaire, ça fait tjr plaisir... Et bravo tu es très perspicace ! _

_BONNE LECTURE !!! Et Joyeux Noël (en retard : mieux vaut tard que jamais !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** **Désappointements pluriels.**

* * *

Le jour suivant, tandis que dehors l'aube tardait à disparaître et que la pluie fouettait toujours violement les fenêtres du château, deux jeunes garçons vêtus aux couleurs de Gryffondor (l'un roux et l'autre brun) s'avançaient en direction des cachots.

- Pffff…, soupira Ron pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient réveillés. Dire qu'on doit demander une faveur à cet espèce de… de… de gros bouffon de _Servilius_ ! Il va bien se foutre de nous, tu vas voir…

Harry inclina la tête en guise de réponse. Oui, lui aussi redoutait le moment où il se retrouverait face à face avec le professeur Rogue. Cet homme qu'il rendait responsable de la mort de Sirius et qu'il aurait aimé voir souffrir comme lui-même souffrait depuis lors…

Malgré les trésors de persuasion et d'apaisement déployés par Ginny Weasley tout au long de leur correspondance estivale, Harry refusait catégoriquement de reconnaître que Rogue faisait un bouc émissaire bien pratique. L'accuser lui, le Mangemort (_Mangemort un jour, Mangemort toujours !_), revenait à minimiser sa propre part de culpabilité et rendait son chagrin plus supportable…

Au cours des semaines suivant la disparition de son parrain, c'était en partie grâce à ce raisonnement tronqué que Harry avait réussi à conserver un semblant d'équilibre mental et à ne pas sombrer dans un désespoir sans fond… Ce n'était peut-être qu'une illusion, une protection dérisoire et infantile, comme le lui avait très justement expliqué Ginny. N'empêche que Harry avait eût besoin de s'y rattacher…

Au final, sa haine à l'égard de Rogue n'avait fait que s'accroître au cours de l'été.

Et à présent, de retour à Poudlard, Harry craignait par-dessus tout de ne pouvoir contrôler ses actes si son professeur le cherchait. Ce qu'il ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire… C'est pourquoi, peu amène, Harry se réjouissait grandement que Ron n'ait obtenu que 'Effort Exceptionnel' en potions et qu'il doive également demander à Rogue la permission de suivre ses cours de sixième année. Au moins, si les choses dégénéraient entre Harry et Rogue, son ami serait là pour temporiser la situation et l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'irréparable. Ou, dans le pire des cas, il serait là pour aller avertir quelqu'un…

Tandis qu'il marchait en ruminant ces noires pensées aux côtés d'un Ron lui aussi silencieux, Harry se fit la réflexion que jamais les couloirs des cachots ne lui avaient semblé aussi lugubres et sombres que ce matin… C'était peut-être lié à son exécrable état d'esprit, mais l'air même lui paraissait plus humide et oppressant qu'à l'accoutumée. De l'eau malodorante suintait le long des murs, couvrant les pierres de larges tâches verdâtres et moussues, puis gouttait sur le sol avec une régularité stressante. Harry, ressentant une brusque poussée de neurasthénie, s'obligea à respirer profondément par le nez.

Dieu qu'il détestait ce qu'il avait à faire ! Dieu qu'il haïssait Severus Rogue !!! Le monde entier (et lui-même en tête) se porterait tellement mieux sans cet homme !

- Harry, attends-moi !, le prévint Ron.

Harry fit volte-face. Baissant les yeux, il vit que Ron s'était agenouillé au beau milieu du couloir, afin de renouer son lacet défait…

'Argh !!! Non-mais-qu'est-ce-qui-traînasse-encore-sui-là ?!?'

Harry ne se sentait plus le courage de repousser encore l'inévitable affrontement, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres seulement du bureau de Rogue.

Il allait souffler au rouquin de se dépêcher un peu, 'qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette affaire !', quand une porte claqua lourdement non loin d'eux, résonnant dans le silence des cachots comme un coup de tonnerre.

Ron, toujours accroupi, releva vivement la tête de sur ses chaussures, alors que Harry se figeait sur place. Même si elle leur était encore cachée par un dernier tournant alambiqué du couloir, ils savaient très bien tous les deux qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une seule porte… _Cette_ porte _là_…

La seconde d'après, des pas martelaient bruyamment le sol de pierre.

Clac Clac Clac Clac…

Quelqu'un courait à vive allure dans le couloir et semblait se diriger droit sur eux.

Soudain, sorte de fantôme incongru, une hideuse silhouette féminine surgit des ténèbres, juste devant Harry. Celui-ci eût à peine le temps de se reculer pour l'esquiver… Mais elle trébucha sur Ron, s'affalant de tout son poids sur le pauvre garçon.

- Aaahhhh…

- Ouille !!!

- Aïe ?!?

- Tu m'écrases, bon sang ! Lève-toi !!!, grogna la voix de Ron, étouffée sous le poids de la jeune fille et de ses lourdes robes d'hiver.

Harry aussi venait de reconnaître Anna Jones, la nouvelle élève aveugle, l'amie de Neville avec laquelle ils avaient discuté dans le train. La Serpentarde.

Pour le moment, Ron et elle offraient un spectacle des plus cocasse : sorte de ballet complexe de bras et des jambes emmêlés et gesticulants, le tout accompagné par les gémissements de frustration du rouquin. En effet, fort maladroitement, Anna cherchait vainement à se relever, prenant appui tant sur le mur à côté d'elle que sur Ron, qui se retrouvait à chaque nouvelle tentative de sa part plaqué au sol.

Venant à leur secours, Harry attrapa la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne et, sans ménagement, il la remit brusquement sur ses pieds.

Désorientée, Anna tourna la tête dans sa direction. Alors Harry su immédiatement pourquoi sa subite apparition dans le couloir l'avait troublé au point qu'il la confonde avec un fantôme. La jeune fille pleurait, et sur son visage rendu écarlate par l'effort et les larmes, les cicatrices qui la défiguraient n'en étaient que plus apparentes. Cruellement grotesques. Mais ses très beaux cheveux clairs brillaient dans la pénombre du cachot, comme doués de leur propre vie, d'une lueur presque surnaturelle.

Ce fût si fugitif que par la suite Harry se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé. L'espace d'un instant il pu lire, dans les prunelles fixes et vides de la jeune fille, toute sa tristesse – et une colère larvée – dans laquelle le jeune garçon reconnu ses propres sentiments. La même détresse qui lui rongeait le cœur depuis que… Puis, Anna se dégagea de son étreinte et le charme fût rompu.

- Anna ? Est-ce que ça va ?, interrogea-t-il, inquiet de ce que la jeune fille pleurait encore abondement – et de ce qu'elle sortait visiblement du bureau de Rogue.

Qu'est-ce que ce salaud avait-il bien pu lui faire pour la mettre dans un tel état ? Le jour où Harry avait fait sa connaissance – et en fait, la seule fois où il avait eût l'occasion de parler avec elle -, Anna ne lui n'avait pas semblé plus émotive qu'une autre.

- Et moi ? Tu me demandes pas comment ça va ?, pesta rageusement Ron.

Celui-ci venait à son tour de se relever. Harry remarqua qu'il frottait avec insistance une certaine partie de son anatomie qui était entrée lourdement en contact avec le sol dur des cachots. Visiblement Ron ne semblait pas particulièrement ému de voir Anna en larmes. Percevant probablement les regards accusateurs qu'il lui lançait, la jeune fille s'éloigna imperceptiblement d'eux. D'un pas d'abord. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre, un peu plus grand cette fois ci.

- Attends Anna ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Harry regretta instantanément sa question. D'abord, elle était totalement indiscrète. Si la jeune fille lui répondait qu'ils n'avaient pas élevé les cochons ensembles, il l'aurait bien mérité ! Ensuite, il eût la pensée fulgurante – et néanmoins horrifiante – qu'Anna puisse se mettre à sangloter dans ses bras. Auquel cas, Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. Déjà avec Cho… Et encore, avec la jeune Serdaigle, il savait quel était le problème… Enfin, façon de parler…

Mais la réponse d'Anna fût tout autre, faute d'être réellement satisfaisante :

- Allez au diable !, leur cria-t-elle, sa voix tendue par la colère.

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, ni 'merci' ni 'au revoir', s'enfuyant loin d'eux au risque de se rompre le cou, elle disparu de leur vue.

- Vraiment charmante cette fille !, commenta Ron avec mépris. C'est bien une serpentarde : tu veux l'aider et elle t'insulte !

- Allez vient, Ron ! On a autre chose à faire…, lui répondit Harry, qui avait cependant l'intuition que la colère de Anna n'était pas vraiment dirigée vers eux.

Puis, il entraîna Ron (le poussant presque) vers la porte du bureau du professeur Rogue. Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry frappa trois coups distincts et entra sans attendre de réponse.

L'habituelle odeur épicée qui accompagnait Rogue dans chacun de ses mouvements, lui sauta au nez. Le bureau du professeur, pour être bien plus haut de plafond, n'était guère différent des couloirs du cachot : sombres, d'un froid pénétrant et humides. À l'image de leur propriétaire…

- Tiens, tiens, Monsieur Potter…, susurra Rogue de sa voix basse et doucereuse. Ah !, ajouta-t-il en apercevant Ron qui venait d'entrer derrière Harry. Et Monsieur Weasley. Bien sûr…

Il était assis derrière son bureau, sorte de grande table en bois - somme toute assez rustique – déjà encombrée par de nombreuses piles de parchemins. Harry en gardait le souvenir assez désagréable de s'y être violement heurté le crâne lors d'un d'une séance d'occlumencie.

- Par Merlin, qu'ai-je donc fais pour recevoir la visite de tous les pires éléments de Poudlard, ce matin ?

'Hum…Vous êtes un Mangemort et un homme sans coeur je dirais, _Monsieur_ !', pensa Harry, à qui l'allusion à la pauvre Anna Jones n'avait pas échappé.

- Monsieur, commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait polie mais pas déférente. Nous sommes venus vous demander l'autorisation de suivre vos cours de potions, cette année encore.

C'était un jeu. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'intension de lâcher du terrain face à l'autre. Et en venir aux mains ou aux baguettes aurait été la preuve flagrante qu'ils ne se contrôlaient pas. Finalement ça serait peut-être plus facile que Harry l'avait imaginé, sa haine pour l'homme lovée chaudement autour de son cœur, protectrice.

- Vraiment ? répondit Rogue, narquois. J'aurai pensé que vous seriez satisfait de ne plus me voir… étant donné les _mots_ que nous avons échangés l'année précédente,

Monsieur Potter.

'Et bien vous pensez mal !'

- Est-ce encore cette idée absurde de devenir Auror qui motive votre démarche ?, continua-t-il.

- En effet, Monsieur, dit Harry sur le même ton froid et calme que son professeur.

- Hum… Dois-je vous rappelez que l'Académie des Auror a été détruite la semaine dernière ?

- Le Ministère en construira une autre. Clandestine, cette fois ci. Et ni _Voldemort_ ni ses Mangemorts n'y pourront rien.

Harry avait volontairement appuyé sur le nom de Voldemort. Néanmoins, il n'eût pas la satisfaction de voir Rogue trahir une quelconque réaction. Son visage était demeuré de marbre. Seul le petit hoquet étouffé de Ron avait rappelé sa présence aux deux autres.

- J'en doute… Toutefois, si vous vous entêtez, fort bien !, éructa Rogue d'une voix devenue dangereusement venimeuse. Avec votre pugnacité pointilleuse, votre _droiture_ (le professeur cracha presque ce mot, comme si il lui brûlait la langue), votre vision manichéenne du Bien et du Mal héritée de votre père… Vous serez parfait comme Auror, croyez-moi.

Rogue s'aventurait sur un terrain délicat, il en était tout à fait conscient. Son allusion à James Potter n'était pas anodine, loin de là. Mais cet imbécile de Potter commençait sérieusement à l'insupporter avec cette confiance en lui démesurée et son air de ne pas y toucher.

- Alors vous nous acceptez dans votre cours ? demanda Ron à la place de Harry, sentant lui aussi venir l'orage.

- Ai-je dis une telle chose, Monsieur Weasley ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous parviendrez à suivre avec vos notes habituelles ?

Alors que Ron ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, Rogue reprit la parole :

- Toutefois, le directeur Dumbledore m'a prié de bien vouloir accepter les étudiants ayant obtenus 'Effort Exceptionnel' à leur Buse et qui souhaiteraient éventuellement continuer les cours de potions en sixième année… Donc, il semblerait que cela s'applique à vous…

- Merci Monsieur, répondit vivement Ron, comme s'il craignait de voir Rogue revenir sur sa décision.

Puis, ce fût au rouquin de pousser discrètement Harry vers la porte du bureau. Maintenant qu'ils avaient obtenu ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher, Ron ne voyait aucune, mais vraiment aucune raison de s'attarder ici. Pourtant, Harry ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, son regard toujours rivé au regard sombre du professeur de potions. Ron prit son inspiration, avec la ferme intention de rappeler son ami à la réalité, quand encore une fois Rogue le précéda :

- Cependant…, dit-il, laissant sa phrase en suspens planer dans l'air confiné de la pièce comme une menace.

- Cependant, reprit-il, savourant son effet d'annonce, Monsieur Potter, sachez qu'il existe une condition _sine qua none_ à votre intégration dans ma classe. Une condition que vous devrez accepter et ne plus jamais discuter si vous l'agréez aujourd'hui.

'Nous y voilà', songea Harry. Tout avait été bien trop facile, jusqu'ici.

- Vous devrez me remettre votre baguette à chaque début de cours.

- Quoi !?!

Harry s'était attendu à quelque chose de profondément tordu, digne d'un serpentard de la pire espèce, mais certainement pas à cela !

- Mais… mais pourquoi ?, bégaya Ron, tout aussi surpris que son ami.

- Comment, Potter ? Cela vous étonne ?

Visiblement, Rogue était résolu à ignorer Ron et s'adressa à nouveau directement à Harry :

- Croyez-vous que je serai assez fou pour prendre un tel risque ? Vous donner un cours alors que vous êtes en possession de votre baguette magique reviendrait à m'exposer à recevoir un sort de votre part, en plein dos !, s'emporta Rogue. Croyez-vous que j'ignore que vous me tenez responsable de la mort de cet abruti de Sirius Black ?

Pendant cette tirade quelque peu enflammée, Harry avait littéralement changé de couleur, passant du très rouge à une pâleur presque mortelle. Il ne savait même pas ce qui était le plus blessant : que Rogue insinue que lui, un gryffondor, puisse jeter à quiconque un sort par derrière, comme un lâche, ou bien ce que le professeur avait dit de Sirius.

- Non, je refuse !, fût la seule chose que Harry trouva à dire. Et nous verrons bien ce que dira le professeur Dumbledore de votre tentative d'intimidation sur un élève !

- Vous, _intimidé_ ?, se gaussa Rogue. De toute façon, c'est le directeur Dumbledore en personne qui m'a conseillé cette solution lorsque je lui ai fait part de mes craintes concernant votre… votre attitude hostile à mon égard et de votre propension à vous échauffer…

Harry ne su jamais comment il était sorti du bureau de Rogue. Probablement que Ron y était pour quelque chose… Heureusement qu'il avait été présent !

Le jeune garçon se souvenait seulement avoir été brusquement submergé par sa haine pour cet homme. Son regard s'était voilé de rouge et à ses oreilles, son sang battait rageusement, lui intimant de prendre sa baguette. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait… Il avait laissé Rogue injurier Sirius sans le défendre…

Le soir même, une fois dans son lit, Harry réalisa avec amertume que Rogue avait triomphé de lui. Pour cette fois, en tout cas. Mais ce qui lui déchirait le cœur et le prenait aux tripes était tout autre. C'était la constatation que le seul homme en qui il avait toujours eût totalement confiance, venait de le trahir. Et cet homme, c'était le professeur Dumbledore… Il avait donné raison à Rogue, à son propre détriment à lui, Harry.

* * *

- Harry, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Ron en prenant place à côté de son ami.

Au dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond magique de la Grande Salle baignait la pièce d'une lumière rose et comme veloutée, profondément apaisante. Étrangeté suspecte selon Harry, puisqu'au dehors l'après-midi s'achevait dans la même atmosphère lugubre que les jours précédents.

Voilà 2 semaines qu'ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard. Deux longues semaines durant lesquelles pas une seule minute, pas une seule seconde, il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir sur le château. Le terrain de Quidditch, noyé sous des tonnes d'eau boueuse, était devenu impraticable. Le lac débordait affreusement dans le parc, révélant sa grouillante population aquatique aux yeux ébahis des élèves. D'aucuns y voyait déjà un mauvais présage, un présage d'apocalypse…

Aussi, cette lumineuse voûte céleste en plein déluge automnal, était la confirmation de ce que les élèves soupçonnaient depuis longtemps, à savoir que le directeur ensorcelait régulièrement le plafond magique afin qu'il prisse l'apparence souhaitée par lui… 'Encore une manipulation de la part de Dumbledore…' avait alors pensé Harry avec amertume, se retenant difficilement d'ajouter 'ce vieux fou'.

En effet, depuis sa confrontation avec le professeur Rogue, l'humeur générale du jeune gryffondor n'était guère meilleure que les conditions météorologiques…

Un sombre sentiment de révolte mêlé d'injustice frémissait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à chaque instant. 'Quelle bande d'ingrats ! Voilà ce qu'ils sont tous !' se répétait-il inlassablement en son fort intérieur. Une bande d'ingrats pour laquelle il allait devoir tuer et peut-être même mourir. Et que récoltait-il en échange ? Cet abrutit de Rogue assurait tous ses cours de sixième année avec la baguette magique de Harry posée bien en évidence sur son bureau, à la vue de tous. Le professeur Dumbledore doutait toujours de son intégrité. Et surtout, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix continuaient à se réunir sans qu'il ne lui en soit absolument jamais rien dit. Comme s'il n'était pas concerné !!!

Harry avait beau dissimuler sa rancœur et sa colère sous une apparence enjouée, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder son calme dans certaines situations. Grâce à Draco Malfoy et à sa clique de serpentards, Pansy Parkinson et son affreuse cousine Pénélope en tête, l'histoire de la baguette magique confisquée par Rogue à chaque début de cours avait rapidement fait le tour de l'école. Inutile de préciser que les serpentards l'avaient arrangés à leur manière… sous entendant moult détails indiquant que le jeune gryffondor avait perdu la raison. Maintenant les autres élèves observaient Harry, guettant ses réactions comme s'ils craignaient qu'il se mettre tout d'un coup à faire pleuvoir des sorts sur eux. Bref, encore une fois, il passait pour fou et dangereux aux yeux de toute l'école. Heureusement qu'il avait ses amis… Cependant, même avec eux, il lui arrivait de se montrer irritable.

Plus que la colère, c'était un sentiment de honte qui empoisonnait le cœur et l'esprit de Harry. Comment expliquer à Ron, à Hermione, ou encore à la gentille Ginny combien il se sentait coupable de n'avoir pas su défendre Sirius des insinuations venimeuses de Rogue ? Que si c'était à refaire, il referait tout autrement ? Si seulement, à ce moment là, il avait sorti sa baguette magique ! Si seulement il avait essayé de lancer un sort quelconque à son professeur ! Il se sentirait bien mieux maintenant, dut-il être puni pendant tout le trimestre. Mais, non. Harry s'était juste effondré. Comme une victime… Comme un enfant… Une honte cuisante lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues chaque fois qu'il y repensait.

Certes, ses amis (à qui Ron s'était empressé de relater l'événement), probablement pour le ménager, ne lui en avaient plus reparlé après. Mais comment auraient-ils pu ne pas voir la lâcheté dont Harry avait fait preuve ?

Les jeunes gryffondors pressentaient bien que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Que son attitude maussade n'était pas causée uniquement par les sarcasmes de Draco (ça Harry en avait l'habitude et il savait s'en défendre) ou de Rogue. Et, au grand dam de Harry, ils s'en inquiétaient. Ginny et Hermione le couvaient d'un petit air maternel, attentives à ce qu'il se nourrisse bien et à ce qu'il dorme assez. À côté, Ron et leurs compagnons de dortoir proposaient toutes sortes de distractions amusantes à Harry afin qu'il se sente soutenu par eux… Mais Harry savait bien ne pas mériter leur sollicitude comme il ne méritait plus d'être reçu chez les Weasley …

Pour toutes ces raisons et bien d'autres encore que lui-même ne s'avouait pas, Harry recherchait régulièrement la solitude. C'était bien pour être seul qu'il s'était réfugié dans la Grande Salle. Cela lui avait semblé jouable puisqu'il restait encore une heure avant le repas du soir et que les elfes de maison qui dressaient les tables savaient se montrer étonnement discrets.

'Raté !' se railla-t-il intérieurement alors qu'à sa droite Ron s'agitait nerveusement sur le banc de bois, visiblement très embarrassé.

- Hum… Harry…, dit-il finalement tout en s'éclaircissant la voix. Est-ce… est-ce que je peux te parler ? Ou peut-être que je te dérange ?

'Non. Oui.' 'Je vous en prie Merlin, pas encore le même refrain : on se fait du souci pour toi Harry. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Harry. Harry. Harry. Harry…'

Malheureusement, Ron prit le mutisme de son ami pour un acquiescement.

- Je voudrais ton avis à propos d'Hermione, continua-t-il.

'Merci Merlin' rendit grâce Harry avec ferveur, tout en restant le nez plongé dans sa pile de manuscrits. Après tout, Ron l'interrompait en plein travail uniquement pour lui parler d'Hermione, qui de l'avis de Harry se portait comme un charme, encore toute émoustillée par la reprise des cours et sa préparation précoce des ASPICs.

- Oui Ron ?

- Hum…

'Une petite pastille pour la gorge, Ron ?'

- Harry… Je crois… Il se passe… Il se passe des-choses-vraiment-bizarres entre Hermione et moi, bégaya Ron dans un souffle, le visage en feu et le regard obstinément fixé sur ses mains.

'Oh oh oh oh !!! Mille fois oh oh oh oh !!!' 'Alors comme ça, maintenant il existe un _Hermione et moi_ ? Et puis '

- Quelles genres de _choses_ ?, demanda Harry d'une voix qu'il espérait neutre.

C'était difficile de ne pas avoir l'air trop suspicieux, '_des choses… des choses…des choses ???_', ni trop intéressé. Décidément, cette conversation qui menaçait d'être rasante comme les blés, prenait une tournure bien étonnante.

- Ben… des trucs magiques.

Finalement, Harry repoussa ses parchemins, ses plumes et son encre loin de lui, puis se tourna franchement vers son ami qui l'observait timidement.

- Tu n'as rien remarqué, dis ? Et Hermione, est-ce qu'elle t'en as parlé ?

Harry se contenta de hausser ostensiblement les épaules, absolument pas décidé à faciliter les confidences de Ron. En outre, il gardait un souvenir plutôt cuisant de sa récente discussion avec Hermione concernant sa vie privée…

- Bon ben…, commença le rouquin. Tout a commencé dans le Poudlard Express. Juste après la réunion des préfets, Hermione et moi on revenait te voir dans notre wagon. Mais elle a voulu aller aux _toilettes_…

Ron accentua lourdement ce dernier mot comme s'il était doté d'un obscur pouvoir surnaturel ou d'une quelconque force mystérieuse.

- … aux _toilettes_, alors on a fait un détour pour revenir vers l'avant du train. Et ensuite elle a mis trois heures avant de ressortir, je te jure ! Je commençais à me demander si elle n'avait pas eût un malaise là dedans, continua-t-il en roulant des yeux d'exaspération comme si la scène venait juste de se passer.

'Pauvre Hermione…'

- Quand elle a fini, on est reparti vers le wagon. On… on se disputait un peu… Et puis tout d'un coup, le train a fait un écart. C'était vachement violent, comme si on avait heurté un truc sur la voie. Bref, tu dois t'en souvenir, non ?

- Ben non…

- Ah…, articula Ron désappointé. C'est bizarre… En tout cas, à cause du choc Hermione a perdu l'équilibre. Elle allait tomber, alors… alors je l'ai rattrapée !, acheva-t-il d'une traite.

À nouveau, la gêne du jeune garçon était palpable.

- Et on s'est tenu la main !

Tandis que Ron faisait cette fracassante révélation à Harry, sa voix monta de plusieurs octaves, frôlant dangereusement les aigus. Quelques élèves de deuxième année qui venaient de s'installer à la table des Gryffondors regardèrent dans leur direction.

- Tu… tu crois qu'ils m'ont entendu ?, interrogea Ron, devenu subitement blanc comme un linge, l'œil aux aguets.

En effet, poussés par la faim ou tout simplement lassés de traîner dans leurs salles communes respectives (toute sortie dans le parc étant exclue pour cause de déluge), les jeunes gens, en groupes ou seuls, commençaient à affluer dans la Grande Salle.

- Harry, reprit Ron à voix basse. Je sais que tu ne vas pas me croire, mais je te jure sur Coq que c'est la vérité.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il devait maintenant se pencher en avant pour bien entendre son ami. Mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait raté la suite de son histoire.

- Et bien… Quand nos mains se sont touchées (tout à fait par hasard, bien sûr), il s'est passé un truc dingue : j'ai entendu dans ma tête ce qu'Hermione pensait ! C'était vraiment ses pensées parce qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche et puis… jamais elle n'aurait dit ça tout haut…

'Oh oh'

- Et qu'est-ce que Hermione a pensé ?

- Euh… C'était quelque chose comme : 'étrange, je n'aurai jamais cru que ses mains soient douces !', avoua Ron, à la fois atrocement embarrassé et terriblement fier, tout en passant inconsciemment lesdites mains dans ses cheveux roux.

- C'est vrai que ça a du être horrible !, ricanât Harry, à deux doigts d'exploser de rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Harry ! répondit Ron d'un petit ton sec à moitié étranglé. Et le pire c'est que ça recommence à chaque fois que je la touche. À chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'être dans sa tête. Harry, j'ai été ensorcelé ! Il faut que tu m'aides !

- Oui…, déclara finalement Harry. Je crois qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. Tu as été ensorcelé Ron. Mais il n'y a rien de magique là dedans, mon vieux. Je t'assure !

- Harry, c'est sérieux ! Voilà ce que j'ai conclu : y a quelqu'un qui me veux du mal et qui m'a jeté un sortilège. Et c'est ce sortilège qui me lie à l'esprit d'Hermione. Qu'est ce tu en penses, hein ?

Devant l'ait plein d'espoir de son ami, Harry n'y tint plus. Le rire, trop longtemps retenu fusa d'entre ses lèvres, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Reprenant son souffle, il hoqueta difficilement :

- Ouh là là Ron ! Quel terrible sortilège, ça fait peur !!! J'en tremble : regarde !!! J'espère que Voldemort ne le connaît pas…

À ces mots, la mine contrite de Ron s'effaça, un petit sursaut le traversa de part et d'autre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur.

- Oh, allez Ro

- Potter !, le coupa sèchement une voix sifflante de colère.

'Oups ! Rogue !'

- Potter… Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous rappeler de ne pas prononcer Son nom ? J'enlève 15 points à Gryffondor ! Cela vous apprendra à vous donner en spectacle…, martela le professeur assez distinctement pour que l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle l'entende.

L'hilarité de Harry disparu sur le champ. Un hoquet étranglé et douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge, incontrôlé. Cependant, avant même que le jeune garçon ait le temps de rien répliquer, une aide imprévue le précéda :

- Allons, Severus… N'êtes vous pas un peu sévère avec cet enfant ?, interrogea dans leurs dos une voix chantante mais assurée.

Tel un derviche le professeur Rogue pivota sur lui-même, dévoilant aux regards effarés des deux gryffondors le professeur Méphista, nouvellement chargé des enseignements de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Pendant une fraction de seconde durant laquelle Severus Rogue dévisagea l'impudente intruse de son noir regard orageux, le temps sembla se figer autour d'eux. Puis, comme à regret, il reporta son attention sur Harry et Ron qui tentaient de filer en douce…

- Attendez vous deux !, les rappela-t-il vertement.

Mais déjà, le professeur Méphista posait sa main gantée, légère comme un souffle, sur le bras de son collègue en signe d'apaisement… à cet effleurement, l'irascible maître des potions esquissa un imperceptible mouvement de recul en homme peu habitué aux contacts humains quels qu'ils soient. Fusillant la jeune femme du regard, il concéda d'une voix basse et parfaitement contrôlée :

- Hum… Vous avez raison, très chère…

Puis, se tournant à nouveau vers Harry et Ron, il enchaîna immédiatement, sans laisser à personne la possibilité de l'interrompre :

- Potter ! Seulement 10 points seront retirés à votre maison à cause de votre attitude inconséquente. Après tout…, reprit-il, feignant de lancer un regard circulaire dans la Grande Salle à moitié pleine. Après tout… votre auditoire habituel n'était pas présent… Je suppose que cela excuse en partie votre vantardise aux yeux de certains…

Si le professeur Méphista se sentit visée par cette dernière remarque acerbe, elle n'en laissa rien paraître.

- Weasley !, aboya le professeur Rogue, faisant sursauter le pauvre garçon. Vous faites perdre 5 points à Gryffondor par votre tenue négligée !

Et claquant des talons, un fin sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, le maître des potions s'éloigna rapidement, sans un regard de plus pour sa collègue…

* * *

A bientôt pour le chapitre 6 !


	6. Le professeur Méphista, le bibliothécair...

_Disclaimer : Tout est à Jikaère... Tra là là là lère..._

_Rating : A partir de ce chapitre, je passe de G à PG, pour plus de sécurité (et parce que certaines scènes sont peut-être un peu impressionnantes pour les plus jeunes)._

_RAR (3 REVIEWS pour le cinquième chapitre ! Youpi !)_

_- Soft : Simplement merci de tout mon coeur..._

_- Britany : Hum... Je ne dirais pas que ta review m'a fait 1 grand plaisir, vu que tu y injuries mon personnage préféré, ça serait un mensonge... Attends toi à mon courroux ! Lol... En tout cas, merci de m'avoir suivie de TWWO à ffnet, ça prouve que tu avais vraiment envie de lire la suite de mon histoire et ça, ça fait plaisir... Biz. _

_- Clochette : 1 nouvelle lectrice et qui est enthousiaste ! Yes ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes... Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le professeur Méphista, le bibliothécaire W. et Cie…**

* * *

À bien des égards (et de manière probablement inconsciente) Wilhémina Euphémia Méphista, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et Soin aux Créatures Magiques, bouleversait le train-train quotidien du collège de Poudlard. 

Force était de constater que son nom revenait sans cesse dans les conversations des élèves, fantômes et autres adultes - toutes maisons confondues – du château. Pour une raison parfaitement obscure, depuis le jour même de la rentrée, des rumeurs circulaient sur le compte du nouveau professeur, se multipliant comme des veracrasses à la saison des amours…

Le bruit courait que, jeune adolescente, le professeur Méphista avait effectué un tour complet de l'Afrique à dos d'Erumpent, simplement juchée en équilibre sur la pointe cornue de l'animal. On disait aussi qu'elle s'était jointe à un groupe de sorciers éthiopiens qui tentait de neutraliser un Nundu. Alors que le léopard géant avait déjà dévasté plusieurs villages par la seule force de son terrible souffle, l'intervention miraculeuse de la jeune femme avait permis de vaincre le monstre… Au cours de l'affrontement, elle avait cependant été blessée aux mains. Depuis, d'abominables cicatrices l'obligeaient à porter des gants. À moins que ce ne soit la douleur de l'air contre sa peau irrémédiablement brûlée… Cela changeait en fonction des versions…

En effet, accompagnant ses terriblement excentriques - même pour un endroit tel que Poudlard - robes de sorcières, Wilhémina Euphémia Méphista ne semblait jamais quitter ses gants qui recouvraient gracieusement toute la longueur de ses bras comme une seconde peau. C'était toujours la même paire (que les coquettes du collège lui enviaient beaucoup et tentaient d'imiter par tous les moyens) d'un orange très pâle tirant sur le violet et strié de noir…

Les premiers jours, ce simple détail avait troublé Hermione - sans qu'elle sache pourquoi - titillant désagréablement son esprit, y faisant lointainement tinter une petite sonnette d'alarme, comme un avertissement… Quand elle en avait fait part à Harry, Ron et leurs amis gryffondors, tous s'étaient gentiment moqués d'elle, prétendant qu'Hermione était jalouse de leur jolie et tellement intelligente professeur… Donc, après avoir cherché en vain l'origine de son malaise, la jeune fille avait finalement abandonné. De cet épisode, elle ne conservait qu'un sentiment plutôt mitigé pour son nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Néanmoins, en dehors d'Hermione Granger, le professeur Méphista séduisait les élèves de Poudlard presque autant qu'elle les fascinait. On ne comptait plus les garçons qui se déclaraient fous amoureux d'elle. Et certaines jeunes filles – cependant plus discrètes et timides – lui adressaient bien des regards éloquents par-dessus leurs pupitres et leurs livres de cours…

Malgré sa grande taille (elle dépassait le directeur Dumbledore d'au moins 10 centimètres – hormis quand celui-ci portait ses fameuses talonnettes) et ses formes généreuses d'athlète épanouie, le professeur Méphista se déplaçait avec une démarche étonnement mouvante : ses pieds semblaient à peine effleurer le sol.

Mais c'était surtout son visage qui captivait : sa peau, aussi sombre qu'une nuit d'hiver sans lune, était constellée d'étranges petits grains de beauté dorés et scintillants. Seuls ses grands yeux vert clair – vert lagon, comme le répétait Parvati Patil à qui voulait bien l'entendre – et ses perpétuels sourires radieux l'éclairaient un peu. Enfin, ses cheveux, noirs, courts et crépus, dégageaient sa nuque gracile, l'offrant en pâture aux regards envoûtés de ses nombreux admirateurs (- et admiratrices)…

Harry, Ron et Hermione (bien qu'elle fut de parti pris) avaient longtemps débattu pour savoir s'ils devaient (ou non) faire confiance à cette mystérieuse Wilhémina Euphémia Méphista. En effet, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas d'antécédents de professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal douteux.

Au cours d'une discussion très mouvementée qui avait eût lieu dans le dortoir des garçons un soir de pluie, les jeunes gens avaient ainsi dénombré:

- Qui-Quirell, le pantin à double tête ;

- Gilderoy Lockhart, le séducteur déchaîné

- Lupin le loup ;

- Maugrey / Barty Croupton junior, le MM's ;

- et la sinistre Dolorès Ombrage.

Ron (sous le regard contrarié d'Hermione) avait insisté pour qu'ils ajoutent à cette liste le Perfide Professeur Rogue. Même si Rogue n'avait jamais obtenu ce poste, il le convoitait depuis tellement longtemps que c'était tout comme. Et le maître des potions non plus n'était pas un homme des plus recommandables…

En somme la liste était bien fournie. Certes, tous les anciens (ou potentiels) professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard n'étaient pas mauvais au sens strict du terme. Cependant, chacun avait un côté monstrueux assez inquiétant (même si dans le cas de Lupin il ne se manifestait que 3 fois par mois…)

Il était donc légitime de se poser des questions quant à l'intégrité de la nouvelle venue. D'ailleurs, le contexte de guerre dans lequel vivait la communauté sorcière depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, incitait les gens (et pas uniquement _Le_ célèbre Harry Potter) à la méfiance.

Pour sa part, Harry restait insensible aux sourires enjôleurs et à l'étrange beauté exotique de son professeur, puisque déjà sous le charme d'une certaine autre jeune fille… Néanmoins, il devait bien avouer que la manière dont le professeur Méphista asticotait (oh ! toujours très aimablement – et toujours devant témoins -) le professeur Rogue, ce qui semblait phénoménalement agacer ledit maître des potions, plaidait largement en sa faveur.

À plusieurs reprises déjà, Méphista avait pris le parti des Gryffondors face au directeur des Serpentards, leur permettant de regagner quelques points (ou plutôt de ne pas les perdre…) Beaucoup d'entre eux la considérait déjà comme une véritable bénédiction.

L'épisode le plus mémorable dont se souvenait Harry remontait à quelques jours à peine, lorsque Rogue s'était violemment (et encore une fois) emporté contre Anna Jones. D'après ce qu'avaient cru comprendre Harry, Anna avait menacé l'une de ses camardes Serpentard avec un sortilège impardonnable. Évidemment, ladite camarade s'était jetée illico-presto dans les robes de Rogue pour pleurnicher et pour se plaindre…

'Hum… Suis sûr qu'elle le méritait bien, cette fille !'avait dit Harry, peu amène.

'Bien tous les mêmes, ces saletés de serpents !'lui avait répondu Ron, méprisant.

Harry s'était contenté de hausser négligemment les épaules : il savait combien son ami voyait d'un mauvais œil le rapprochement amical qui s'était progressivement établi entre Anna et sa sœur Ginny depuis le jour de la rentrée.

Bref, ce matin là, en sortant de la Grande Salle, les 2 gryffondors avaient assisté à un spectacle des plus étonnants : Rogue traînant derrière lui comme un vulgaire elfe de maison désobéissant, la pauvre Anna Jones (laquelle, toute tremblante et haletante, était obligée de courir pour rester aux côtés de son professeur…) visiblement furieux, celui-ci l'accablait d'un flot confus de terribles remontrances…

Mais, alertée par un élève (ou plus probablement par l'éruption verbale de Rogue amplifiée par le volume du hall d'entrée), le professeur Méphista était arrivée en courant, robes au vent et l'air effaré. Embrassant la situation d'un regard rapide, elle s'était interposée de force entre Rogue et Anna, attirant brusquement la jeune aveugle à elle d'une poigne crispée (qui, soit dit entre parenthèses, paraissait à Harry autrement plus désagréable que celle du maître des potions…). Puis, elle s'était écriée, toute essoufflée :

- Comment… comment osez-vous porter ainsi la main sur une enfant, Sevérus ? Reprenez vous, voyons , avait-elle continué, plus bas, lui signifiant par là qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. On croirait, à vous voir, que vous prenez du plaisir à violenter cette jeune fille !

Instantanément, le sang avait déserté le visage du professeur Rogue, tandis qu'il fixait sa collègue, hésitant encore entre l'incrédulité et le dégoût.

- Que… Quoi ? Je prends du _plaisir_ à quoi ? avait-il articulé, sa voix tremblant d'une fureur difficilement contenue. Et je ne _violente_ pas Miss Jones !

- C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne, répliqua sobrement Méphista en s'éloignant, tenant toujours Anna par le bras. Venez, Miss Jones…

Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh…

Le visage du professeur Rogue à cet instant : mélange incertain entre confusion et doute. Oui, doute ! Un véritable moment d'anthologie…

Bénie soit la personne qui avait permis à Harry de voir son pire ennemi déstabilisé!

* * *

Malgré ces bons présages, les premiers cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'avérèrent décevants aux yeux de Harry et des autres gryffondors. Pour la énième fois depuis le début de leur scolarité à Poudlard, les élèves eurent droit au sinistre récapitulatif des multiples créatures maléfiques peuplant le monde magique : épouvantards, vampires et loups-garous, trolls et autres centaures… 

Certes (et à la grande joie du Trio), les opinions du professeur Méphista à propos des loups-garous étaient particulièrement progressistes. _«- En dehors de leurs soirs de transformation, se sont des gens comme tout le monde… »_ leur avait-elle affirmé, faisant taire d'un coup d'œil sévère les quelques élèves qui tentaient de protester. En outre, elle était au courant (et assurément, fort peu de sorciers l'étaient) qu'il existait une potion _tue loup_ ayant pour but _«- de brider efficacement la bête sauvage les soirs de pleine lune » «- Malheureusement, il s'agit d'une potion magique extrêmement difficile à préparer. Seuls des maîtres et sorciers très puissants, particulièrement habiles et expérimentés peuvent y parvenir… Personnellement, je n'en ai jamais rencontré aucun. »_ avait-elle conclu.

'Si elle savait…'

Heureusement, les choses prirent un cours nouveau dès le début du mois d'octobre. Par un morne après-midi automnal, Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendaient comme d'habitude (c'est-à-dire en renâclant) au premier étage de la tour sud afin d'assister à leur prochain cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupeur en entrant dans la salle de classe : les tables et les chaises avaient été grossièrement entassées sous les fenêtres et mises à l'écart. À leur place, quelqu'un (le professeur ?) avait installé de grands tapis moelleux sur le sol, en cercle autour de la cheminée, ainsi que des coussins bariolés à profusion.

- Hé! Mais elle joue à imiter Trelawney ou quoi ?

- On dit le _professeur_ Trelawney, Ron, le reprirent en cœur Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, tout en entraînant le rouquin vers l'intérieur de la salle.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…

Mais avant que Ron n'ait pu grogner quelque chose de plus, le professeur Méphista s'était matérialisée devant eux. Aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour encore, ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles en pâte de verre ainsi que son excentrique robe noire zébrée de rouge dont les manches courtes laissaient apparaître ses longs gants colorés, lui donnaient une apparence toute trelawneyenne. Toutefois, son sourire était incontestablement aimable et on ne voyait aucune lueur démente dans ses yeux. De plus, Méphista ne semblait pas sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance illicite… Impossible donc de la confondre avec l'ex-professeur de divination malgré cette subite et fortuite re décoration de sa salle de classe…

- Entrez ! Entrez ! pressa-t-elle les élèves qui restaient timidement sur le seuil de la porte, hésitants à s'avancer, se demandant à quoi ils devaient s'attendre.

- Venez ! Installez-vous. J'ai prévu une séance spéciale aujourd'hui pour laquelle j'ai pensé qu'un environnement plus chaleureux serait appréciable…

Sur ces paroles fort rassurantes, les jeunes gens s'éparpillèrent sur les tapis, s'asseyant confortablement sur les coussins (Hermione et Ron bien consciencieusement séparés par Harry…) Méphista prit place à son tour, au milieu d'eux. Puis, quand elle eût fini de disposer ses encombrantes robes afin qu'elles ne se froissent pas, le professeur promena son regard bienveillant sur la classe.

- Bien ! Nous pouvons commencer… Non Miss Granger, vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça , puis s'adressant à l'ensemble des élèves, elle ajouta : Ne prenez pas de notes pour le moment. Écoutez moi juste.

Tout en rechignant, Hermione rangea ses plumes et ses parchemins d'un brusque geste de sa baguette magique, un air de martyr sur le visage.

- Merci, reprit Méphista. Bon. Connaissez-vous l'histoire des **Dix Diables** ?

Une vague de murmures et de rires nerveux traversa le petit groupe. Neville eût un hoquet étranglé. Mais, sur de nombreux autres visages, c'était plutôt l'ignorance et la curiosité qui se lisaient. L'histoire 'des Dix Diables' n'éveillait qu'un lointain souvenir chez Harry : un été qu'il vivait au Terrier, Fred et George avaient raconté une fable d'épouvante qui avait tellement impressionné leur jeune sœur qu'elle en avait fait des cauchemars pendant plusieurs nuits. Quand elle l'avait su, leur mère avait été furieuse. Sur le moment, Harry avait soupçonné les jumeaux d'avoir inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces. Peut-être pas après tout…

Déjà le professeur Méphista commençait son récit, d'une voix profonde et habitée :

- Cette histoire prend ses racines à une époque très ancienne, bien avant les naissances de Salazar Serpentard, Goderic Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle ; bien avant même l'invention de la toute première baguette magique …A cette époque, les sorciers et les non sorciers vivaient ensemble, en parfaite osmose. Les femmes moldues épousaient des hommes sorciers et les sorcières épousaient des moldus sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème… Au contraire, les unions mixtes étaient préférées aux autres car on pensait qu'elles engendraient des enfants plus résistants et plus intelligents. Mais… Aux confins de ce monde, existait une troisième espèce : les géants…

Ron poussa Harry du coude qui à son tour regarda Hermione d'un œil complice tandis qu'un autre élève soupirait de dédain.

- Non, non, il ne s'agit pas des géants dégénérés et domestiqués que vous connaissez.

Re coup de coude (plus violent) de Ron et re regard (énervé, cette fois-ci) de Harry.

- Les géants dont je vous parle, étaient des êtres véritablement immenses : le plus petit d'entre eux était aussi grand que la plus haute montagne. Ils étaient violents et se nourrissant exclusivement de chair humaine… En fait, ils terrorisaient les moldus et les sorciers, enlevant leurs enfants, détruisant les habitations, décimant les troupeaux, piétinant les récoltes …

'Finalement, avec Gaup, on a échappé au pire', pensèrent les trois amis simultanément.

- Un jour, poussés à bout, les moldus et les sorciers allèrent demander son aide au plus puissant des hommes, qu'ils craignaient plus encore que les géants. C'est un personnage très énigmatique, pour eux comme pour nous, ni véritablement sorcier, ni moldu à part entière… Certains prétendaient qu'il était plusieurs fois centenaire. Et, de fait, personne ne semblait jamais lui avoir connu d'ancêtres : _lui_ avait toujours été là, et c'est tout. Il vivait seul, dans une gigantesque tour imprenable à flanc de falaise et parfois, des étrangers qui s'en approchaient de trop près disparaissaient mystérieusement… après cela on ne les revoyait plus jamais.

Méphista fit une petite pause. Dehors, la pluie tombait par saccades sur les fenêtres et le vent mugissait lugubrement entre les arbres. Dans la salle de classe juste éclairée par l'âtre flambant, les élèves s'étaient insensiblement rapprochés les uns des autres. Même Ron et Hermione semblaient avoir (momentanément) oubliés leur manège je-te-touche-moi-non-plus. Leur professeur possédait un indéniable talent de conteur…

- Pour une raison inconnue, reprit-elle enfin, cet homme accepta d'aider les autres à vaincre les géants. Et comme aucun humain ne pouvait se mesurer à eux, il créa une nouvelle espèce. Il créa d'abominables monstres sanguinaires, mi bêtes, mi humains. Ils étaient 10 : on les nomma les 'Dix Diables' en souvenir des exactions dont ils se rendirent coupables.

Puis, Méphista se mit à déclamer d'une étrange voix rauque et basse :

_Ah comme ils avaient l'aspect féroce !_

_Et que leur air semblait cruel,_

_Les pieds légers, les ailes déployées,_

_Épaules aiguës, mains armées,_

_Volant,_

_Violant,_

_Tuant,_

_Sans pitié aucune…_

_Sang ! Sang ! Ils obéissent !_

Cette mélopée sinistre fit monter un imperceptible frisson le long de l'échine de Harry… Bien étranges étaient ces paroles. Bien étrange aussi la manière dont le professeur Méphista les prononçait : comme un hymne mystérieux dont elle était la seule à connaître les implications…

- Les 10 Diables, continuait-elle déjà, étaient tous dotés d'ailes et de griffes crochues dont ils se servaient pour déchirer la peau épaisse des géants. Mais ils avaient en partie aussi apparence humaine… Ils savaient parler et pouvaient établir des plans élaborés, des stratégies… L'Homme les avait fait très intelligents et très rusés. En outre, ils possédaient les pouvoirs communs aux sorciers. Au sein du groupe, cependant, chacun des Dix avaient sa propre personnalité.

Levant son poing droit fermé en évidence devant elle, le professeur Méphista commença lentement son énumération :

- Il y avait d'abord _Barbhéris_ leur chef. Il tirait son nom de sa redoutable barbe faite de gueules de serpents venimeux.

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, elle releva un premier doigt.

- Puis venaient _Foulegrive_ l'homme oiseau aux griffes d'aciers, _Cagnard_ aux boules d'énergie destructrices, _Libycoq_ et _Ciriath_ les deux frères télépathes qui pouvaient tuer un homme par la force de leur esprit plus vite encore qu'un Avada Kedavra. Ces deux là attaquaient toujours ensemble. En outre, Ciriath possédait des dons de voyance très développés.

Levant une seconde main à côté de la première, leur professeur ajouta :

- _Aileclin_ apparaissait assurément comme le plus étrange et le repoussant de tous : son corps n'était qu'un œil, surface molle et blanche de toutes parts, sans tête, ni pieds, ni mains… Simplement une paire d'ailes fichées sur ce qui devait être son dos.

Au même instant, un éclair zébra le ciel, annonciateur du grondement sinistre qui déchira brutalement le silence. Des _ah !_ angoissés se firent entendre parmi les élèves. Lavande agrippa nerveusement la main de Parvati. Comme beaucoup d'autres filles, les deux amies étaient blotties l'une contre l'autre. De fait, le professeur Méphista savait moduler sa voix pour rendre son récit véritablement vivant – et véritablement effrayant. D'ailleurs, tandis qu'elle se tenait présentement assise parmi eux, son beau visage noir rendu presque invisible dans la lumière déclinante du soir, le professeur Méphista n'avait plus rien de la charmante et souriante jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient… C'était comme si l'atmosphère sombre de son récit la possédait entièrement… 'Hum…', pensa Harry. 'Heureusement que Gin' n'est pas là!'

- Mais, reprit Méphista, les plus dangereux étaient sans doute les quatre derniers : _Draguignas_, dragon au souffle aride et à la langue de feu et qui pouvait tuer un géant à lui tout seul, _Griffechien_, réputé pour son esprit vicieux et _Farfarel_ pour sa rapidité d'action. Enfin…

La jeune femme laissa flotter sa phrase en suspens dans le vide pendant quelques secondes, prenant le plein plaisir de savourer ce qu'elle avait encore à dire.

- Enfin… Il y avait _Rubicant_, la seule femme parmi les Dix. On l'appelait ainsi parce que ses yeux étaient rouges et brillants comme des rubis. Rouge du sang qu'elle répandait grâce à un simple regard…

La voix de Méphista était devenue à peine plus forte qu'un murmure et Harry devait se pencher en avant pour l'entendre.

- Mis à part cette… particularité, Rubicant était la plus humaine du groupe : elle possédait la faculté de rétracter ses ailes et n'avait pas de griffes mais de longs ongles tranchants. On dit que Rubicant était d'une beauté à couper le souffle…

Une bûche craqua sourdement dans la cheminée, faisant sursauter les élèves et leur professeur, brisant la tension qui animait le visage et la voix de cette dernière. Enfin, elle sortit de l'ombre et son sourire habituel revint orner ses lèvres. Le charme était rompu.

Du ton détaché d'un professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal professionnel, Méphista conclu son récit :

- Les 10 Diables constituaient une troupe de mercenaires redoutables, cruels et surpuissants. En quelques années seulement (et avec la promesse d'une récompense), ils vinrent à bout des géants. Malheureusement, une mutation s'opéra en eux : ceux qui avaient été crées pour tuer des monstres se retournèrent contre les humains… Leur première victime fut leur créateur. Ils firent régner sur le monde une ère de terreur et de désolation, s'en prenant systématiquement aux plus faibles : les moldus. Et contrairement aux géants, ils ne tuaient pas pour se nourrir mais parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient… Les sorciers eux-mêmes, ne pouvaient presque rien contre les Dix car aucune arme magique, aucun sortilège ne semblait jamais les atteindre. Tout au plus pouvaient-ils utiliser des sorts de dissimulation sur eux-mêmes et sur leurs familles et parfois, ils étaient épargnés grâce à ça. Parfois… C'est de cette époque que date le début des querelles entre sorciers et non sorciers : ces derniers accusant les premiers d'être de mèche avec les Dix, de ne rien faire pour les protéger… En vérité, c'était une période de grand trouble où tout le monde avait très peur…

Tandis que Méphista se taisait enfin, des chuchotements s'élevèrent de toutes parts de la salle de classe.

- Avez-vous des questions ?

- Hum… Professeur ? Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite , demanda timidement Neville.

- Oui, bonne question Monsieur Londubas ! Mais à laquelle je n'ai malheureusement aucune réponse à apporter… Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il est advenu des Dix. Ils ont juste disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans explication… Depuis, ils réapparaissent périodiquement, à chaque nouvelle grande guerre, quand le monde est à feu et à sang… Ils sont alors rappelés du néant et se mettent aux ordres de l'un des adversaires, semant la terreur pour son compte.

Les chuchotements redoublèrent d'intensité. Décidément, c'était un cours bien étonnant !

- Oui, ils vont bientôt revenir, Il va les appeler…, ajouta Méphista, comme pour elle-même.

L'allusion explicite à Voldemort n'échappa pas à Harry qui frissonna à nouveau devant la possibilité qu'une armée de dix diables, apparemment invincibles et immortels, ne vienne gonfler les rangs de son ennemi. À ses côtés, Hermione aussi commençait à s'agiter nerveusement, se tortillant inconfortablement sur son coussin. Quelques secondes plus tard, sa main s'éleva vers le plafond à la vitesse d'une fusée magique.

- Mais Madame, il ne s'agit que d'une légende , couina-t-elle d'un air exaspéré d'une personne qui se serait trop longtemps contenue. Or vous laissez à entendre qu'ils sont vraiment réels !

- Miss Granger… Oui, j'étais sûre que vous diriez cela…, lui répondit Méphista, un petit sourire condescendant sur les lèvres. En effet, les gens terre à terre, ceux qui craignent ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre, ont toujours tendance à se réfugier derrière des légendes… Vous n'êtes pas la seule à penser cela, croyez moi. Néanmoins, les Dix Diables, aussi incompréhensibles soient-ils, sont bien réels. Des dizaines de témoignages, de toutes les époques confondues, le prouvent.

- Les témoignages de fous et d'illuminés, cracha Hermione à mis voix, vexée par les paroles de son professeur qui insinuaient qu'elle n'était qu'une peureuse.

Elle fut pourtant entendue.

- Non, Miss Granger. J'ai moi-même eût un ancêtre européen, Albert Méphistophélès, qui affirmait les avoir vu de ses propres yeux pendant la guerre contre les Gobelins, expliqua Méphista avec patience, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement lent.

Mais visiblement, Hermione ne semblait pas pleinement convaincue de la santé mentale de l'ancêtre de Méphista. Elle ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas être la seule. Effectivement, si cette histoire était vraie, elle ouvrait des perspectives totalement horrifiantes et vertigineuses…

- Très bien. Peut-être faites vous davantage confiance au Directeur Dumbledore ?

- Oui, avoua Hermione d'une toute petite voix : ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de s'opposer à un professeur quel qu'il soit.

- En 1945, pendant la grande guerre contre le mage Grindelwald, Albus Dumbledore a été personnellement confronté aux Dix Diables. D'ailleurs c'est lui-même qui m'a demandé de vous faire ce cours…

* * *

_SIRIUS ? NON… SIRIUS !_

_Sirius ! Pourquoi ne se relève-t-il pas ? Pourquoi reste-t-il caché derrière ce voile noir ? Sirius ? Sirius ? Réponds moi ? J'ai peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose, répond moi !_

_Deux bras qui m'enserrent fermement. Me font mal. Leurs ongles pénètrent dans ma chair. La force déchaînée d'un loup-garou désespéré…_

_Mais je me débats toujours. Je crie : __- Non, professeur Lupin ! Non ! Je vous en prie, professeur, il faut faire quelque chose pour lui… __Non ! Non, non, non, Il n'est pas mort ! Pourquoi dites-vous ça ? C'est votre ami ! __- Professeur, lâchez moi ! Professeur Lupin… __Lâchez moi, lâchez moi, lâchez moi…_

_Je hurle toujours autant, mais jamais son étreinte ne se dessert._

_Derrière le voile, Sirius ne bouge plus…_

_Non non non non non non non non non… Sirius…_

_Et maintenant, c'est humide… Des larmes ? Non… Une langue. Une langue râpeuse qui me lèche le visage. Non, j'en ai assez, je veux qu'il me lâche ! __- Professeur Lupin, arrêtez de me lécher, je vous en prie… __Arrêter de me léchez ! Arrêter de me léchez…_

_'Hein ?' 'Beurk ! Pourquoi a-t-il sa langue sur ma joue ? Rémus ?'Que… quoi…'_

_…_

Précautionneusement, Harry ouvrit un œil. Puis un autre.

Il faisait encore relativement sombre dans le dortoir et personne, mis à part lui-même, ne semblait être éveillé. 'Et merde !' Apparemment le cours de la veille sur les Dix Diables l'avait plus durablement impressionné qu'il ne l'aurait cru, rouvrant son esprit à ses propres démons… Maudite Méphista ! à nouveau, Harry avait fait ce même rêve horrible, dans lequel il revoyait indéfiniment les minutes précédents la mort de son parrain : sa lente chute derrière le voile, ses propres cris, les bras de Lupin le serrant fermement pour ne pas qu'il aille rejoindre Sirius, la langue de Lupin sur ses joues… Chaque fois c'était la même chose…

Hein ? MAIS NON, NON, NON…

_ça_ c'était différent ! Par Merlin, pourquoi avait-il rêvé une chose pareille ? L'esprit encore embrumé de sommeil, Harry tenta de remettre ses idées bien en place. Lui et son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? 'Beurkkk !'

Au même moment, le jeune homme pris pleinement conscience d'un poids qui pesait lourdement sur sa poitrine, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Autant qu'Harry pouvait en juger sans ses lunettes, il s'agissait de quelque chose de poilu et de vaguement orange… Qui présentement, lui léchait le lobe de l'oreille gauche…

- Allez ! Pousse-toi de là, lui intima Harry, attrapant ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

'7 heures 29' indiquait le cadran lumineux de son réveil. 'Ouh là là!', il n'était pas si tôt que ça finalement ! Voyant que le jeune homme était définitivement réveillé, sans aucun risque de rechute possible, la 'chose' poilue descendit prestement de son lit, s'étira langoureusement tout en ronronnant doucement, avant de … sauter de tout son poids sur le lit voisin de celui d'Harry ! La réaction ne se fit pas attendre :

- AAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhh ! PATTENROND ! DÉGAGE DE MON LIT ! espece de SALE BESTIOLE VICIEUSE !

Le hurlement furibond de Ron jaillit à travers les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin en même temps que le pauvre Pattenrond était projeté sur le tapis.

- Maou…, protesta celui-ci en montrant ses crocs.

Mais le chat semblait plutôt fier de lui, sa queue et ses longues oreilles frétillants de concert. Depuis trois ans qu'Hermione l'utilisait dans ce genre 'd'opération' délicate – c'est-à-dire, entre autres choses, aller réveiller les garçons quand elle craignait qu'ils ne soient en retard, Pattenrond avait servi les desseins perfides de sa maîtresse avec la plus inébranlable des fidélités… Il semblait même y prendre un certain plaisir. Il n'était pas Kneazle pour rien , pensa Harry, amusé malgré lui par la réaction quelque peu exagérée de Ron. 'Heureusement qu'Hermione n'était pas là!'

Harry savait que lorsque son ami se plaindrait à la jeune fille, celle-ci nierait tout. Mais, il devait bien reconnaître que le réveil dont l'avait gratifié Pattenrond était autrement moins violent que celui qu'il avait réservé à Ron…

Dans un dernier 'miaou' courroucé, le chat leur tourna dignement le dos et sorti du dortoir, esquivant la chaussette que Ron lui balança avant de se recoucher.

'Ouh là!' Visiblement, ce matin Ron appréciait encore moins que d'habitude le réveil 'made in Hermione' ! 'Bravo Hermione ! Maintenant, il va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée !'

* * *

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux garçons rejoignaient Hermione à la table des Gryffondors. Son bol de céréales vide repoussé loin devant elle, un épais grimoire ouvert en équilibre au milieu des tartines et autres bocaux de confiture, indiquaient que la jeune fille les attendait depuis un certain moment déjà. 

- Toi , beugla Ron dans sa direction dès qu'ils furent assez proches, pointant son index menaçant vers Hermione. Toi ! Ne recommence plus jamais ça !

- Oh ! Excuse-moi Ron…, lui répondit-t-elle d'une voix chantante, sans aucune trace d'ironie et le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis vraiment désolée !

Bizarrement, la bonne humeur de la jeune fille sembla complètement désarmer Ron qui s'assit à table tout en bougonnant dans sa barbe. À côté de lui, Harry se servit un simple verre d'oranges pressées : il n'avait pas très faim – en fait, il n'était pas sûr de se sentir très bien aujourd'hui et c'était probablement dû à la cauchemardesque nuit qu'il venait de passer -. Il espérait juste que ça ne se voyait pas trop sur son visage, autrement il n'échapperait pas aux sempiternelles questions inquiètes de ses amis.

- Herm', dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu l'air si réjouie ce matin , préféra-t-il demander, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais la jeune fille lui fit signe de se taire : à la table des professeurs, le directeur Dumbledore venait de se lever et souhaitait visiblement s'adresser aux élèves. De sa voix majestueuse, il ordonna :

- Mes enfants ! Un peu de silence, je vous prie…

Instantanément, les bruits et les discussions cessèrent dans la Grande Salle.

- Merci…, reprit-il avec un sourire approbateur. Bien. Comme vous le savez déjà, depuis le départ… hum… précipité de Madame Pince…

Tandis qu'il cherchait ses mots, les enseignants se jetèrent des regards embarrassés : depuis 'sa crise' du mois de septembre, Irma Pince était toujours internée à Sainte Mangouste. La pauvre se défendait d'avoir jamais touché une seule goutte d'alcool en dehors des repas de fêtes (et encore !). Pourtant, son état restait inquiétant et elle présentait indéniablement des symptômes d'une dépendance à la boisson. Les médicomages étaient circonspects, surtout concernant sa santé mentale… Cela mettait le collège dans une situation délicate : un professeur alcoolique à Poudlard était une chose (tout le monde pouvait avoir ce genre de problème à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie – seuls les imbéciles disent jamais -), mais si en plus elle s'avérait être folle, c'était autre chose ! Le mieux était que l'affaire ne s'ébruite pas : Poudlard avait déjà suffisamment d'ennuis avec le Ministère de la Magie comme ça !

- Depuis le départ précipité de Madame Pince, nous avons été malheureusement contraints de fermer la bibliothèque. Et je sais, continua Dumbledore avec un sourire malicieux à l'adresse d'Hermione, combien cette fermeture intempestive a pu être difficile pour certains d'entre vous… C'est pourquoi, aujourd'hui, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que nous avons enfin trouvé un remplaçant…

Le directeur marqua une petite pause afin de laisser aux élèves le temps de se réjouir à leur tour. Mais, mis à part Hermione qui applaudit à s'en rompre les os de la main, la nouvelle fut plutôt accueillie dans l'indifférence. Ron, qui avait oublié sa mauvaise humeur, chuchota à l'oreille de Harry :

- Je me demande bien qui pourrait vouloir d'un boulot aussi ennuyant…

Puis, Dumbledore requit à nouveau le silence. Une grande silhouette efflanquée et masculine se trouvait maintenant à ses côtés, juste un peu en retrait. Les flammes des bougies disposées sur la table des professeurs éclairaient son épaisse chevelure rousse.

- Aaahhhh , s'étrangla Ron qui venait de reconnaître le nouvel arrivant. Non ! C'est pas vrai !

- Peut-être certains d'en vous le connaissent-ils déjà: il a été lui-même élève à Poudlard, il y a quelques années seulement… J'ai le plaisir de vous présenter Monsieur Percival Weasley, notre nouveau bibliothécaire officiel !

* * *

Pendant le reste de la journée (qui avait décidément bien mal commencée pour lui), Ron ne cessa de se lamenter. Contrairement à Hermione (aux anges de pouvoir à nouveau accéder à la bibliothèque) et à Ginny (ravie d'avoir son frère aîné près d'elle), Ron voyait l'arrivée de Percy à Poudlard comme une sorte de fatalité. 

En effet, malgré l'amende honorable que son frère avait faite cet été, Ron ne l'avait toujours pas pardonné. Peut-être, avec le temps, aurait-il pu oublier que leur père avait manqué mourir sans que Percy ne s'en préoccupe. Peut-être même aurait-il pu oublier toutes les méchantes choses qu'il avait dites à propos de Harry… Mais, Ron ressentait cette arrivée inattendue au collège comme une nouvelle trahison, anéantissant du même coup toute tentative de réconciliation de sa part.

Le soir même de son installation à Poudlard, Percy était monté dans leur salle commune (la Grosse Dame, en reconnaissant un ancien préfet, l'avait laissé entrer sans trop de problèmes) pour discuter avec les gryffondors.

- Harry, avait-il dit d'une voix contrite. Je suis vraiment désolé si j'ai été injuste avec toi. Disons que… lorsque je travaillais au ministère, je me suis fourvoyé. J'ai laissé passer mon ambition personnelle avant tout le reste : la famille, les amis … Et maintenant je le regrette et je m'en excuse…

Harry, que le regard implorant de Ginny brûlait, avait serré la main tendue de Percy. Mais, comme Ron, il était loin de partager l'enthousiasme de celle-ci. Pourtant, Percy semblait sincère. De manière générale, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant Harry était différent du Percy qu'il connaissait : beaucoup moins guindé et plus volontaire. Plus mystérieux aussi… Son visage, en même temps qu'il avait perdu les dernières rondeurs de l'adolescence, avait également perdu sa facilité d'expression, caractéristique des membres de la famille Weasley. Même devant la colère bouillonnante de Ron, Percy restait impassible.

- Pourquoi t'es venu ici , demanda brusquement son frère à Percy. C'est parce qu'ils ont viré le Premier Ministre et que tu t'es retrouvé à la porte ? Et seul Dumbledore a été assez aimable pour ne pas te tourner le dos comme tu l'avais fait à nous tous ?

Une lueur de colère traversa furtivement dans les yeux de Percy pour s'évaporer tout aussi rapidement, passant inaperçue des autres. Mais c'est d'un ton parfaitement calme et presque riant de lui-même qu'il répondit :

- En fait… Oui, c'est presque ça. Après le départ de Monsieur Croupton du Ministère je… j'ai été à 2 doigts de me faire virer aussi. Et puis on m'a proposé ce poste de bibliothécaire à Poudlard et bien sûr j'ai aussitôt accepté.

- Et c'est la plus belle chose qui nous soit arrivée depuis le début de l'année, ronronna Ginny qui était assise dans le même fauteuil que Percy, lové tout contre son frère chéri.

- Merci Gin'… J'ai pensé que ça serait bien nous retrouver ensemble, ici. Et puis, ajouta-il après un instant, c'est aussi une façon de me faire pardonner aux yeux de maman : je lui ai promis de veiller sur vous tous !

C'en était trop pour Ron qui quitta la pièce d'un bond sans un regard pour personne. Deux secondes plus tard, ils entendirent claquer la porte du dortoir au dessus de leurs têtes.

À Londres, sur le quai 9 ¾, juste avant le départ du Poudlard Express, c'était à _lui_ et à _lui_ seul que Molly Weasley avait demandé de prendre soin de Ginny et de Harry (qu'elle considérait comme son septième fils)…

* * *

N / A : L' Erupment et le Nundu sont à JKR.

Pour la description des Dix Diables, je me suis inspirée de Dante, _La Divine Comédie_ et des merveilleux tableaux de Jérôme Bosch...

* * *

Est-ce que ça vous a plu ?

Le septième chapitre d'ici une dizaine de jours...


	7. Une saison en Enfer

_Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR_

_Rating : PG_

_RAR : Merci Soft et Clochette de rester fidèles à Anna. Merci à vous aussiSnapye et Claudimione (j'en reviens pas que tu m'aies mise dans tes favoris et que tu aies lu ma bio - moi, je pensais que ces trucs personne ne les regardait !) qui venez de rejoindre cette histoire ! _

_Petite annonce avant de commencer : ce chapitre risque d'être le dernier avant longtemps parce que je fais une petite pause question écriture de cette fiction. J'en ai 1 autre sur le feu (pour + de détails, voir ma bio) et en + j'ai de moins en moins de temps. Désolée... _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Une Saison en Enfer … **

* * *

Les premières semaines passées à Poudlard avaient été particulièrement difficiles pour Anna – tant moralement que physiquement, d'ailleurs -… La jeune fille s'était soudainement retrouvée immergée dans un monde inconnu, parmi des gens qui ne la comprenaient pas (et ne cherchaient pas à la comprendre), à devoir affronter des situations totalement nouvelles…

Pour une aveugle comme elle, même munie d'une canne magique, se déplacer seule dans les couloirs du château relevait déjà d'un véritable parcours du combattant.

À ses dépends, Anna avait bien vite compris que les quatre Fondateurs, tout intelligents et sages puissent-ils avoir été, n'avaient absolument pas prévu la possibilité qu'un élève aveugle arpente un jour les couloirs sans fin de leur bâtisse. Ou alors, pensait-elle souvent avec une pointe d'amertume au cœur, avaient-ils volontairement fait en sorte de lui rendre la vie impossible… Auquel cas, c'était très réussi, merci ! Après tout, si l'on y réfléchissait bien, Goderic hardi Gryffondor, Helga loyale Poufsouffle et Rowena réfléchie Serdaigle avaient été les grands amis de Salazar roublard Serpentard… 'Qui se ressemble s'assemble', disait-on chez les moldus…

Ainsi, jour après jour, la pauvre Anna devait braver des escaliers mouvants qui l'égaraient dans les ailes les plus reculées (et les plus désertes) de Poudlard, des marches piégées sur lesquelles elle trébuchait à chaque fois (et à force de tomber, ses jambes devaient être intégralement bleuies), des tableaux vivants qui s'amusaient à lui tirer méchamment les cheveux quand elle s'en approchait de trop près… C'était à croire que tous (même les escaliers et les marches, à supposer qu'ils aient une conscience propre – ce dont Anna ne doutait plus -) s'amusaient d'elle !

Mais le pire restait ces satanées portes cachées dans le décor ou bien gardées par un sortilège quelconque. Celles-ci étaient carrément inaccessibles pour la jeune fille, qui devait alors attendre que quelqu'un d'autre arrive (ce qui pouvait prendre un certain temps) et ouvre la porte pour elle (ce qui était, en somme, toujours assez humiliant). Les mauvais jours, Anna en aurait hurlé de rage…

Néanmoins, cela n'aurait pu être que des détails sans importance, si seulement la jeune fille ne s'était pas sentie si seule… Bizarrement, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Anna vivait entourée de tant de monde (et à plus forte raison de jeunes gens de son âge) et pourtant, jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie si isolée… Et si désorientée.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle avait habité trop longtemps avec pour seule compagnie 2 vieilles dames et comme unique ouverture sur le monde des livres poussiéreux et des précepteurs guindés, mais les conversations de ses camardes la plongeaient immanquablement dans des abîmes d'incompréhension…

D'un côté, les Serpentards ne semblaient s'intéresser qu'à une chose : une certaine _Initiation_ qui allait bientôt commencer et qui serait suivie d'une _Intronisation_ toute aussi mystérieuse… Ils se taisaient dès qu'Anna les écoutait. Pourtant, celle-ci avait beau fouiller chaque recoin de sa mémoire, elle ignorait totalement de quoi il s'agissait. D'un autre côté, la grosse majorité des discussions des élèves du collège portait sur des sujets beaucoup moins énigmatiques : petites ou grandes histoires d'amour (aux protagonistes inconnus d'Anna), matches et entraînements de Quidditch (ça, bien sûr, la jeune fille connaissait. Mais sa cécité ne lui avait jamais permis d'y prendre un quelconque intérêt)… Enfin tous ses camardes de cinquième année ne parlaient déjà plus que des examens à venir. Ce qu'Anna trouvait passablement barbant et vain : quel besoin avaient-ils donc de se faire peur mutuellement des mois à l'avance ? Si au moins ils passaient à travailler le temps qu'ils prenaient pour se plaindre…

Au milieu d'eux, Anna peinait à trouver sa place. À supposer qu'il en existe une pour elle à Poudlard…

Et surtout, surtout, Anna souffrait de ne pas avoir d'amis à qui se confier.

Certes, auparavant, elle n'en avait jamais eût et ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais déploré, même s'il lui arrivait parfois de s'ennuyer dans le manoir vide et silencieux de sa grand-tante. Mais maintenant qu'Anna entendait les groupes et les couples se former et se déformer au gré des disputes ou des réconciliations, maintenant qu'elle était le témoin invisible de leurs rires et de leurs secrets partagés, la jeune fille devait bien avouer qu'elle éprouvait un sentiment de jalousie à leur égard. D'autant plus qu'à leur contact, elle se découvrait une nature plutôt chaleureuse et sociable…

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance (et sa grand-tante l'avait très fortement encouragée dans ce sens), Anna avait tenté de se persuader que, parce qu'elle était aveugle et défigurée, elle devait s'habituer à être seule. Mais à présent, le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit. Et si après tout…

Bien sûr, Anna n'était pas vraiment abandonnée de tout Poudlard. Après un petit temps d'adaptation, les élèves s'étaient habitués à son apparence effrayante et à son étrange regard fixe. De nombreux poufsouffles, des serdaigles et aussi quelques gryffondors la saluaient amicalement au début des cours qu'ils avaient en commun…

De plus, Neville était toujours aussi gentil, toujours prêt à lui servir de guide lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'aide, par exemple pour se rendre dans un endroit inconnu d'elle (et même si 1 fois sur 2 ils se perdaient ensemble en suivant les indications du jeune rêveur). Mais Neville, son presque frère, irréversible anxieux, avait bien peu de temps à lui consacrer. Déjà, il croulait sous les devoirs et son envie démesurée de réussir l'année…

Par ailleurs, Anna croisait souvent Hermione Granger à la bibliothèque ou dans les salles d'études. À chaque fois, toutes les 2 discutaient courtoisement quelques instants. Parfois même échangeaient-elles quelques blagues à propos d'un livre qu'elles avaient lu ('attention, humour intellectuel !' aurait ricané Ron). La jeune gryffondor semblait s'intéresser tout particulièrement à la bonne intégration d'Anna au sein du collège ainsi qu'à son statut d'handicapée. Mais Anna détestait en parler et leur relation n'allait pas plus loin, probablement sans qu'aucune des 2 ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

En revanche, Anna aimait beaucoup Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci venait quelques fois déjeuner avec Anna, même si cela signifiait pour elle s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Amusante et boute-en-train, Ginny cachait une part d'ombre en elle. Certains jours, la tristesse et la mélancolie qui émanaient d'elle étaient si fortes qu'Anna, bien qu'aveugle, pouvaient quand même les ressentir… Et cela lui donnait envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec Ginny. Mais, la jeune gryffondor avait déjà beaucoup d'amis (qu'elle fréquentait parfois depuis toujours) et il n'y avait sûrement pas de place dans sa vie pour quelqu'un comme Anna… Malgré tout, celle-ci était toujours ravie de passer un petit moment avec Ginny.

Évidemment, Anna n'avait aucun rapport amical avec ses autres camarades de Serpentard. Depuis le jour de la rentrée et sa mémorable chute dans le lac, Anna était officiellement reconnue comme second bouc émissaire, après Harry Potter, du professeur Rogue. Elle n'était ni jolie, ni particulièrement riche et n'appartenait pas à une famille influente. Autant dire que tout le monde se demandait encore comment elle avait fait pour atterrir à Serpentard ! De plus, avec une grande mauvaise foi qui la scandalisait, tous prenaient sa réserve et ses hésitations (bien naturelles) pour une preuve de son évidente stupidité. De son côté, pourquoi Anna aurait-elle fait des efforts pour se lier avec des gens qui la condamnaient sans la connaître ?

Donc, après la réaction de surprise et le mécontentement initial qu'avait provoqué sa répartition dans cette maison élitiste, l'indifférence était de mise à son égard. Personne ne parlait à la jeune fille que le strict minimum, du genre :

" - Jones ! Vires-toi de là ! Ta robe est en train de prendre feu ! "

(ou les risques de s'asseoir trop près d'une cheminée… Mais, il faisait tellement froids dans les cachots de Poudlard !) Et cette indifférence était à double sens.

En outre, Anna aurait été bien heureuse et ses journées bien plus tranquilles si seulement TOUS les serpentards l'avaient ignorés… Malheureusement, ses 'compagnes' de dortoir (Pénélope Parkinson, Maddy Brooks, Pandora Blair et – dans une moindre mesure – la splendide et capricieuse Ivy White) ne semblaient pas avoir d'autres distractions que de lui empoisonner la vie… Quotidiennement, Anna devait supporter leurs sarcasmes, leurs petites blagues idiotes ou tout simplement leur mauvaise humeur. Et les jeunes serpentardes profitaient sans vergogne de son incapacité (ou plutôt sa réticence) à se défendre magiquement… Parfois, quand elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se le permettre sans risquer des représailles physiques et immédiates, Anna les envoyait promener sans autre forme de procès.

C'était encore bien pire lorsque la sinistre bande de Draco Malfoy entrait dans le jeu. Le jeune homme ne manquait pas une occasion de rappeler à Anna leur 'entretien' devant l'infirmerie, durant lequel la jeune fille s'était retrouvée seule et sans défense, acculée par lui contre un mur… Et à chaque fois le serpentard obtenait l'effet escompté par lui : à ce souvenir, Anna se décomposait sous ses yeux…

En effet (et sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi), Anna craignait (et fuyait) Draco Malfoy comme la peste. Les injures qui sortaient de sa bouche la blessaient toujours plus que celles de autres… Sa présence seule lui faisait désagréablement monter la chair de poule le long du dos… C'était spécial. C'était unique. Comme une sorte de connexion avec le jeune homme. Un lien dont elle ne voulait pas. Pourtant, Anna était presque sûre que Draco Malfoy aussi le ressentait. Sinon, pourquoi ce serait-il acharné sur elle ? Ce n'était pas les ennemis qui lui manquaient à Poudlard et Anna n'était même pas dans la même classe que lui… Pansy Parkinson (la cousine de Pénélope, âgée d'un an de plus que les jeunes filles), elle, l'avait bien sentit. Elle voyait d'un mauvais œil l'intérêt tout particulier que son blond petit ami portait à la jeune Anna. Et Pansy n'en était que plus odieuse avec elle…

Vaillamment, Anna allait son bonhomme de chemin. Contre toute attente, sa cécité lui était de quelque secours, la préservant des regards cruels des autres élèves. Mais, souvent, elle pouvait les sentir lui brûler la peau. Et certains jours, c'en était trop.

* * *

À ce titre, sa première journée de cours à Poudlard avait été une véritable catastrophe…

Son emploi du temps, que le sévère préfet des Serpentards lui avait remis la veille, indiquait à Anna qu'elle commençait l'année avec 2 heures de potions supervisées par le terrible professeur Rogue. Voilà qui augurait bien , avait-elle pensé avec appréhension. Il risquait de lui en vouloir encore de lui avoir vomit dessus devant l'ensemble de l'école après sa chute dans le lac…

Aussi, ce matin-là, Anna s'était-elle levée largement avant ses camarades de dortoir, largement même avant le lever du soleil : elle voulait avoir le temps de se préparer tranquillement (c'est-à-dire seule) afin qu'aucun professeur (et encore moins Rogue) n'ait rien à lui reprocher. De toute façon elle était bien trop excitée pour rester au lit. C'était sa toute première rentrée des classes ! Certes, Anna allait devoir faire ses preuves (et se serait peut-être plus difficile qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée), mais elle allait également pouvoir profiter de nombreux enseignements dans lesquels sa grand-tante n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de la faire instruire.

Toutes ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans la tête d'Anna tandis qu'elle s'habillait avec soin : sous-vêtements et bas propres, sa jupe plissées bien ajustée à la taille, les plis droits bien à leur place… Le pire serait qu'elle arrive dans la Grande Salle, devant tous les élèves attablés, avec l'un de ses habits à l'envers ! Ou tous ! L'horreur totale… Anna en avait rêvé une fois, cet été, juste après son inscription au collège. Depuis, c'était devenu sa hantise. Avec un frisson, elle vérifia que sa tenue était bien en ordre. Oui…

Une des filles se réveilla à son tour, bailla bruyamment puis fila prendre sa douche.

Avec délicatesse, Anna enfila son chemisier, le lissant de sa main sur la poitrine. L'écusson des Serpentards y avait été ajouté. Lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, sa grand-tante lui avait appris à toujours faire en sorte que ses vêtements ne soient pas froissés. Plus récemment, la veille dame lui avait montré comment se nouait une cravate.

Déjà, autour d'Anna le reste des filles s'activait frénétiquement : leur réveil n'avait pas sonné à l'heure. Elles étaient toutes tellement pressées qu'aucune ne pensait à ennuyer Anna. Tant mieux.

S'emparant de sa brosse, elle entreprit de discipliner un peu ses longs cheveux. Malgré une nuit de sommeil, ils étaient doux au toucher… Doux comme de la soie. C'était la partie de son corps qu'Anna préférait. Du moins, se rectifia-t-elle mentalement, c'était la seule partie qu'il lui était vraiment permis de connaître grâce au toucher. Combien de fois tante Violette ne lui avait-elle pas répété que ses cheveux étaient magnifiques ? Aussi sombres que les ailes d'un corbeau, aimait-elle dire, mais avec des reflets de cassis bien mûr… à ce souvenir heureux, Anna sourit malgré elle : penser à sa tante lui insufflait le courage nécessaire pour affronter sa première journée. Puis, reposant sa brosse, elle tira promptement ses cheveux en arrière, les attachant sans aucune coquetterie avec un ruban vert (pour aller avec l'écusson et la cravate).

À ce moment, une des filles la bouscula violemment.

" - Hé , protesta Anna, surprise."

La fille (à sa voix Anna reconnu Pénélope) marmonna quelques mots intelligibles (des excuses ?) et s'éloigna vivement. 2 minutes après, les quatre serpentardes quittaient définitivement le dortoir dans des gloussements de rires étouffés.

'Stupides filles !', pensa Anna avec férocité. 'JE suis aveugle et je ne bouscule personne et ELLES, elles sont voyantes et elles me tombent dessus à chaque pas !' C'était sûrement leur manière à elles de lui montrer que sa présence était plus qu'indésirable dans le dortoir.

Anna mit plusieurs minutes avant de trouver ses chaussures : les petites bottes noires étaient tombées derrière son armoire (aller savoir comment !). À croire qu'elles aussi étaient douées de leur raison propre…

Enfin, résistant à l'envie de sortir son miroir magique de sa valise pour vérifier une dernière fois qu'elle était bien prête, Anna quitta à son tour la pièce.

La jeune fille détestait profondément les miroirs et, de manière générale, tout ce qui lui rappelait ses cicatrices et sa cécité. Malgré tout, avant son départ pour Poudlard, tante Violette lui en avait offert un, qu'elle avait ensorcelé pour qu'il parle.

« _Comme çà_, avait-elle dit avec sagesse, _il pourra te dire comment les autres te voient_ ».

Quelle terrible phrase… Anna avait poliment remercié sa tante pour son cadeau et s'était empressée de ranger le miroir dans ses affaires.

Depuis, elle n'avait jamais eût le courage de se 'mirer' dedans. Et si il lui disait : « tu es laide ! Tu es horrible ! Laide ! Horrible ! ». Anna pouvait presque l'entendre crier dans sa tête comme si cela était réellement arrivé… Non, décidément, ce matin n'était pas le moment de tenter le diable. Peut-être un jour… Peut-être un jour aurait-elle assez de confiance en elle et assez de courage… Mais pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt.

* * *

En dépit de tous ses efforts, Anna arriva en retard au cours du professeur Rogue : elle s'était perdue dans les cachots. Le chevalier au Catogan, qui l'avait si gentiment renseigné la veille, restait introuvable et les autres tableaux ne semblaient guère disposés à l'aider. Finalement, un elfe de maison lui avait indiqué le bon chemin.

À bout de souffle et légèrement anxieuse, Anna hésita quelques instants avant de toquer à la porte de la salle de classe.

"- Entrez ", tonna la voix du professeur Rogue pourtant étouffée par le bois épais de la porte encore fermée.

Timidement, la jeune fille s'avança dans la pièce. Comme cela s'était déjà produit à l'infirmerie, une multitude d'odeurs l'assaillit, l'étourdissant presque. À moins que cela ne soit l'appréhension…

"- Euh… Excusez-moi Monsieur, je me suis perdue dans les couloirs", articula-t-elle.

" - C'est bon, Miss Jones ! Allez vous asseoir et … argh ! Qu'est-ce que !"

S'étranglant brusquement, le professeur de potions n'acheva pas sa phrase. Anna, qui commençait à se diriger vers les tables, stoppa net.

'Quoi ? Quoi ? Mais QUOI ?'

"- Miss Jones…", reprit Rogue de sa voix dangereusement calme et doucereuse.

Anna sursauta vivement : elle ne l'avait pas entendu quitter son bureau pour s'approcher d'elle. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a', pensa-t-elle, de plus en plus paniquée. 'Qu'est-ce j'ai encore mal fait ?'

"- Miss Jones, pouvez-vous me rappeler dans quelle maison vous avez été répartie en début d'année ? À moins que vous ne l'ayez déjà oublié…"

Des ricanements fusèrent à droite d'Anna. 'Idiots !'

"- Serpentard, Monsieur."

"- Ah ! Et quelles sont les couleurs de Serpentard je vous prie, Miss Jones", demanda-t-il toujours aussi posément.

"- Le vert et l'argent, Monsieur".

Mais à quoi jouait-il donc ? Anna était totalement perdue, les joues en feu, seule debout au milieu de la classe, sa voix chevrotante.

"- Bien ! Le vert et l'argent, oui c'est cela… Et pouvez-vous me dire de quelle couleur est la cravate que vous portez aujourd'hui ?"

"…"

"- JAUNE ET ROUGE !"

Le professeur cria cette réponse à la figure d'Anna avec tout le dédain que ces deux couleurs lui inspiraient, provoquant un raz-de-marée de fous rires qui résonnèrent sur les murs en pierre de la classe (et tous ne provenaient pas uniquement des rangs occupés par les Serpentards). Parmi eux, Anna reconnu le rire de hyène de Pénélope.

'Quoi ? Jaune et rouge ? Mais comment cela était-il possible ?'

Il suffit , prononça le professeur Rogue, redevenu lui-même, c'est-à-dire impassible.

Instantanément, le silence revient, à peine entrecoupé par les gloussements que Pénélope et sa voisine ne parvenaient pas à dissimuler. 'La garce !', pensa Anna qui commençait à comprendre : cette stupide fille avait jeté un sort colorant à sa cravate !

"- Je… je…", bafouilla-t-elle péniblement, consciente de la fureur de son professeur.

Que pouvait-elle dire qui n'aggraverait pas la situation ?

"- Miss Jones, je constate que vous vous trouvez trop bien pour appartenir à la noble maison de Serpentard… Vous n'avez donc rien à faire dans cette classe…"

"- Mais… Ce n'est pas…"

"- Sortez, Miss Jones !"

Et sa voix était aussi tranchante que du métal.

* * *

Cela tenait du miracle qu'Anna, dans son état, trouve le chemin du Grand Hall. Par chance aussi, la porte principale était grande ouverte devant elle. La jeune fille avait besoin d'air, de respirer autre chose que l'air vicié des cachots immondes du professeur Rogue… Dehors, la pluie s'était arrêtée de tomber. Mais l'herbe que foulait Anna restait gorgée d'humidité. Tant pis. De toute façon, avoir les pieds froids rafraîchissait les idées. Et c'était justement ce qu'il lui fallait.

À la base de son cou, le pendentif qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère brûlait sa peau.

'Ah ! Les garces !' Profiter de sa cécité pour lui jeter un sortilège en douce !

Anna jeta un méchant coup de pied à l'arbre qui se tenait sur sa gauche, serrant des poings tellement fort que ses ongles percèrent la peau.

'Pénélope, espèce de '

Re coup de pied. Un morceau de l'écorce se détacha de l'arbre et fut projeté jusqu'à son visage.

'Je te déteste, sale peste de . Je te déteste !'

C'était tellement petit, tellement minable comme comportement : changer les couleurs de sa cravate alors qu'elle ne pouvait évidemment pas les voir ! Et pendant le cours de potions, en plus ! Anna réalisa avec horreur que ses camarades de chambre auraient tout aussi bien pu rendre l'ensemble de ses vêtements rose fluo ou ses cheveux bleus. En fait, cela n'aurait pas été pire : au moins le professeur Rogue ne l'aurait pas pris comme une attaque personnelle… Maintenant, il avait une vraie bonne raison de la détester…

Tout le reste de la journée, Anna fut dans une telle rage que même Pénélope n'osa pas se vanter ouvertement de son exploit. Mais, derrière son dos, Anna savait bien que l'histoire faisait le tour de l'école. Et encore une fois, tout le monde riait de son humiliation… Et encore une fois, le professeur Rogue s'y trouvait directement mêlé.

Le soir enfin, lorsqu'elle se coucha, sa colère la quitta. Anna se sentit vidée. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un terrible sentiment d'injustice. Et l'idée qu'il fallait réparer les dégâts au plus vite : Anna ne pouvait quand même pas être exclue des cours de potions définitivement ! D'abord, ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de sa faute. Ensuite, la jeune fille avait une secrète passion pour cette matière qu'elle se faisait une joie d'étudier.

Aussi, le lendemain matin Anna s'était-elle rendu dans le bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle s'était excusée dans les termes les plus humbles. Elle n'avait même pas mentionné qu'il s'agissait d'un sort de Pénélope et de ses amis (elle ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre), endossant ainsi toute la responsabilité et le grotesque de la situation. Il ne l'avait même pas écouté. 'L'abrutit !' C'était la goutte de trop qui fait déborder le vase… Inconsciemment, peut-être parce qu'il était son directeur de maison, peut-être parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie en la sortant du lac, Anna s'était tournée vers Rogue avec l'espoir de rompre sa solitude. À ce moment, ses larmes trop longtemps retenues, trouvèrent leur chemin et se répandirent sur son visage, malgré elle. Et il en avait ri ! 'Le salaud !'

"- Miss Jones , avait-il susurré avec malveillance. Vos enfantillages ne font prendre un temps précieux. Sortez d'ici ! Mais avant sachez que, comme je ne puis malheureusement pas m'opposer aux ordres du Directeur, vous êtes autorisée à suivre mes cours. À supposer qu'à l'avenir vous portiez une tenue adéquate… Sortez maintenant !"

Elle s'était enfuie de son bureau comme une voleuse, claquant la porte derrière elle, courant à s'en rompre le cou dans le couloir, s'étouffant littéralement dans ses larmes. À cet instant, Anna aurait tout donné pour être loin de Poudlard, loin de tous ces gens blessants … Manque de chance, au détour d'un corridor, elle était tombée sur Potter et Weasley qui venaient en sens inverse. Elle heurta l'un des 2. Leur chute fût brutale. Sous le choc, Anna se mordit la langue. Dans sa bouche, se mêlait au goût salé des larmes, celui, plus amer de son propre sang, la ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

« Allez au diable », avait-elle crié aux garçons. Mais, pour l'instant, c'était elle qui avait l'impression d'y être. En Enfer.

* * *

A suivre... 


End file.
